Nathan Queen aka the Ghost Rider
by AntBoy1
Summary: This is the tale of how Nathan Queen, the twin brother of Thea Queen, becomes the powerful and dangerous vigilante The Spirit of Vengeance. Now he must avenge his mother and protect his family in the shadows as the devil's henchman, but to do so, he must become someone else. He must become something else. Part 1 of the OC Arrow-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing it all belongs to DC, except my OC, who's powers and ability belong to Marvel's Ghost Rider.**

**I hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom.**

* * *

Nathan Queen aka the ghost rider

Chapter 1: Deathstroke

Oliver, my brother, walks over to me. "Nate, have you seen Speedy," he asks.

"No, I don't," I say. I turn to look directly at my brother. "You think she's alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing," Oliver says. He pulls out his phone. "Speedy, it's Ollie. I'm at the debate, where I thought out would be. Listen, I know that you're upset about Roy, but Mom needs all three of us here, so please just call me back," Ollie says over the phone.

"You do not look happy. Is everything all right?" Sebastian Blood, my mother's opponent in her run for mayor, says.

"Yes, my sister's just a little late," Ollie says.

"I'm afraid that's my fault. S.C.P.D. insisted that I arrive with a motorcade. We tied up traffic all over the city. I'm sure Thea's probably just fallen victim to gridlock," Sebastian says.

"Well, I should probably try her again," Ollie says. He then offers his hand. "Good luck tonight Sebastian," he says.

"Thank you, sir," Sebastian says, taking Ollie's hand. Oliver and me then leave.

A few moments later I hear my mother speak. "Sebastian Blood is not the man you think he is. He's not going to revive the social services. He's going to bankrupt it with unfunded mandates," Moira Queen, my mother who I running for mayor, says.

"Mrs. Queen's problem with my proposal is that they will be paid for by the one percent. It's time the wealthiest people stop avoiding their responsibility," Sebastian says, then the two of them start to talk over each other.

"All right, that's time," the moderator says, cutting the two off. "And I will remind the candidates to please refrain from interrupting. Now we have the next we have the next in our series of video questions submitted by Starling city voters. This one comes from… 'Thea Queen'?" the moderator says, before the screen starts cackling. "Okay, there must be some mistake," he says.

The screen changes to show Thea in some abandoned building, whimpering. Oliver stands up, and I ball my fists. "Help, help. Somebody help me, please," Thea begs. "He's…," Thea says, before being cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Everyone starts squealing.

"Oh, my god," Moira whispers. Then writing appears on the screen, "How much is Thea Queen's life worth to you?"

* * *

Scene change.

"Well the video referenced a demand but no random, which means this might not be about money," Lieutenant Pike says.

"We're gonna get her back, Moira, Nate. I promise you. Thea's coming home," Lance says.

"Can you think of anyone who might wanna get to you through Thea?" Lieutenant Pike says.

Moira shakes her head. "No one. Except for the families of the 503 people that died last year," she says.

"This isn't about the quake," Ollie says. I raise an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?" Lance asks, saying the same question I'm thinking.

"You just need to find the man in the mask," Ollie says.

"We're working on it," Lieutenant Pike says. "We're running down every lead."

"What leads?" Ollie says.

"Oh, god, oh, god, how could I have let this happen?" Moira says, shuddering.

"It wasn't your fault mom," I say, gaining my mom's attention. I put a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have seen this coming, no one could. What matters now is getting Thea home," I say. I then pull her into a hug.

"Excuse me for a minute," Ollie says.

* * *

Scene change.

We walk into the police precinct. "Mr. Lance, did he tell you where Thea is?" Ollie asks.

"Ms. Queen, thank you for coming," Lieutenant Pike says.

"This doesn't make any sense. Slade Wilson is a friend," Moira says.

"And he's been in Costa Rica for the past twelve hours. He can provide flight manifest, phone records, even some videos… so he couldn't have taken your daughter," Lieutenant Pike says.

"Then why'd you arrest him?" I ask.

"We didn't. He was apprehended by the vigilante…," Lieutenant Pike says. He then turns to Lance before continuing. "Who then contacted officer Lance."

"Lieutenant, I can explain-," Lance says.

"No, I get the pretty clear picture," Lieutenant Pike says, interrupting Lance. "You are a special kind of stupid. The whole reason you're wearing this uniform instead of a detective's shield is because you were working with the vigilante."

"A young girl is missing-," Lance says, interrupting Pike.

"Now you arrest someone on his say so?" Pike says, interrupting Lance. "You'll be lucky if the next uniform I put you in isn't prison gray."

* * *

Time skip.

After Pike let Slade go. "Ollie, we need to talk," I say.

"We are," he replies.

"In private, it's important," I say.

"How about we go back to the mansion," Ollie says.

"Then let's go," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

I check to make sure no one is here. "Alright, what aren't you telling me, mom, the cop," I say. "I know you know something, and you're not telling anyone. I've gotten good at telling when you or mom lie to me. So, what do you know about Thea's kidnapping?" I ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver says.

"Really, because you said that it wasn't about the undertaking, like you knew who took her, you also seemed sure that Wilson kidnapped Thea, and you snuck into the interrogation room they were keeping him in," I list, angrily. "Something you wanna tell me!?"

"Alright, let's calm down," Ollie says.

"No. I might be able to deal with the secrets and lies ever since you've come back from that island, but this is my twin sister! If you know something about her disappearance, tell me know!" I say, angrily. I sigh. "Please," I say, in a calmer tone.

"I really don't know anything," Oliver says. I then start to cry. Oliver pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ollie. I'm just scared," I say. "I don't know what I'll do if he… he…," I say, but my voice cracks. "If I lose Thea forever."

"Nate, we're going to get her back, I promise," Ollie says.

"Thanks, I really needed that," I say. We break the hug.

"Any time, Nate," Ollie says.

"We better make sure mom's alright," I say. We walk down to the dining room to find with cops inside.

"Could you give us a minute, please," Oliver says to the cops. They walk off. I see mom holding a photo frame, without a doubt a picture of Thea.

"You remember how she loved to color? Her father would buy her boxes of crayons by the truckload. She could never get enough. She'd draw on the walls. And I could never get angry because it was just so adorable," Moira says. Oliver and me walks closer while she's talking.

"You should try and get some sleep," Ollie says. Me and him start to walk off.

"Is my baby still alive?" Moira asks softly.

We turn around. "What?" I ask.

"Is my baby still alive?" Moira repeats.

Oliver walks closer. "Yes," he says.

"I woke up every day for five years, the mother who lost her son, I—I can't…," Moira says, before cutting off. She turns to look at both me and Oliver. "I can't endure it again," she says. "And now both of you hate me. And you have every justification."

"Now is not the time," Oliver says.

"Yes, it is," Moira says. "It is exactly the time. I've told you both that these secrets were to keep our family safe. To keep us all together. But that was the biggest lie of all. And I've told it to both of you, Thea… to myself. Because I was too weak… to face any kind of truth," Moira says.

"What's happening now isn't your fault," Oliver says.

Moira turns around and places the photo frame on the table. She takes a few steps forward before saying, "From the moment your children are born… you worry what the world might do to them. But you never stop to think what you might do to them. That we could be our own worst enemy."

Me and Oliver walk beside her and take a hand each.

* * *

Scene change.

Mom and me walk over to Oliver, who is talking with his friends, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. "Ollie," I say, as me and my mom walk closer. Oliver walks with us as we walk into the interrogation room were Thea is.

"Oh, thank god," Oliver says.

"Oh, my baby," Moira says.

"Oh, thank goodness," I say. We all run in and hug her. We see Thea is crying and pull away. "What's wrong?"

"They've been lying to us," Thea says. "Mom and Ollie have been lying to us," she says.

"Thea, what are you talking about," Oliver says.

"He told me. Mr. Wilson... he told me your secret," Thea says. Oliver steps back. "How you've been lying to me for years. To my brother too. How could you not tell me that Malcom Merlyn was my father?" Thea asks. Both Oliver and my mom's faces told me that she was telling the truth. She turns to look directly at Oliver "I believed in you." Thea starts to walk out.

"We were trying to keep you both safe," Oliver says, Thea stops, and my eyes widen in realization.

"Do you have any idea who you sound like? You sound like her," Thea says.

"And when I thought you couldn't get any lower," I say, to Moira. I start to walk out.

"Nathaniel," Moira says.

"No," I say, cutting her off. "Don't. I need some air," I say, walking out.

* * *

**If you're wondering, Nate will not become Ghost Rider until 1 or 2 more chapters. Please review and give me any suggestions. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	2. Chapter 2 the man under the hood

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except the OC, but his powers are based on Marvel's Ghost Rider.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217: Also, chapter 1 is based before he becomes Ghost Rider, I wanted to get to the know the character before he became ghost-rider so we can see how it changes him somewhat. **

**Jp721: I haven't decided on whether I'm doing the car or the motorcycle. Do you have any preferences? **

**C.E.W.: Yeah, it's definitely very sad, but Nate is going to consider Robert as his father, and has a huge resentment to his biological father.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Man Under the hood

No one's P.O.V.

"Where is Thea and Nate? They should be here for this too," Ned Foster says.

"Yet I doubt they're coming," Oliver says.

"Well, I can't lie to either of you. It's bad, if Isabel Rochev is one thing, it's thorough. She's laid the foundation for this takeover for months," Ned says.

"But we still own a majority of the stock in the company, correct?" Oliver says.

"Yes, but Isabel has diluted that stock to the point where it's useless worthless. On paper your basically broke," Ned says.

"And what's the good news?" Moira asks.

"We can protect your assets. We need to move everything to a new trust Isabel can't touch. All I need is the beneficiaries from the current trust to approve the transfer. The two of you, as well as Thea and Nate," Ned says, handing them a paper.

"Thea and Nate need to sign off?" Oliver asks.

"Yes, and quickly," Ned says, getting up.

"Thank you, Ned," Moira says. Ned walk out of the room and Oliver walks over to the window.

"Well, now, I have to become Mayor. It seems I'll need the income," Moira says, turning around. Oliver des the same so now they are both facing each other.

"Losing the company wasn't your fault. It was mine. I let Isabel Rochev get the better of me," Oliver says.

"No. You see the good in people even if they don't deserve it. I know that better than most. Isabel is a vindictive woman. She would have done this with or without your trust," Moira says.

"How do you know? You told me months ago I couldn't trust her," Oliver says.

"Your father had a weakness for beautiful strong women," Moira says.

"They were together?" Oliver asks.

"Yes," Moira says, turning her head. "She was still in business school at the time. The pretty intern that caught the CEO's eye," Moira says. She then sits down and looks at the paper. "All right, you this to Nate and Thea and you convince them… somehow, to help us fight back," Moira says, while getting back up and handing Oliver the paper.

* * *

Scene change.

Nathan's P.O.V.

Heathens by twenty one pilots plays in the background as I race another driver. I drive at 180km/h as I race past another racer and cross to the finish line first. I then slow to a stop. I get out of the car and walk over to the street race manager. The background music stops. "Alright, so, am I getting paid?" I ask. The manager hands me the money and I'm about to walk off when I see my brother in the crowd, giving me the "we need to talk" look. I sigh as I walk over to him and we walk out of ears range.

"I thought you got out of illegal street racing?" Ollie asks.

"And I thought you gave up any reason to judge me, ever," I retort.

"This isn't judgment," Ollie replies. "This is concern."

"Well I don't want your concern," I say. "You say you're concerned about my wellbeing but you lied to me about who my father was. If you lied to me about that I don't know how I can ever trust you again, and I know that wasn't you're only secret," I say. Oliver tries to say something but nothing comes out. "Well, if that's all you have to say, "Ollie", then I'm going to be leaving," I say, almost growling my brother's name. I turn around to walk away.

"Hey, Nate please, their something else we need to talk about," Oliver says. I stop and sigh before turning around and giving him a "go on" look. "At the meeting you missed with Ned Foster, he found a way out of this financial mess. But we'll lose everything unless you and Thea sign Isabel will ruin all of us," he explains.

"And who's fault is that?" I ask.

"Look I know you're still mad at Mom and me but-" Ollie says, but is cut off.

"No," I whisper. Ollie looks at me. "No," I say, louder but no hint of anger. "Look, Ollie, I really wish things could go back to how they were before all of this, wish I could believe you and mom always did what was best for our family, that they would always help me out and tell me the truth. But, after such a big lie, I lost the part of me that trusts you with my life. Know every time you say something, in the back of my head I'm wondering, is this a secret too," I say. I take a deep breath and turn away from him. "Until you learn to tell me the truth, we're done. And same goes for mom," I say before I walk off, leaving Oliver alone to think about my words.

* * *

Scene change.

No one's P.O.V.

Thea stacks the drinks for the Verdant in the shelf. "Hey," Oliver says, as he walks in. "We missed you and Nate yesterday. The meeting with Ned Foster," Oliver says. Thea switches shelves not even addressing her brother by looking at him. "Thea, I know that you're mad at Mom and me, but we may have found a way out of this financial mess. But we are going to lose everything. Mom and I both singed. We just- we need your signature, and hopefully we can stop Isabel from ruining us," Oliver says.

"After you let her ruin us, you mean?" Thea asks rhetorically, before switching to another self.

"Yeah," Oliver says. Thea then grabs the paper. Thea then takes a step away from her brother as she examines it.

"Says "Thea Queen" here. Who's she?" Thea says, putting the paper on a shelf.

"That's you Speedy," Oliver says, as Thea goes back to packing shelves.

"No, it's not," Thea says, she starts to walk away. "Robert Queen wasn't my father, Malcom Merlyn was," Thea says, as she exits the room with Oliver following her from behind. Thea then starts walking down the stairs to ground level. "Thea Merlyn, kind of has a nice ring to it," Thea says.

"Merlyn was your biological father, but Dad raised you," Oliver says.

"Only because he didn't know I wasn't his," Thea says, reaching the ground.

"Hey, hey, he-," Oliver says. Thea turns around. "He loved you. So do I. And I'm still your brother," Oliver says.

"No. You're not. You're my half-brother. And you know who else was my half-brother? Tommy," Thea says. Then she realizes something. "Tommy who I tried to kiss. I tried to kiss my half-brother… before my real father killed him. That's how screwed up I am," Thea says, almost shouting, before turning around to walk away but stops. "You know the sad part? Well I was actually starting to be in a good place. I had the club. I had Roy. I had a big brother who wasn't lying to me. For the first time in my crazy life… everything didn't seem so completely and totally messed up. I thought I was gonna be okay. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Oliver says.

"No, what I am… is a daughter of two mass murderers. Not one, but two. So let's face it, Ollie. I was never gonna be okay. It's not in my genes," Thea says, before starting to walk off.

* * *

Scene change.

Nathan's P.O.V.

I see Laurel standing watching someone over a glass window. I walk over to her. "Hey," I say, gaining her attention. "Heard about what happened with your dad. I wanted to check up on him, and you," I say.

"Well, my dad's going to be fine. Especially since I got him out," Laurel says.

"That's great," I say.

"Are you all right?" Laurel asks. I turn to her. "You seem upset."

"Mom, Ollie, they've been lying to me. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive or trust them again," I explain.

"What were they lying about?" Laurel asks.

"You remember how my mom had that affair with Merlyn?" I ask. Laurel nods. "Well, Thea and me where born eight months afterwards," I say, looking at the ground.

"You think that Merlyn is-," Laurel says.

"I know. Thea confronted them in front of me and they admitted it. Oliver found out months ago and didn't tell us," I explain.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry," Laurel says.

I chuckle a bit. "Well I came here to say the same thing," I say. "It's nice talking to you. Thanks Laurel," I say.

"It was nice talking to you too," Laurel says.

* * *

**Okay, how was this chapter, soon Nate will become Ghost-Rider. Also, what do you think about me adding a ghost-rider villian to each season after this one. Please give me any suggestions and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing Red

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC, but his powers are based on Ghost Rider's and belong to Marvel. Everything else belongs to DC comics.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217: Oh, you have no idea how much he hates his father, but eventually you will.**

**Jp721: Thanks for the suggestions but I'd rather save Blackheart for the end, having him and his father go to war. I'm thinking of having an OC version of Vengeance as the main protagonist for Nate in season three, Nightmare for season four, and Zarathos for season fire. What do you guys think about those?**

**C.E.W.: How he becomes Ghost Rider will be answered in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Seeing Red

"Despite everyone's predictions, you've managed to pull ahead of Sebastian Blood in recent polls," The news reporter says, holding a voice recorder.

"Yes. I think our message is resonating with the voters. The people of Starling know that I have a vision and the experience apparatus to make that vision a reality," Moira says.

"What is the main reason they should vote for you over Alderman Blood?" the news reporter asks.

"Well, um… Alderman Blood isn't a parent. And the soul of being a parent is making sure that your children have a bright future… and I have been very lucky to do that for my own," Moira says.

"Yeah, mother of the year," I say sarcastically as Thea and me walk into the room

"Uh, we're in the middle of an interview," Moira says.

"We'll keep it short," I say.

"You can't have your rally at Verdant," Thea says.

"Oh…," her lawyer says.

"It's the only place that hasn't been poisoned by you," Thea says, before walking to the exit.

"Oh, and 'Moira'," I say, stressing on my mother's name. "I'm moving out, I thought I'd be better then you and actually tell you things." I then follow Thea.

"Can you give me one moment, please?" Moira says, before running after us.

The reporter gets up. "Turn it off," the lawyer says, referring to the voice recorder the reporter's holding.

"Thea, I know you're upset and you have every right to be… but we need to talk somewhere else," Moira says. Moira says, all three of us stop walking.

"I'm done talking. I just came by to tell you that it'd be a cold day in hell before you can use my club," Thea says.

"We can't just change the venue the day before," Moira says.

"I'm sure you can figure something out," Thea says, shaking her head. "I mean you have such an experienced apparatus."

"You signed a contract," Moira says.

"huh. Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower… you threaten your own daughter," Thea remarks, walking out and I follow her.

The lawyer gets the reporter to leave. "Moira. What's going on?" he asks as he walks over to Moira.

"Sorry you had to witness that," Moira apologizes.

"After her abduction. I'd think the Thea and you would've been closer than ever," the lawyer says.

"It is a very complicated situation," Moira says.

"Well my advice. Simplify it. You have to be either a mother or a candidate. You can't be both. Not right now. You cannot split your focus," the lawyer says.

"You're absolutely right," Moira says.

* * *

Time skip.

I walk into the Verdant. "Hey, Thea," I say.

"Hey, Nate, good to see you, but I thought you were moving into your new apartment," Thea says.

"Yeah, I just finished so I decided I'd come over and hang out with you, maybe help out at the club," I say.

"That'd be great," Thea says.

"Wait, what's he doing here," I say, as I spot Sara and Oliver.

Thea and me walk over to them. "What part of 'I don't want anything to do with you' are you not understanding?" Thea asks.

"I came by to see Sara," Oliver says.

"And what about him? He's been stalking me," Thea says.

"He's protecting you," Oliver replies.

"From what?" Thea asks.

"Slade Wilson is still at large. He already tried to hurt you once," Oliver says.

"He didn't hurt me. He told me the truth," Thea says. "Which I know you think is a bad thing, but it's actually not."

"It is if it cost me you and Nate," Oliver says.

"Your secrets did that," Nate says.

"Now we're going to go up to the stockroom, and if I get attacked by some shot glasses… I'll call 911," Thea says. Thea and me walk up the stairs.

* * *

Time skip.

Thea and me do some work in the stockroom. Thea sighs. "If you're going to follow me around everywhere, at least don't lurk, all right?" Thea remarks.

John Diggle, my brother's body guard, walks out of the shadows and replies, "I can't let you out of my sight. You're sick of seeing me everywhere you go. Lurking seemed like a good compromise."

"Yeah, well, it's not," Thea informs. Thea walks out and I follow her.

Diggle follows us and says, "Family's hard. Sometimes they're the hardest in the world. Loving someone so much and letting them love you back."

"You know, you're right. You should go back to lurking," Thea says, as we walk down the stairs, with me nodding in agreement.

"I spend a lot of time with your family," Diggle says.

"If you think that gives the right to way in, You're wrong. Plus, Oliver will be out of money soon, and you'll be out unemployed," Diggle says.

"Right. Then I guess I should get this right under the wire," Diggle says. Thea and me reach the bar. "You know; your mother isn't perfect. Her judgement definitely isn't. There's one thing consistent about. She loves both of you and Oliver," Diggle says.

"So what, does that mean we should just up and forgive her for not telling us that our father's a psychopath," I reply, my voice drooling with sarcasm.

"I'm not sure. But she is your mother. That should buy her something. A second chance maybe?" Diggle says.

"She got her second chance," I reply. "And a third," I add. I then notice that the TV's volume turned up and stop talking.

"Perpetrator of an attack that left one police officer injured and the other dead," a woman on the news says. "We have a shot by a bystander; but pleased be warned that the footage may be too graphic for some viewers," she says, then a video of a guy in a red hood, with a resemblance to the one that Roy wears attacks to officers with an arrow, killing one.

"Oh, my god," Thea says.

"Thea?" Diggle asks, sounding concerned.

"I have to go see a friend. If you have to follow, follow," Thea says. Diggle and me follow.

* * *

Time skip.

"Thanks for coming," Thea says to Sin.

"It's chill" Sin says. "Who's that?" she asks, referring to Diggle. Sin had already meet me since I helped her, Thea and Roy with Max Stanton thing.

"Uh… my shadow," Thea says. "Uh, listen, something is going on with Roy."

"I know. I saw him. He's totally crazed," Sin says.

"What's happening to him?" I ask.

"Do you remember around last Christmas when he bailed on us?" Sin asks.

"Yeah," Thea says. I just nod.

"He got shot up with something, the drug… and it's been messing with his head," Sin says.

"Did you tell my brother any of this? The other one," Thea asks.

"No. Why?" Sin asks.

"He's had this body guard all over me," Thea says. "He must know about Roy; think he's coming after me or something."

"What are you gonna do?" Sin asks.

* * *

Time skip.

"When I was first approached about entering this race; the prospect of winning seemed like a distant, nearly impossible feat," Moira says, to the TV and the crowd. "How could a city that's suffered so much, place its faith in someone so responsible for its suffering? But as the weeks progressed; good people such as you raised your voices in support; and I began to think I could make a difference. I could help save this city. But, recent events have changed things, and… recent events have changed things, and…," Moira pauses as me and Thea walk in the room. "And now I know I can make a difference," She says. Everyone except me and Thea start clapping. "Should the honor become mine, I promise with every breath I take… to do what is necessary. To sacrifice what is necessary for the good of the city. Starling city is my home, you are my family… and there is nothing more important to me than family," Moira says, and everyone starts clapping again. "Thank you. Thank you all," Moira cheers. Moira walks off talking to someone and Oliver and I notice Thea walking on stage.

"Hi. Heh. I just wanted to come up here and say a few words. I am so proud to have my mom here tonight… at my club, Verdant, in the Glades. Where we will be celebrating my mom for the next few hours. So, vote Queen. Tell your friends. Thanks," Thea says, and the crowd claps. I shake my head as they didn't notice what she was really doing but I did notice my brother and his bodyguard talking before my brother walks off. Thea walks off stage.

* * *

Time skip.

"So, where just waiting for him to show up, if he shows up?" I ask.

"Yeah, we just have to be patient," Thea says.

"You say that like you've forgotten that I can't be patient," I say. Thea smiles.

"Except when it comes to Laurel," Thea teases.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I deny.

"Oh, come on. When Laurel walks in the room you look at her like a love sick puppy," Thea continues.

"I… no I don't," I say, slightly glaring at her. Thea rolls her eyes.

"You are such a bad liar," Thea says.

"Even if I did have a crush on her, which I don't, she would feel the same way," I reply.

"Come on. First you waited forever, and then she was with Oliver and you couldn't and then you could again but you didn't and she fell for Tommy. You should ask her out before someone else does, come on," Thea says.

"Are you giving dating advice to your older brother?" I ask, teasingly.

"Older by two minutes," Thea pouts.

"Still counts," I reply, with a grin on my face.

"Well my 'older' brother hasn't dated anyone before, so, yeah, I'm giving advice, so you'll have a girlfriend before your fifty," Thea teases, lightly punching me in the arm.

"I'd get a girlfriend before then," I say, rolling my eyes again.

"Yeah right," Thea says.

I was about to say a reply but I hear a gunshot. I look to the source to see a man who's holding a gun being push by Roy, with him holding him by twisting the hand with the gun in it and Roy rams him into the bar.

"We need to go now," Diggle says, to Moira.

"No, I can't without my son and daughter," Moira replies.

"I'll see to the safety of your daughter. Go," Diggle says. Moira reluctantly runs away. "Thea, Nate, we have to go now," Diggle says.

"No, it's Roy. I'm not leaving without him. He came here for me," Thea says. Roy grabs a guard's wrist, while he's carrying a gun in that hand, and twists it. Diggle aims his gun at Roy and Roy tosses the guard knocking Diggle to the ground. Diggle tries to get up but Roy grabs a metal seat and hits Diggle in the head with it.

"Roy," Thea says, Roy turns to her. "Roy, listen to me. Listen to my voice. I don't know what's going on with you… but I have to believe the man I feel in love with is still inside there, somewhere. You have to fight. You're strong. You can fight this. Fight this," Thea pleads. Roy grabs Thea by the throat.

"No!" I shout as I run at Roy but he easily knocks me away with his free hand. I look up to see Thea gasping for air.

"Roy," the woman in black says, her voice being modulated and unrecognizable, aiming a gun at Roy's head. "Put her down,"

"No. Please, don't," Thea pleads. "He can't control it."

"That's why I don't have a choice," the woman in black says.

"Roy," Sin says.

"Get out of the way," the woman in black says.

"Don't do this," Sin says. Roy lets go of Thea and moves towards Sin. The woman in black pushes him out of the way and shoots him in the leg. Roy groans as he falls to the floor. Sin rushes over to Thea.

"Kill me," Roy begs. "Please, kill me."

"Please, don't do it," Thea begs. Roy stands up and the Arrow walks in and shoots Roy in the chest with three arrows. When Roy falls to the ground I notice that there where syringes instead of arrow heads on them.

"No one dies tonight," the Arrow says, his voice modulated and unrecognizable.

"What about the police," I ask, as Sin and me help Thea to her feet.

"Go outside. Well get Roy all the help he needs. I promise. Go," the Arrow says. Sin, Thea and me walks out, for some reason I feel I can trust him.

* * *

Time skip.

"We've got every cop in the city canvassing. We'll find this guy," the cop says.

"Thank you," Moira says.

"Thank you," Thea whispers.

"Thank you," I say.

"You two okay?" Oliver asks, me and Thea. I sigh, before nodding.

"Fine, where were you?" Thea asks.

"He was with me," Moira says. Oliver and Moira share a glance.

"Wow, unbelievable," I mutter, as I walk out the room.

"Glad to see the two of you are getting along again," Thea says, following me.

"Nate, Thea," Moira says, as Oliver and her following the two of us.

We all get in a limo, with me and Thea facing Oliver and Moira. "You knew about Roy," Thea says.

"What?" Oliver asks.

"That's why you had your bodyguard stalking me. Somehow, you knew what was going on with him," Thea says. Oliver sighs.

"I'm just trying to protect you. Both of you," he says.

"By not telling us the truth," Thea says. "Just like with Malcom Merlyn. You know, the two of you… think your protecting us by lying and by keeping secrets. But that's what's actually hurting us."

"You're absolutely right. We need to turn a new page," Moira says.

"You make it sound so simple," I reply. "It's not, or easy."

"I know," Moira says. "If the truth were easy for me, we wouldn't be in this situation. But to start… there's something about Malcom that both of you and Oliver need to know. Malcom-," Moira says, but a car hits the limo cutting off her sentence. And knocking me out.

When I woke up I was on the floor next to Oliver. My hands tied together with rope. "Oliver. Nate. Oliver?" Moira says. Both Moira and Thea are crying.

"I was dead the last time you were offered this choice," Slade says, looking directly at Oliver.

"Nate," Thea says. Oliver and me get up.

Slade walks up right in front of Oliver and kneels. "I often wonder how you looked…," Slade says. I then feel something, something sharp. It was a broken shard of glass from the window of the limo. I grab and it start trying to cut through my rope. "…When he pointed the gun at Shado… and took her from me."

"You psychopaths. Shado. Shado, wasn't yours," Oliver says.

"No, she was yours. Until you chose another woman over her," Slade says.

"That's not what happened," Oliver shouts.

"It is what happened. It is," Slade says, before getting up. "She told me," Slade says, pointing at thin air.

"What do you mean, she? There's nobody there," Oliver shouts.

"Slade… you were on the island with Oliver," Moira says.

"I thought I had known true despair… until meet your son. I trusted him to make the right choice," Slade confirms.

"Let me make the right choice now. Kill me," Oliver says.

"No," Moira, Thea and me beg.

"Kill me, please," he says.

"I am killing you, Oliver," Slade says, pulling out a gun. "Only more slowly than you would like."

"Don't."

"Choose," Slade says, aiming the gun at Moira's head.

"No, no, no," Thea begs.

"Don't."

"Choose," Slade says.

"Please," Oliver begs.

"Choose," Slade says, moving the gun to Thea's. Moira and me cry out.

"I swear to God. I am going to kill you," Oliver shouts.

"Choose!" Slade shouts.

"No! No!"

"No," Thea, Moira and me say. Moira then stands up.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Oliver asks.

"There's only one way this night can end," Moira says.

"No," Thea says, as I increase the speed I'm cutting through the rope.

Moira turns to Slade. "We both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson?" she says.

"Mom, please don't," Thea says. I then cut through the ropes and I launch myself at Slade, attempting to stab him with the broken piece of glass but he swatted me away like a fly.

"All three of my children will live," Moira says. I groan as I try to get up but can barely do it enough to see Slade, Moira, Oliver, and Thea.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Thea asks.

"Mom, please stop," I beg.

"Thea, Nate, I love you. Close your eyes.

"No!" Oliver shouts.

"No," Thea and me sob.

"You possess true courage," Slade says, before lowering the gun and putting it in his jacket. "I am truly sorry…," Slade says, before turning to my brother. "…you did not pass that on to both of your sons." Slade then stabs Moira in the chest.

"No!" Thea and me yell. "No!" Oliver and me fall to the ground and I sob in sync with Thea. Slade pulls the sword out and Moira falls to the floor.

Slade starts walking over to Thea. "There is still one person… who has to die…," Slade says. Slade then reaches Thea and put the blade he stabbed into her mother's chest right beside her head. "…before this can end."

"No," Oliver begs. He then cuts Thea's restraints before leaving.

"Mom?" Thea asks. Thea crawls over to her mother's body. "Mom?" she asks as she puts her hand on the lifeless body causing it to move. Thea sobs over her mother's body. "Mom."

* * *

**Okay, next chapter, Nathan will become Ghost Rider. I think that was a pretty good, yet sad chapter. Also, what do you think about the villains that I thought of using? OC version of Vengeance for S3, Nightmare for S4, and Zarathos for S5. Also, would you like me to do something similar to Oliver, of how he started as the Hood, became the Arrow and then became Green Arrow? Please review, favorite, follow, or any combination. Until next time Any-boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rise of the Spirit of Vengence

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OC and my ideas.**

**Jp721: Thanks.**

**Arrowverse fan 217: Agreed.**

**Ieuan Evans 2814: Thanks.**

**This chapter is in between episodes 20- 21.**

**By the way, all I know about Ghost Rider is what I've seen on TV or read on the internet, I probably won't get everything right, so I apologies in advance.**

* * *

Chapter 4 rise of the Spirit of Vengeance

I'm sitting in a club called poison, getting as drunk as possible. I walk out all wobbly and climb into my car. I speed my way through the city, luckily not crashing into anyone. Then I drive past the place where Slade killed my mom.

* * *

Flashback.

_My hands tied together with rope. "Oliver. Nate. Oliver?" Moira says. Both Moira and Thea are crying. _

"_I was dead the last time you were offered this choice," Slade says, looking directly at Oliver._

"_Nate," Thea says. Oliver and me get up._

_Slade walks up right in front of Oliver and kneels. "I often wonder how you looked…," Slade says. I then feel something, something sharp. It was a broken shard of glass from the window of the limo. I grab and it start trying to cut through my rope. "…When he pointed the gun at Shado… and took her from me."_

"_You psychopaths. Shado. Shado, wasn't yours," Oliver says._

"_No, she was yours. Until you chose another woman over her," Slade says._

"_That's not what happened," Oliver shouts._

"_It is what happened. It is," Slade says, before getting up. "She told me," Slade says, pointing at thin air._

"_What do you mean, she? There's nobody there," Oliver shouts._

"_Slade… you were on the island with Oliver," Moira says._

"_I thought I had known true despair… until meet your son. I trusted him to make the right choice," Slade confirms._

"_Let me make the right choice now. Kill me," Oliver says._

"_No," Moira, Thea and me beg. _

"_Kill me, please," he says._

"_I am killing you, Oliver," Slade says, pulling out a gun. "Only more slowly than you would like."_

"_Don't."_

"_Choose," Slade says, aiming the gun at Moira's head. _

"_No, no, no," Thea begs._

"_Don't."_

"_Choose," Slade says._

"_Please," Oliver begs._

"_Choose," Slade says, moving the gun to Thea's. Moira and me cry out._

"_I swear to God. I am going to kill you," Oliver shouts._

"_Choose!" Slade shouts._

"_No! No!"_

"_No," Thea, Moira and me say. Moira then stands up._

"_Mom?" I ask._

"_Mom, what are you doing?" Oliver asks._

"_There's only one way this night can end," Moira says._

"_No," Thea says, as I increase the speed I'm cutting through the rope. _

_Moira turns to Slade. "We both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson?" she says._

"_Mom, please don't," Thea says. I then cut through the ropes and I launch myself at Slade, attempting to stab him with the broken piece of glass but he swatted me away like a fly. _

"_All three of my children will live," Moira says. I groan as I try to get up but can barely do it enough to see Slade, Moira, Oliver, and Thea._

"_Mom, what are you doing?" Thea asks._

"_Mom, please stop," I beg._

"_Thea, Nate, I love you. Close your eyes."_

"_No!" Oliver shouts._

"_No," Thea and me sob._

"_You possess true courage," Slade says, before lowering the gun and putting it in his jacket. "I am truly sorry…," Slade says, before turning to my brother. "…you did not pass that on to both of your sons." Slade then stabs Moira in the chest._

"_No!" Thea and me yell. "No!" Oliver and me fall to the ground and I sob in sync with Thea. Slade pulls the sword out and Moira falls to the floor._

_Slade starts walking over to Thea. "There is still one person… who has to die…," Slade says. Slade then reaches Thea and put the blade he stabbed into her mother's chest right beside her head. "…before this can end."_

"_No," Oliver begs. He then cuts Thea's restraints before leaving. _

"_Mom?" Thea asks. Thea crawls over to her mother's body. "Mom?" she asks as she puts her hand on the lifeless body causing it to move. Thea sobs over her mother's body. "Mom."_

* * *

End flashback.

I then loss focus and I drive off the road, flying into several trees. Before I die, I beg that Thea and Oliver will live happily. That they will survive and live long, happy lives. That someone will protect them. I gasp for air before I finally shut my eyes for what I thought would be the last time.

I wake up in a bed, I look around the room and I looks like I'm in a palace everything painted red and black. I get up and walk to the balcony and look to see a view of a city from bird's eye view, a view of an unfamiliar city on flames. "Where the hell am I?" I mutter.

"Hell," a voice says. I turn to see a red skinned man, wearing a cape and pants the same color as his skin, and also had red gloves that do nothing to hid his sharp claws. "You're in Hell," he says.

"Right," I reply, sarcastically.

"My name is Mephisto, or as I'm more commonly known, the devil," he says.

"Let's just pretend for a second that I believe you, what do you want from me?" I ask.

"I want to give you what you want," Mephisto says. I raise an eyebrow. "I want to give you the power to protect all of the people you care about," he adds. My eyes widen. How did he know that? Maybe he really is the devil? Well, if he is, then I'll get what I want, and if he isn't then there's no harm done. Then I realize something.

"You want something in return for this power, right?" I ask. Mephisto chuckles.

"Perceptive," he says. "Yes, I want your soul and your services," he adds.

"Services? What would I be doing?" I ask.

"Well, you will become my spirit of Vengeance. You will punish the guilty by killing them, and also, this will give me the souls of these people for me to torture for eternity," Mephisto says.

"That's comforting," I reply, sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't, Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, he'll kill your brother, after he's made him suffer complete disappear," Mephisto says.

"And why do you think that? Why do you think Slade hates my brother that much?" I ask.

"Because your brother is the Arrow," Mephisto says, bluntly.

"What!?" I ask.

"Your brother is the Arrow," he repeats. "And Slade was on the island with him and has his vendetta against him."

"If he really is the Arrow, then he can take care of himself," I say.

"Really, because if that was the case, then why didn't he stop Slade before he killed your mother," he says. I glare at him. "Who'll be next, Sara," he says. I slow my breaths trying to calm myself down. "Thea." I ball my hand into a fist. "Laurel." I then charge at him, shouting as I try to punch him but I run straight through him, like he's a ghost.

"Okay, I'm leaving," I say, as I walk over to the door.

"You know that deep down what I'm saying is true," Mephisto says. I stop at the door. "You were born for this," he adds. I turn around to look at him.

"Born to do what exactly?" I ask.

"You have the heart of a hero. You've wanted to help people like the Arrow for almost two years, but couldn't figure out a way to help. I'm giving you a way to do it," Mephisto says.

"Which'll benefit you the most," I say.

"Well I am the devil. What'd you expect?" Mephisto replies.

I sigh. "Alright, so how does this work exactly?" I ask.

Then suddenly a piece of paper appears in my hand, a contract. "Sign this," Mephisto says.

"With what?" I ask. Suddenly a quill in a canister holding a red liquid appears on the table next to me. I look at it and then turn my head back to Mephisto.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask.

"Depends on whether you think it's blood," Mephisto says, bluntly.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" I exclaim. Mephisto's face shows no sign of emotion. I then grab the quill, carefully, so I don't touch the blood and I write my signature into the contract. The contract and the quill fade away.

"Your partner will find you, and teach you, explain what you have to do," Mephisto says. I then notice that my hands are fading. "Good luck," he says, before I fade out of existence.

* * *

Scene change.

I wake up in the bottom of my crashed car. "What in god's name was that," I mutter.

"Are you alright?" A man asks, as he walks over.

"Perfectly fine," I say, he helps me out. "Thanks."

"I've already called the ambulance and they'll be here soon," he says.

"Ah, thanks," I say.

"Wait, I've seen you on the TV, you're that rich kid, Nathaniel Queen, right?" he says.

"Mmm-hmm."

He then grabs out a gun. "Alright, rich kid, ya gonna give me all your valuables, now," he says.

"All I have is the keys to my car, which I doubt will be much use to you know," I say, taking a quick look at my crashed car.

"Fine, play it your way kid," he says, before shooting me in the head. "I'll pry the riches from your dead corps," he says. He then notices I'm still standing. I groan in pain and close my eyes, but when I open them, their glowing orange. The skin then starts to burn off of my face, causing the man to pale and scream trying to make a run for it only to trip over. I walk over the man. I then stop when I see the Ambulance. By the time my gaze shifts back to the man, he already was facing me with his gun aimed at my chest. He fires and a bullet hits me in the chest. I then turn to him and walk forward. He continues to shot me as I walk forward but the bullets barely sting. I then pick him up by the throat. "Please… you don't… need to… kill me," he sobs.

"**Yes I do!"** I shout, my voice not the same soft voice but a demonic voice instead. **"Nobody can know my secret!"** Then fire from my hand that's holding him spread onto him, burning him. I notice people getting out of the ambulance so I drop the corps of the man and run away.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm at home, getting ready for the funeral when two detectives walk in. "Hello, detectives, is there something we can help you with?" Walter asks.

"There was a murderer, and on the crime scene was a crashed car that belongs to-," the first detective says, but I interrupt them.

"Me," I say. "I can explain."

We walked into the dining room. "So, I was driving and I got distracted, and I flew off the road. And this guy came up to me to help me until he realized who I was, and decided to try and steal from me. He had a gun aimed at my head. Then this monster came out of nowhere and attacked him, so I ran away with my life, not once looking back," I lie like an expert spy. The second detective writes it all down. "Anything else you need detectives?"

"No," the second detective says. "If you remember something else, call us."

I nod. "Noted," I say. "Hope you catch this freak." The detectives walk out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell s you were attacked?" Thea asks.

"Can we please talk about this after the funeral," I say.

Thea sighs. "Fine, but we are talking about this," Thea says.

I smile and nod.

* * *

**Well how was that? Please review, favorite and/ or follow. Also, I'm thinking of doing OC's for Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, and Super-girl. Next chapter will venture more into Nate learning about his abilities and stopping everyday criminals. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5 City of Blood

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for all the review's.**

**Ieuan Evans 2814: Yeah, I'm certain the later crossover's will be quite epic. **

**Arrowverse fan 217: Thanks. If you loved Nate as Ghost Rider in the last chapter, this'll hopefully, be quite pleasing.**

**C.E.W.: this chapter is more about him learning about his powers. Next chapter, Nate will start to team up with his brother, to do as you have said. And about the other thing, I really can't wait to right that. That will be very fun.**

**Warning: This chapter has some very graphic and gory scenes, if you don't want to read that sort of stuff, then stop reading now or skip the part where Nate's Spirit of Vengeance. You've been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 5 City of Blood

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. But first I must protect my sister and brother and bring the man who murdered my mother to justice, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

* * *

"Nate," I hear Laurel say. I turn to her. She puts her hand on below my shoulder. "I'm here for you."

"I know," Laurel says. She hugs me, and I gladly accept her embrace by hugging back.

"Mr. and Ms. Queen," Sebastian says. Laurel and I break the hug, me being very reluctant to do so. We all turn to Sebastian. "I wanted to offer my sincere condolences on your loss. Your mother was a good woman. She would have made a wonderful Mayor."

"Thank you," I say.

"Thank you," Thea says.

"I'd love to speak with Oliver," Sebastian says.

"Well if you see him… tell him he missed his own mother's funeral," Thea says before walking off.

"No one's seen Oliver in a few days," Laurel says.

"We all deal with grief in different ways. And the loss of a parent is…," Sebastian says, before clearing his throat. "Well, it changes you. When you realize that your ancestors now look to you… that your family's legacy, their continuing works… are solely in your hands…," Sebastian says., he then takes a break. "If you see Oliver, please tell him I came by."

"Of course," Laurel says. Sebastian walks off.

"Something not right about him," I mutter. I sigh. "Can I please be excused?"

"Of course," Laurel says.

I walk upstairs and go to the bathroom, and wash my face. **"Hello," **a demonic voice says, I look up and see that instead of my reflection in the mirror I see a flaming head.

"What are you," I whisper, trying to not draw attention.

"**Mephisto did tell you that you have a partner, correct," **the reflection says, in a matter of fact rather than a question.

"Oh, so my partner is my flaming head reflection?" I ask sarcastically.

"**I am Zarathos, and you and I are unfortunately stuck with each other," **Zarathos says.

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean stuck with each other?" I ask.

"**I've been forced to inhabit your body so you can use my powers to bring vengeance. I just wish it wasn't some innocent stuck-up rich kid," **Zarathos says.

"Something tells me where going to be just the best of friends," I reply sarcastically.

* * *

Time skip.

I enter a store, and buy a bag full of clothing, including a black leather motorcycle jacket, which I put on strait away. I walk into an abandoned ally way. Only for two men in hoods walk over to me. I try to walk out the exit but a modified 1969 dodge charger blocks me and two men walk out. I see this metal chain and grab it. "We have gun's kid," the leader laughs. "What are you going to do with that?" I look around to make sure nobody's watching, as the boss and his underlings share a laugh about my weapon.

My eyes glow orange and the chain a small flick in the air which lights the chain on fire. **"This," **I say, my voice demonic. I then whip the one of the hooded men and it wraps around his neck, chocking and burning him at the same time. He feebly tries to pull the chain off from around his neck. The leader and his men aim their guns at me. The flesh of my head burns off in front of them.

"What the hell is that!?" One of the men asks, nervously.

"Doesn't matter just kill it!" the boss replies. I then fling the man I have the chain wrapped around his neck at the leader effortlessly, knocking them both into a wall. The other hooded man aims fires at me barely missing. I then whip my chain at him, cutting his arm clean off of his shoulder. He screams as he falls to the floor. I turn around to look at the other standing thug and see that he's still holding his gun but the hand holding it is shaking. I grab his wrist, and twist it. The two on the ground pull out their guns. I spin the thug I'm holding around and push him forward as the others fire at me but only hit their 'friend'. I then push the thug I'm holding forward, who has at least twenty bullets in him, and I swing my chain, which cuts straight through the thug and also knocks the guns out of the hands of the boss and his lackey on the floor. The body of the thug I cut in half falls to the floor. I step over it and walk towards the boss and his minion. The minion reaches for his gun, so I whip the chain and it fly straight through his forehead. The boss flinches. I pull the chain out and the man falls to the floor. The boss tries to crawl away but I stop him by lifting him up by the throat with one hand and bashing him against a wall. "Oh, god help me!" the boss screams.

"**You think he can help you!? Nobody can save you from me!" **I shout. He screams as the flesh of his body melts off, until he's nothing but a corpse, unrecognizable. I then hear someone crawling behind me, it was the thud which I cut his hand off, he's trying to crawl away using his remaining hand. I walk in front of him. **"Do you think that there's a place on the planet where you can get away from me!?" **

"Please, mercy. I have kids, they need me," the last thug sobs.

"**You should've thought of that before you joined up with rapists and murderers!" **I shout, before stomping on his head, crushing his skull under my boot. I turn to see a man filming this. I growl and he runs off as fast as his legs can carry him. I turn back around to admire my handy work. I see car keys and grin. I pick it up and press a button and the modified 1969 dodge charger beeps. **"Well, it's not like their gonna use it."**

I then hear police sirens. I hop in the car and speed off, breaking the speed limit by far, not that I'm actually paying attention to the speed limit. **"Well, I might just have underestimated you," **Zarathos says.

* * *

Time skip.

"Thea, please. I understand you're upset. This is an emotional time for all of us," Walter says.

"I'm not being emotional. I'm—I'm an orphan. I'm a jobless and homeless orphan. There's nothing left for me here," Thea says.

"I'm here. Nate's here," Walter says.

"And I thank you both for that… but honestly I need a start over," Thea says.

"Oliver," I say, as he walks into the room. Thea an upset look on her face. I walk up to him and push him. "Where the hell where you! We missed you at the funeral." I try to relax, to stop me from showing any signs of who I really am.

"And the reception," Thea says.

"I'm sorry that I could be there," Oliver says, as he carefully walks past me. "What's going on here?"

"Thea's thinking of leaving Starling City," Walter replies.

"No, I am leaving," Thea corrects.

"Walter, Nate, could I speak to my sister for a moment?" Oliver says.

Walter walks out, saying, "Perhaps you'll have better luck," before leaving. I follow Walter, not saying a word. After a minute-ish Thea walks out. And I walk in.

"Ollie," I say.

"Nate, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Look I'm sorry about pushing you. Just with everything going on I feel completely broken and it's making me so very angry," I apologies.

"It's alright, Nate," Oliver says, grabbing me into a hug. I hug him back, crying into his shoulder.

After a bit I break the hug and wipe the tears from my face. "Look, I thing I need to leave too. To sort out my issues. I think I have to figure this all out on my own," I say.

"I think that's a great idea," Oliver replies.

"Really," I say surprised.

"Yeah, you should get out of here. I couldn't stand the idea of you losing that unwavering optimism, you always find a way to believe that everything'll be alright. You see the best in people. I couldn't possibly ask you to stay if it risked the parts of you that made you who you are," he says.

I hug him. "I love you, bro," I say.

"I love you, too," Oliver says.

We break the hug. "I—I better go. Say my goodbyes. B-but expect me to call you a lot," I say, before leaving.

* * *

Time skip.

I knock on Thea's door. Thea groans. "Walter, I'm not changing my mind," Thea says.

"I'm not Walter, and I'm not here to change your mind," I say.

"Oh, Nate, come in," Thea says. I open the door.

"I came to say goodbye. I decided that I'm also leaving. I've got issues that I need to sort out on my own," I explain.

"I'm going to miss you," Thea says, as she wraps her arms around me in a hug. I hug her back.

"I'm gonna miss you too, little sister," I say.

"Can you please drop the little sister thing," Thea asks.

"Never," I tease, grinning a huge smile.

"I'm really going to miss you," Thea says, shedding a small tear.

"I know, sis. I know," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

I'm walking down the street and pull out my phone and try to call Laurel, only for it to go to voice mail. "Look, Laurel. I'm leaving town, and I want to talk to you about it. So can you please just call me back when you next get the chance," I say. I then end the message and put the phone back in my pocket. I sigh. I then see an army of men in black and orange masks marching through the streets. "What the hell," I ask.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of that chapter. How was it? Please favorite, follow or/ and review.**

**I'm taking inspiration off of venom for Zarathos. What do you think about him?**

**Also, was the battle too gory and violent.**

**And, what'd you think of the intro.**

**Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Streets of Fire

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC, everything else belongs to DC or Marvel.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**By the way, I'm sorry it took so long, I've had to finish my school assignments as well as having to rewrite this entire chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Streets of Fire

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. But first I must protect my sister and brother and bring the man who murdered my mother to justice, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

* * *

"What the hell," I say, as I see masked men walking across the street. "Z, what should we do?" I ask.

"**We couldn't even take on an army alone, at least not with your lack of experience," **Zarathos says.

"What do you suggest then?" I ask.

"**Team up with your brother," **Zarathos says.

"Out of the question! He can't find out about me and you," I say.

"**Who says we have to tell him our identity," **Zarathos says.

I groan. "Fine," I mutter reluctantly. "How do you suppose we find him?"

"**No idea," **he says.

"Alright, I'm gonna help people until we do have an idea," I say. I then run to somewhere private and transform.

* * *

Time skip.

I'm driving along when I see the Mirikuru soldier flip over a van. I then drive into them, knocking them into a wall. Diggle and Oliver get out of the van carrying Felicity. **"Come with me if you want to live," **I say. **"Huh, I also wanted to say that." **Oliver and Dig share a look. **"Hurry, it's not like those b******s stay down long."**

Oliver and Dig carry Felicity into the car. Before hoping in, Dig in the front, Oliver in the back with Felicity. **"So, where we going?"** I ask.

"Forth street," Oliver says.

I drive off. "So… ah… your heads on fire," Dig says. I roll my eyes.

"**Yeah, I noticed," **I say.

"I think what my friends trying to say, what the hell are you?" Oliver says.

"**Long story short, I died, went to hell, and soled my sole to the devil to come back to life with the power to get vengeance on Slade Wilson," **I explain.

"For what, killing you?" Oliver asks.

"**No… someone I care about,"** I say. Suddenly Felicity wakes up.

"Ah, I have a really bad headache," Felicity says. She then sees me. "Am I hallucinating?"

"**What, never seen a demon before?" **I ask.

"No," Felicity says.

"**Well I'm the spirit of vengeance and I'm here to help,"** I say. I then pull over at the bridge and we get out.

"I can walk," Felicity says. Oliver lets her go.

"Where is he?" Oliver asks.

"His cell phone GPS says he should be within a 500-foot radius. I'll call him," Felicity says. Felicity pulls out her phone and calls someone. "Where here? Where are you? Honk your horn," Felicity says. I hear a faint honk. "That's not us," Felicity says. I then hear a scream and we run to him. When we get there the man's died. "Oh, no," Felicity says.

Oliver kneels down examining the corpse. "It's gone," Oliver says.

* * *

Time skip.

"We just got off the phone with Cisco at S.T.A.R. Labs," Felicity says.

"The cure they sent us was all they had. They used up the Mirakuru we gave them, so they can't make more," Diggle says.

"We can't stop Slade's men without the cure," Oliver says.

"we'll find another way," Diggle says.

"There is no other way," Oliver says. "The foundry's been compromised. We need to get Roy out of there," he says.

Dig nods before saying, "I'm on it." He then walks out of the room.

"**Why don't we just kill them all?" **I ask.

"Wow! That is out of the question!" Felicity shouts.

"**Really, you think if they had the chance they would even flinch before killing you, or Dig, or Oliver?" **I ask.

"How'd you know-?" Oliver asks, before getting interrupted.

"**The devil told me exactly who you are, Mister Queen," **I say. **"But that's not what's important right now. Right now we need to stop the monsters tearing our city apart. So can you explain to me what's wrong with repaying the guilty with the same pain they cause others?"**

"We need to be better than them," Oliver replies.

I scoff. **"Naive," **I comment.

"Look, thanks for the ride here and everything, but it is time for you to go!" Oliver shouts.

"**Robin Hood, you and your merry men can't save this city, this time. At least not without my help. So are you going to let this city die just because you didn't like my methods," **I remark.

"Fine, you can help, but no killing," Oliver says.

"**You really know how to take the fun out of everything," **I pout crossing my arms.

* * *

Time skip.

I hear a phone ringing. "Oliver. This is your phone," Felicity says, handing Oliver his phone.

Oliver answers it. "What do you want?" he asks. "It's already too late," Oliver says. "Why should I trust you?" Oliver then looks at Felicity.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver and Dig put Roy onto a desk. "How much venom do we have to keep him under?" Oliver asks.

"Two hours, maybe," Diggle says.

Oliver grabs his bow. "Let's go," Oliver says. I grab my chain. Dig and me walk away. "Hey," Oliver says, to Felicity. "I need you to stay with Roy," Oliver says.

"Okay," Felicity says. "Oliver. John. Maybe this is obvious, but are we sure this isn't a trap?"

Oliver takes a few steps forward. "No," he says.

"I'm just saying, 'if you guys don't come back I'm going to be really pissed,'" Felicity says. Diggle smiles. Oliver puts his hand on Felicity's shoulder before walking out.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver, Dig and me walk through the hallway passing dead bodies. We walk into a room to see Sebastian looking at the window. "As a young boy I was plagued by nightmares. Every night, I would wake up in a cold sweat, frightened and alone," Sebastian says. Diggle lowers his gun. "It was my father's face that haunted me. And this is how I saw him." He picks up a mask. "The embodiment of desperation and despair." He then turns around and sees me. He jumps and screams. "What the f****** hell is that thing!" he screams.

I grin. **"The spirit of vengeance. Killer of monsters like you," **I say.

"Cool it. We don't kill," Oliver reminds.

I groan. **"Fine," **I hiss. I look at Sebastian. **"you were saying something?" **

"I-I made this mask to conquer my fears; and to remind myself of why I fight; every day; to give this city's most desperate a chance. All I ever wanted is to help people, Oliver," Sebastian.

I cackle. **"Thanks for that. I needed a good laugh," **I say, before I stop laughing.** "Now can you please get onto the important stuff," **I add. **"Where's the cure?" **I ask.

"Slade Wilson will not rest; until he honors the promise he made you, Oliver," Sebastian says, walking closer, and putting the mask on his table.

"I won't be so easy to kill once we even the playing fields," Oliver says.

"He's not interested in killing you. Not until he's taken away everything and everyone you love," Sebastian says.

"After he murdered my mother, he said one more person had to die," Oliver says.

"Whoever you love the most," Sebastian says. Sebastian walks over to his desk, causing Diggle to aim his gun at Sebastian and me to tighten my grip on my chain. He grabs a case from S.T.A.R. labs. "I hope you can beat him with this. For all our sakes," he says walking forward before giving it Oliver. "And when this is over, I promise you… I will do everything in my power to rebuild Starling City. And I won't just make it what it was. I will make it better. Like I always planned," he says.

"You really think; after everything that's happened; after what you've done; that they'll still let you be mayor?" Oliver asks.

"Why not? No one knows that I've done anything except try to save this city. And if you tell anyone about my mask, I will tell them about yours," Sebastian says.

"**Why you little…!" **I shout but stop when someone grabs my wrist. I turn my head to see it's Oliver giving me a look. I take a long heavy sigh. He lets go. I then turn to Sebastian and give him a good right hook. I look back a bit to see a slight smile form on Digs lips. I then pick Sebastian up by the throat. Sebastian mutters, trying and falling to speak. **"When this is all over, you will admit everything you've done, and if you don't I'll find you and make you're last miserable minutes on the earth one's of such agony that you'd have wished that you'd have lived a long life in prison where everyone despised you for every horrific thing you've done," **I say, slowly, stretching out my words for affect. **"Do we understand each other."** Sebastian weakly nods, his face pale from fear. I throw him into his desk. I can hear him gasping for air. I look at Oliver. **"You happy?"**

* * *

Time skip.

Felicity opens the case to reveal several vials holding a blue liquid. "Why does very secret formula have to be a color? Whatever happened to good old fashioned clear?" Felicity asks.

"So if we inject one of Slade's soldiers…," Diggle says, before being interrupted.

"According to S.T.A.R. labs; it will counteract the effects," Felicity says.

"That's assuming they got the recipe right," Diggle says. Oliver snatch the case and puts it on the table beside the bed Roy Harper's sleeping in Oliver grabs out a vial.

"We need to test it," Oliver says.

"We can't," Felicity says, taking a few steps forward. "Treat Roy like some kind of lab rat?"

"Felicity," Oliver says.

"What if it doesn't work? What if it kills him? What if he wakes up and kills us?" Felicity asks.

"We need to know, one way or the other," Oliver replies. He then puts the vail in a syringe and walks over to Roy. "I'm sorry," he says, to Roy. He tries to inject Roy but he stops. "I can't," He says, putting the syringe on the table. A phone starts ringing.

"It's Lance," Felicity says, holding the phone. She puts it to her ear. "Detective," she says. "Yes," she adds. "Yes," She repeats. She then walks away and grabs her tablet. She taps the screen and the news appears, and I see the army entering the city. Oliver grabs out a phone and calls a number.

"Amanda. What are you doing?" Oliver asks. "Amanda, the troops taking up position at the city's exits. They're not army. They're A.R.G.U.S. Your men. So you tell me what you're up too. Amanda," he says. "You can't," he pleads. "There are over half a million people in this city," he says. "Listen to me. I have the cure. I can stop Slade and his men," he says. "Amanda I just need more time," he says. He then hangs up, picks up the syringe and inject Roy with the Mirakuru cure.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter will be the season 2 finally, and it is going to have the emotional drama as well as the well-crafted battles and storylines that I love from the show. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Unthinkable

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC Nathan. I do not make any money out of this.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/ or followed.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Unthinkable

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. But first I must protect my sister and brother and bring the man who murdered my mother to justice, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

"Oliver?" Diggle asks. "Oliver, man, you okay?"

He turns around to see Roy still on the table, stationary. "The cure's not working," Oliver says.

"We don't know that," Felicity says. She turns her head to Oliver. "He still has a lot of Tibetan pit viper venom in his system.

An alarm then blares through the room. **"What's that?" **I ask.

"Proximity alarm," Felicity says.

"**Oh bloody hell,"** I exclaim.

"I rigged the tower with sensors in case goons came here to kill us," Felicity explains. She loos on her tablet and then turns her head up and says, "Slade's goons are here to kill us."

"Talk to me, Felicity," Oliver orders.

"They're inside. They're right underneath us," Felicity explains.

"Where am I?" Roy says, getting up. Everyone turs to Roy with an expression of surprise. Felicity gasps. Then one of Slade's soldier's breaks through the door. Roy runs over and tries to punch him only hurting himself. I then run over and kick him in the face causing him to fall. I hear Felicity scream and look over to see one of Slade's soldier's grab her leg through a gap in the floor. Dig shots him and knocks him off of Felicity. Oliver shots an Arrow that somehow creates a zip line. Roy jumps down it. Followed by me, then Dig with the Mirakuru cure. And finally Oliver grabs Felicity and zip line's down with her. We then hear a helicopter it flies right beside the building we were in and flashes it's light at it. Then a missile flies out and hits the building. I get a better view of the person in the helicopter, a woman.

* * *

Time skip.

We're moving to Oliver's lair. "Okay, so what exactly are you?" the woman who was in the helicopter, Lyla says.

"**You can call me the Spirit of Vengeance and I'm going to kill Slade for killing someone I care about. That's all that matters right now," **I say.

"We aren't going to kill anyone," Oliver says.

I groan. **"Oh Mr. goody to shoes has another 'we need to be better than them' speech. Great," **I say, the last part sarcastically.

"Nobody's freaked out by his head being on fire? No one?" Roy asks.

"**Look, kiddy's, I'm on your side and that's all that matters, okay?" **I say, to all of them but mostly Roy, Felicity and Oliver, my tone leaving no room for a reply.

* * *

Time skip.

We get in the base, which is completely and utterly destroyed. "Oh, my god," Felicity says.

"What happened here," Roy asks.

"Slade's army. You were right about the place being compromised," Diggle says.

"Lyla. Your boss is gonna bomb the city," Oliver says.

"Yeah. Waller's never seen a problem that she didn't think couldn't be solved with a droned strike," Diggle says.

"**It isn't like we don't have enough problems," **I say.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Lyla says.

Diggle's head turns to look at Lyla. "You knew that Waller was going to level the city and you came here anyway?" Diggle asks.

"You're here," Lyla says.

"You need to go back to A.R.G.U.S. You need to stop Waller of buy us enough time to stop Slade," Oliver says.

"Yeah, not without me. Till death do us part, right?" Diggle says

"This time it might," Lyla says.

"Guys I need you to scrounge as many weapons as you can, especially injection arrows. We're gonna load them with the cure, which clearly works. This ends tonight, without killing," Oliver says, the last part mostly to me. "There's been enough death already," he says.

* * *

Time skip.

I look at the broken glass and see Zarathos. **"You should have argued more. These monsters need to be put down," **Zarathos says.

**"They do, but like you said I need their help and arguing with Robin Hood won't get it," **I reply. Lyla and Diggle look at me with confusion written on their face.

**"Still, we can't just let them live," **Zarathos comments.

**"We'll need them. Them and a lot more. We need either an army or a miracle," **I reply.

"I know," A female voice says. I turn to her, so did Lyla and Diggle but they aim their guns as well. I see a beautiful woman, barely less beautiful than Laurel. Behind here was Sara, my crushes sister, and a small army of men in ninja like costumes. "Which is why an army is what I've brought," she says.

"Gee, Sara you could've called before you invited five, six; seven, seven assassins down into our top secret lair," Felicity says.

"What is she doing here?" Oliver asks.

"I asked her to come," Sara says, Sara and Oliver then walk off to chat.

The woman walks over to me. "I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, heir to the demon," the woman says as she walked over to me. "It is an honor to meet a Spirit of Vengeance," she then adds.

**"A? as in the are more like me?"** I ask.

"There was," Nyssa says. "We thought your kind died out a little over three thousand years ago," she says. "Their disappearance inspired the first Ra's to create the league of assassins."

**"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nyssa," **I say. We shake hands.

We then walk over to Sara and Oliver, with Felicity following. "To fight the unthinkable you have to be willing to do the unthinkable," Sara says.

"You may not want my help, Mr. Queen," Nyssa says, causing Oliver to look at us. "But there is little question that you are in desperate need of it."

"First we need to find Slade's base of operations," Sara says.

"Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using your former office building as their base of operations," Nyssa says.

Oliver walks over to Roy. Nyssa and me walk over.

"She's fine. Thea and Nate were headed put of the city before this started," Oliver says. He then turns to both Nyssa and me. "We do this my way," Oliver says.

"The league does not take prisoners," Nyssa says.

**"And neither does the Spirit of Vengeance,"** I add.

"They do tonight," Oliver says.

* * *

Time skip.

One of Slade's soldier's walk past the door, only for it to open to reveal to unconscious members of Slade's gang. Sara drops down and stabs him with a cure arrow which causes him to groan before falling unconscious. "Elevator bank's clear," Sara says.

Oliver hits a soldier with an arrow causing him to fall down. Oliver then fights two, knocking one down and then injecting the other one with an injection arrow. "Conference room's clear," Oliver says.

Both Oliver and Sara walk into Oliver's old office, with Slade, Isabel, and his men waiting for them "You must have quite a bit of faith in this cure if you've come alone," Deathstroke says.

"We didn't come alone," Oliver says. Nyssa, a bunch of her assassins and me jump into the building.

Nyssa and her assassins fire injection arrows which hit two of Slade's men. Oliver fires three injection arrows. Two bounce off of his suit, the other he blocked with his sword. Sara and Isabel start to fight, using their weapons. Slade's men run at Oliver but the league take them out. Slade makes a run for the window, I try to hit him but I miss, and he zip wires out of there. I then turn to Rochev and I lasso my chain around her waist. Pulling her over to me. I then pick her up by the throat. **"Where is Slade Wilson!?" **I demand.

"Go to hell," she says.

**"Already been there. It sucks," **I say. **"Now answer my bloody question."**

"Go to hell," she repeats.

"Spirit. No!" Oliver shouts, knowingly.

I then burn the skin off of her body. Oliver aims his arrow at me and Nyssa and her men aim there's at Oliver. Isabel screams as her skin burns off, until she's a pile of ashes

"Your reticence to do what is necessary; is why your city burns," Nyssa says. Nyssa walks out of there and I follow her.

* * *

Time skip.

Detective Lance walk in and aims his gun at Nyssa. "What is she doing here?" he asks.

Sara walks over to Lance, saying, "She's here to help." Sara then lowers his gun. "Just trust me, please." He puts his gun away.

"Guess I'll have to work with anybody who can help get my daughter back," Lance says.

"What?" Sara asks.

"One of these masked guys they took Laurel," Lance says. "I couldn't stop him. Believe me, I; I tried."

"Oh, we have a new big problem; which considering our other problems, is really saying something. I hacked a satellite and tasked it for thermographic imaging. All of Slade's men are at the Giordano Tunnel," Felicity explains.

"I thought these guys were trying to destroy the city not escape it," Lace says.

"A.R.G.U.S. is going to level the city to stop them from getting out. It's what Slade's planning on. He knows Waller's tactics," Oliver says.

**"Meaning they'll all be at the same place. Giving us the perfect opportunity to take them all down at once," **I say. Lance turns to me and by his expression he hadn't seen me before.

"What the hell is that!?" Lance asks.

**"Look all you need to know is that I'm the Spirit of Vengeance. I want to see Slade take his final breath, and I don't want to see any innocents like your daughter getting hurt," **I say.

"Spirit's right. We need to take it," the Arrow says, agreeing with me.

"What about Laurel? Wilson took her for a reason," Lance says.

"I know what it is. But the city comes first," the Arrow says.

"This is my daughter. This is your sister," Lance says, motioning to Sara. "You can't just leave her like this! Look I know you said you were trying another way, and I respect that; but Slade Wilson, his men, they're monsters. And monsters, they need to be destroyed. You've killed before. Tonight I suggest you get back in the habit." Lance and Sara leave the room. I see Felicity walking over to Oliver, and think, 'oh great. Another, sappy speech about how Quinton is wrong and he doesn't have to kill'. I follow them out of the room, not wanting to hear this.

Lance walks over to me. "Sorry about what I said about monster's needing to be put down. You seem like an okay guy," Lance says.

**"Oh, I'm just as human as you are, you know, just with a demon inside of me," **I say.

"Um, okay," Lance says.

**"Good chat," **I say, walking off.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver, Roy, Sara, Nyssa, her assassins and me walk across the tunnel walking closer to Slade's men, but he isn't here for some reason or another. "no kill shots. Let the cure do its work," Oliver says. Slade's men charge at us, and we walk to them. "Ready!" Oliver shouts, and both groups continue moving. "Ready!" he repeats. "Ready! Fire!" he shouts. The archer's fire cure arrows at the goons. I reach them and I bulldoze through them punching, kicking, knocking them over with my chain, but reluctantly not killing. We had basically defeated all of them when someone said something through the coms.

"You've been busy, kid," Slade says, through the coms.

"It's over, Slade. Your army is broken," Oliver says.

"And I pity them. But once again, you missed the point. I have the one you love. You're going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I am going to kill her," Slade says, through the coms.

"No, you do what you have to. I'm done playing your games," Oliver says.

"You're done when I say you're done! I was surprised. I thought you had a thing for stronger women. But now that I've met her; I can see the appeal. She is quite lovely; your Felicity," Slade says.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver told me to stay behind, that he would take down Slade. But unfortunately for him, and Slade. I'm not the best at following orders. I'm though surprisingly stealth for someone with a flaming head. Oliver and Sara didn't notice me the whole time. Probably too distracted by the thought of the people they care about being hurt. I watched him as he walks over to our mother's murderer who's holding a sword to his friend's neck.

"Drop the bow, kid," Slade says. Slade puts the blade closer to Felicity's neck. "Do it." Oliver slowly lowers his bow before placing it on the ground. Slade's last remaining man carries Laurel in, holding her by wrapping his arm around her neck. "Yes, countless nights dreaming; of taking from you all that you took from me," he says.

"By killing the women I love," Oliver asks.

"Yes."

"Like you loved Shado?"

"Yes."

"You see her; don't you? What does she look like in your madness, Slade?" Oliver asks. Slade drops Felicity to her knees, removing his blade from her throat. "What does she say to you? I remember her being beautiful, young, kind. And she would be horrified by what you've done in her name," he says.

"What I have done," Slade says, walking closer to Oliver. "What I have done; is what you lack the courage to do; to fight for her!" he then walks back to Felicity. "So; when her body lies at your feet; her blood wet against your skin; then you will know how I feel!" he shouts.

"I already know how you feel. I know what it's like to hate. And now I know how it feels; to see my enemy so distracted; he doesn't see the real danger is right in front of him," Oliver says. Felicity stands up and pulls out a Mirakuru cure in a syringe out of her pocket and stab it into Slade's neck. Sara shots the Mirakuru soldier holding Laurel in the back. Causing him to let her go. Then I swing my chain at Slade and pull him to me and grab him by the neck.

"Spirit! Don't do this!" the Arrow shouts.

**"No. He deserves to die! He killed her! He killed her!" **I shout.

"Killed who?" the Arrow asks.

**"My mother! He killed my mother! And now he's going to pay with his life!" **I shout.

"You don't have to do this? Is this what you think she'd have wanted?" the Arrow asks.

**"You have no idea what she'd have wanted!" **I shout.

"Laurel! Don't!" I hear Sara shot. Out of the corner of my eye I see Laurel walk over to me.

"You don't have to do this," Laurel says as she walks beside me.

My eyes flicker, shifting into a darker colour. **"Yes I do! You have no idea who I am!? Not really!?" **I shout.

"If you do this, you will be so full of hate and anger that you'll turn into a monster. You'll turn into him. Don't do this," she begs.

I close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths. I then look at Slade. I drop my chains. I then punch him in the face sending him flying. I turn to look Laurel in the eyes. **"Thank you," **I say. I see her smile. I then hear a groan and turn to see Slade getting up. I turn to the Arrow. **"Arrow, I've got this. Don't worry I won't hurt him; much,"** I say. The Arrow nods. Slade's gotten up and I walk over to him. He charges at me, swing his sword at my head. I gab the blade of the sword and snap it in two, and releasing the piece of the blade in my hand. Slade drops the handle of the sword and punches me, which I barely noticed. I let him punch me a few more times, letting him ware himself down. He then pulls out his gun and shots me twice in the head before I grabbed the wrist of the hand he's holding the gun in, and twist it causing him to let it go. He then looks at me to see the bullet marks in my head heal almost instantly, and the bullets fall out of my head. **"You won't hurt them," **I say before punching him, falling off of his feet but I grabbed him by the collar of his armor. **"You won't hurt anyone I care about again," **I add before punching him again. **"And you won't ruin my life any more than you already have," **I add before punching him again, causing him nose to bleed. I then let go of his collar. I take a step back. **"And that's a promise," **I say, before kicking him in the face.

"Amanda it's over," the Arrow says over the coms. "Slade's down. His army's been taken out. Call back the drones. Amanda, it's over!"

"It's done," a female voice says.

**"So, we just saved the city, right?" **I ask.

"Yeah, I think we just did," the Arrow says.

I sigh in relief. **"Please, do me a favor, and make sure this lunatic never sees the light of day, ever again," **I say. The Arrow nods. **"Well, I think that's my cue to go," **I say.

"You're just going to leave?" he asks.

**"Don't worry, I won't be far. See you around the streets some time," **I say. He nods again. I then run off, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Time skip

I'm standing on a rooftop, looking down at a beautiful sight. Laurel, in her house, relaxed. I smile. I pull out my phone and call her. She answers. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," Laurel says.

"Did you get my voice mail?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says.

"I heard about the city wide attack on the news and wanted to check on you. Make sure you're alright," I say.

"I'm fine," she says.

"I'm really glad to hear it," I say.

"I need to go check up on my dad," she says.

"Yeah, go," I say.

"Goodnight Nate," she says.

"Goodnight, Laurel," I reply, I tear rolling down my check. She hangs up. I just watch her for a few more seconds, before rubbing the tear off my check and walking away.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if the showdown between Nate, Arrow and co and Slade's army wasn't as good as you'd hoped it'd be, but I didn't know how I was supposed to write it with so many characters fighting all at once. Also, the other spirits of the Vengeance, will be important in season 3 and maybe 7. Please give me any suggestions or pieces of constructive criticism. And until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	8. Chapter 8 the Calm

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my OC, everything else belongs to DC or Marvel.**

**This chapter takes place during season three episode one, but it doesn't affect the episode.**

**C.E.W.: Ra's will defiantly take an interest in him, but I'm not sure whether Nate or Oliver should be Ra's 'replacement'. I'm going to need to think on that one more.**

**Ieuan Evans 2814: I just write whichever story I've currently got idea's for or feel like writing at the time.**

* * *

Chapter 8 The calm

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my family, I must lie to everyone including them, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

I sit watching the news. "The Arrow just took down another of the city's most wanted. And there's no denying that the city's crime rate has plummeted in the past five months," the woman on TV says.

"Good job, bro," I mutter to myself.

"So has employment rate and population. We have experienced to terrorist attacks in as many years. Starling City is dying. And don't get me started on this so called Spirit of Vengeance, murdering any criminal like they don't have families. Only few have escaped his wrath, and those who do experience nightmares, some even needing to go to a mental institution," the man says.

"I spared them you a**hole," I say.

"And what even is he? We don't know anything but he kills or traumatizes his victims," he continues. "The SCPD have done nothing to stop this psychopath run wild, and neither has the Arrow. The SCPD says that their doing everything they can to catch this maniac but have so far come up with nothing. If the Arrow can inspire a monster like this, what's to say that there isn't worse to come."

I turn the TV off. "You shouldn't watch that, Nathaniel," Nyssa says, walking over to me.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I say, turning to face her.

* * *

Flashback.

A couple of street thugs fire their guns at me. I doge and then I swing my chain at them, knocking them all to the floor. **"Which one of you wants their permanent vacation in hell first?" **I ask. They whimper in fear. **"Alright then, all of you," **I say, I then swing my chain that goes straight all of them in a line, causing the blood and organs to splatter everywhere. Then four assassins drop down, the same ones who helped me stop the siege.

"Ra's Al Ghul requests that you come with us," one of the assassins says.

"**What do ya say, Z?" **I ask.

"**Let's go with, see what they want, and if they try anything, we can just kill 'em," **Zarathos replies.

"**We're in," **I say.

* * *

Time skip.

I walk into an old fashion room. I see a man with Nyssa by his side. **"Nyssa, it's good to see you again," **I say. Nyssa nods her head slightly.

"So you're the Spirit of Vengeance I've heard about," the man says.

"**And I'm gonna assume your Ra's Al Ghul," **I say. He nods.

"That I am, child," the man, who I now know is Ra's Al Ghul, says.

"**Why am I here? What do you want?" **I ask.

"You're powerful, yes. But I don't believe you're ready to face the threats coming your way," Ra's says.

"**What threats?" **I ask.

"I can't say. But I wish to prepare you. So you're ready for whatever threat comes your way," he says.

"**Thanks, but no thanks. I don't work with people I don't trust," **I reply.

"What about my daughter. You worked with her before. You trust her, right?" Ra's asks.

"**Why do you want this so much?" **I ask.

"I want you to be at your best, because I see your potential. You can bring true justice to this earth," Ra's says.

"**Alright, if Nyssa agrees. I'll let her train me," **I say.

"It would be an honor," Nyssa says.

* * *

End flashback.

I walk over and grab out a sword and Nyssa and me train for hours. I won 7 out of 42 of the training matches. At least I'm getting better, I think to myself.

"I better be going," Nyssa says.

"Thanks, Nyssa," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

"Please, please, don't kill me, I don't deserve to die," the criminal in front of me begs.

"**And did that girl deserve to be raped," **I reply. The man pulls out as much cash as he can.

"Please, just take it and go!" he shouts throwing the money in my general direction.

"**That' not why I do this,"** I say. I then drive my hand through the criminal's chest and hold him up using the spin. The criminal tries to say something but can't. I then pull a part of his spine out of his chest. I look at the money and pick it up. **"Maybe I can put this to a worthy cause," **I mutter to myself. I then turn around and start to walk off. Only to be stopped by a glowing golden ankh in front of me. **"What the hell?" **I ask.

A man comes out of the glowing golden ankh. The man wears a uniform that consists of a golden helmet that covers the entirety of the man's head, excluding the ears. He wears a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

"**Who the hell are you?" **I ask.

"I am doctor Fate," something that sounds like the merging of two deep voices comes out of the helmet. He starts to fly up. "And vengeance, it is time that you pay for your crimes." He then manifests this golden glowing ankh that the end flies towards me.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Well, I hope that this was worth the wait. I tried to make sure this was a good start to the season. Also, Dr. Fate is now introduced into my OC arrow-verse. He's going to be the first of a long list of magical heroes and villains Nate's going to meet. You can suggest a mystic character you would like Nathan to team-up with or fight. **

**Also, I'm having trouble figuring out who I'm going to have as the Flash OC character. So I'm open for suggestions.**

**Well that's the end for now.**

**Or is it?**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nanda Parbat.

Nyssa walks in to see her father standing next to Mephisto. "Nathaniel is improving at a good rate," she says.

"Good," A voice says. Everyone looks to see a figure in the shadows. "We need him to be ready for the upcoming crisis."

"I'm still not sure we made the right choice choosing this boy as the Spirit of Vengeance," Mephisto says.

"I believe he might be the only hope for the multiverse," the figure says.

"And if you're wrong?" Ra's Al Ghul asks.

"If I'm wrong, then everything we know, everything there is, everything that their ever was, is doomed," the figure says.

* * *

**Well, I think we all know who the figure was. **

**Please review, favorite or follow and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	9. not a chapter, notification

**Notification.**

**New spinoff, The Inhuman Spider-man is out. Please read and review, also, I'll hopefully update this story today or tomorrow.**

**Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	10. Chapter 9 Fighting Fate

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC, who's ability's belong to Marvel's Ghost Rider.**

**This chapter takes place during episode 2 of Arrow season 3 but it doesn't affect it so I changed the name.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Fighting Fate

"I am doctor Fate," something that sounds like the merging of two deep voices comes out of the helmet. He starts to fly up. "And vengeance, it is time that you pay for your crimes." He then manifests this golden glowing ankh that the end flies towards me.

I dodge the blast. I grab out my chain and I whip it in the air, unravelling it and lighting it on hellfire. Fate shoots another one of his ankh blasts at me, but I swing my chain at it, stopping it. I then spin around 360 degrees giving my chain enough spin to fling it around Fate's legs, and then I pull him towards me.

As Fate flies towards me he fires an Ankh blast knocking me back, and releasing him from my chains. I get up on my knees, just before he can fire another blast, and I roll forward on the ground to dodging it. I then swing my chain at him, knocking him into the side of a building. He then flies at me as fast as he can and fires an ankh blast while doing so, hitting me and the shockwave sends us both flying in opposite directions.

"**Well, you are one tough son of a b****," **I mutter, getting up and he does the same. I swing my chain at him but he dodges by flying into the sky.

He then starts chanting, and then he duplicates until there's a circle of Doctor Fate's surrounding me. **"Oh, now that's just unfair," **I say. Then the army of Fate all fire a continuous ankh blast at me. I fall on my knees, screaming in pain. I then struggle to my feat. I spin around, raising my chain as high as it can go as I do so, hitting all of the Fates, and all except one disappear in a golden light. I then swing my chain at him again, only for him to conjure a shield in the shape of an ankh, blocking my chain. He then flies down to the ground, close to me. I wrap the chain around my shoulder. I then engage Fate in close combat, as Fate tries to punch me only for me to grab it. I then knee him in the stomach, knocking him backwards.

Fate fires an ankh blast and flies into the sky. He then fires several more ankh blasts which I all dodge. I then swing my chain at Fate, wrapping it around his legs and then spin both the chain and Fate into as many walls as I can. Fate fires an ankh blast at my chain, causing it to let him go, and he falls to the ground. I then walk towards him. He gets on his knees and fires an ankh blast at me only for me to shield myself with my chain, reflecting it and accidently hitting a building, causing an explosion. I see some debris about to fall on a civilian. I rush over and push him out of the way. The debris falls on top of me. Doctor Fate walks over. He then blasts an ankh blast that destroys the debris but doesn't harm me, much to my confusion. He then chants something, and the fire disappears. He offers me his hand and I take it as he helps me get up.

"**Ok, what the hell!?" **I ask.

"I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else," Fate says.

"**So there's someone else with a flaming skull your hunting down?" **I ask, sarcastically.

"Yes," Fate says. "There is another living Spirit of Vengeance."

If I still had eyebrows I would've raised it. **"But I heard that the Spirits of Vengeance died thousands of years ago?" **I ask.

"All except one. People think losing his brothers and his sisters, his people, caused him to snap. He's a psychopath who kills anyone and everyone he can find. He's become a monster who has to be stopped, but you, you saved that man's life, at the risk of me killing you. There's no way that he would do that. Not anymore," Fate says. "I better go know, more demons and monsters to stop," Fate adds, before teleporting off.

"**What a weird day," **I mutter to myself.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm walking into the place I've called home for the past several months. I then here someone drop down and I turn around to see the Arrow, my brother, aiming his bow and arrow at me.

"**Look, whatever this is about let's…," **I say, before getting interrupted by the Arrow, "Where is my Brother!?"

"**What?" **I ask.

"I said, where is Nathaniel Queen!?" the Arrow shouts.

* * *

**I hope that was a good cliffhanger and I hope it wasn't too short. **

**Also, I'm unsure whether I should include either Marvel's Blade or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**And the other Spirit of Vengeance, well he's going to be this seasons main villain.**

**Until, next time, Ant-boy out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC, who's powers belong to Marvel's Ghost Rider**

**Arrowverse Fan 217: Thanks. And Yeah, I think I'm going to do Buffy. But it'd be cool to do Blade but I don't want to have two Vampire Slayers. Maybe I could include him as a character from another earth. Yeah, I've checked it out, great story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my family, I must lie to everyone including them, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

I'm walking into the place I've called home for the past several months. I then here someone drop down and I turn around to see the Arrow, my brother, aiming his bow and arrow at me.

"**Look, whatever this is about let's…," **I say, before getting interrupted by the Arrow, "Where is my Brother!?"

"**What?" **I ask.

"I said, where is Nathaniel Queen!?" the Arrow shouts.

"**Okay, pal. Let's just act like two reasonable vigilantes. Okay, let's just talk. Can you please lower you're bow. It doesn't scare me, all it does is annoy me," **I say. Arrow lowers his bow. **"Now why do you think I know where your brother is?" **I ask.

"This is where his phone is. So tell me where is my brother?" the Arrow asks.

"**I'm kind of surprised you haven't figured it out yet," **I say.

"What do you mean!?" he asks angrily.

"**Nathan hasn't been sighted at the same time that I'm around," **I say. **"Slade has killed both of our mothers."**

"Don't talk about my mother!" the Arrow shouts.

"**Our mother," **I reply.

He hesitates. "No. that's not," the Arrow says but can't finish his sentence.

"**Face it bro," **I say before turning back to human. "You're in denial."

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver and me (without the whole flaming skull) walk in. "Wow this place is a whole lot less destroyed then the last time I was down here," I say, looking around.

Everyone turns to me with a different reaction. "Nate?" Laurel ask.

Felicity walks over. "What are you doing here?" Felicity asks. She then turns to my brother. "What's he doing here?"

"Wait what do you mean last time you were down here? I thought you didn't know?" Roy asks.

"Um, Oliver. What's going on?" Diggle asks.

"How do you know Oliver's secret?" Laurel asks.

I sigh. "Laurel, Oliver can you close your eyes. I don't want you to see this," I say. Laurel raises an eyebrow but does so anyway and Oliver does so anyway. I growl in pain as the skin starts to burn off and flames start to burn out.

"Oh, my god," Felicity and Diggle say. My skull is completely enveloped in flame.

"**You can open your eyes now," **I say. Laurel opens her eyes and looks at me.

"You're… you're," Laurel starts.

"**I'm the spirit of vengeance," **I say. My skull then de-flame-on and my skin regrows. Everyone just stares at me with shock all over their face. "You didn't see that coming," I say. Everyone still is just standing there immobile. "So, does anyone want to say something?" I ask.

"How do you do the falling skull thing? How does your skin grow back? How are you not die? What the hell are you? Can you-," Felicity asks.

"Um one question at a time please," I say.

"Ah sorry. Just nervous," Felicity says.

"Um so, Nate. Do you want to explain it?" Oliver asks.

"You guys might want to take a seat," I say. They all do.

"So how can you become the Spirit of Vengeance?" Roy asks.

"well after what happened with mom. Well, I had trouble copping. So I got drunk, and I drove," I explain, I look away from Laurel and Oliver, ashamed. "I crashed and I died," I say. "I don't know how long I was gone for, could've been seconds, or minutes. But I know something, I went to hell. I meet the devil and gave him my soul. He brought me back to life so I could kill the guilty for him. So I could protect you," I say, looking directly at Oliver. "And protect Thea. Like I couldn't for mom." I then look at the ground, like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"The devil?" Felicity asks.

"Mephisto," I say. "He told me he was the devil. He put it into me and brought me back from the dead. I don't exactly have any reason to doubt him," I say.

"Wait it? Do you mean your powers?" Roy asks, confused.

"Sorta. Zarathos. This demon inside of me. He gives me my powers. I can hear him in my head like a second darker thoughts. And whenever I look into a mirror I see him instead of my reflection," I say.

"That's… um creepy," Laurel says.

I nod. "Yeah it is. But I made a deal with the devil. There's no take backs. I'm stuck with the consequences of my actions, but I'm not sure if I even want back," I explain.

"Um, Felicity. Can you do every test imaginable to make sure he's who he says he is," Oliver says.

"Yeah," Felicity says, as she takes me over to get my blood.

* * *

**Okay. I hope this was good. Sorry that I haven't done more than this, but I'm have serous writers block and I'm thinking that some reviews might help. I've tried to capture the personalities character's personalities. I might do more character interactions between now and the Corto Maltese episode which'll be next chapter. I feel like after time Laurel and Oliver will be pretty accepting of Nate. Diggle and Felicity are going to be pretty against it. And Roy's going to be somewhere in between. I think this would be the character's actual views in this situation. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	12. Chapter 11 Corto Maltese

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC. This chapter is based on Arrow season 3 episode 3, with some alterations. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217: Yeah, Buffy is pretty awesome. Yeah, Felicity and Diggle will take longer to accept it. And them and Roy won't become friends with Nate right away, I'm going to each get them to befriend him at different points in time.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Corto Maltese

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. But first I must protect my sister and brother and bring the man who murdered my mother to justice, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

I walk over to Laurel. "Where's Sara?" I ask.

"What?" Laurel asks.

"She told me she was with you guys. So where is she?" I ask, more concerned now.

"She's dead," Laurel says.

"What?" I ask.

"She was shot, killed with arrows," Laurel says.

I close my eyes. "She told me she was hunting somebody. For the league. That's why she was here. She didn't say who, but whoever it is might've done this. I hope that helps you find this murderous son of a b****," I say.

"I hope you find him," Laurel says.

"You want me to kill him, don't you?" I say.

"I know I told you that you shouldn't kill Slade, but I-," Laurel says.

"No," I interrupt Laurel. "I'm happy you didn't let me kill Slade. If I had, I would've been filled with a darkness that would eat away at the part of me that loves Thea, and the part that loves Oliver. And-," I say, but I stop myself.

"What?" Laurel asks.

"And the part of me that loves you," I say. Laurel has a look of speechlessness. "I shouldn't have said that. Sara just died and you're still grieving," I add, regretfully. "Look you should just forge-," I say, but I'm interrupted by Laurel's lips bashing against mine. I just stand there surmised for a few seconds before kissing back, only stopping once I ran out of air. "Wow."

"Yeah," Laurel says. "Um, I should, I should go," she says.

"Yeah," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

"So, what's the play with Thea?" Roy asks.

"Do you mind if we talk to her alone first? It's been a while," Oliver says.

"Felicity able to pin her down?" Diggle asks.

"She gave us an address," I say.

"I wasn't talking to you, murderer," I hear Diggle mutter under his breath.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver and me walk to a door. He knocks. "Thea!" we shout.

I then hear a man speak Spanish. We turn and Oliver gives a reply in Spanish. "You must be Mia's brothers. I see the resemblance," the man says.

"Is Mia around?" I ask.

"She works at the café," he replies

"Where's the café?" both me and Oliver ask.

"I'll show you," he says.

"Thank you/thanks," Oliver and me say in reply prospectively.

* * *

Time skip.

"Thea?" I ask. She turns around to see both me and our older brother. "good to see you," I say. She then walks over and we all group hug.

"You to, but how did you-?" Thea asks Oliver, breaking the hug.

"Well, it's not exactly the Amalfi Coast," Oliver says.

We go over and get a seat. Thea speaks Spanish to somebody. "Didn't you flunk Spanish?" Oliver asks.

"More like skipped it all together," Thea replies.

"Oh, those were good times," I add, smiling at the memories.

"You look good. I like your haircut," Oliver says.

"Thank you. Yeah. Wanted it short, you know. Gets hot down here," Thea says. "I'm sorry I lied to you guys about Italy. I just needed some space," Thea says.

"I get that. I needed some too. But we've had five months of it," I say.

"This isn't just a visit," Thea states.

Oliver pulls out his plane ticket. "We got one for you too," Oliver says. "After Mom, I understand why you left Starling. But, Thea, I miss you," he says.

"We miss you," I correct.

"And we would really like it if you came home," Oliver says.

"I miss you. And I love you. So much. But I'm never coming back to Starling City," Thea says.

* * *

Time skip.

I'm sitting in the waiting room for the airport. "So, where'd you guys go?" I ask.

"Diggle told me you weren't interested," Oliver says, giving Diggle a questioning look.

"Look, Oliver. I don't want your murderous demon brother interfering in my business," Diggle whispers in Oliver's ear. I glare at Diggle.

The room gets quiet for a few moments. I then notice the look on Oliver's face. "You okay?" Diggle asks.

"She's not coming," Oliver says. I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. You did everything you could, man," Diggle says.

"Oliver," Roy says. We notice the look in Roy's eyes and look at what he's looking at to see Thea walking over with luggage. A smile grows. She sits down next to me.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Oliver says.

"Still not sure about flying commercial though," Thea says. Oliver, Diggle and me chuckle.

"At least it isn't a yacht," I joke. A man then accidentally tips his hot coffee on Thea's had, causing my eyes to widen in panic.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man says. Thea calmly whips it off.

"Thea are you okay," Oliver asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Thea says.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I felt that Diggle wouldn't accept Nate's help with his problem, and there wasn't much else for him to do. Next chapter will be much more interesting, with Nyssa and Merlyn as well as team Arrow. Please give me a review and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	13. Chapter 12 The magician

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Arrow-verse Fan 217: I agree that Diggle and Felicity will need reality checks. I'll try to do them, but I might not be able to.**

**Guest: I haven't watched Lucifer yet. I'm planning too once I've finished Buffy and Angel. And if I do like the show once I've watched it, I'll introduce him for sure. But it might not happen for a few seasons.**

**C.E.W.: Yeah, Nathan's not going to take a lot of things well in this chapter, all of them for good reasons, that being one of them. And he will definitely be happy to let Malcom die, but I don't think he'd be rather concerned about getting his hands bloody. But otherwise your pretty much right.**

* * *

Chapter 12: the magician

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my family, I must lie to almost everyone including some of them, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

* * *

I see Nyssa in the bunker aiming her arrow at my brother. "Nyssa, what is going on?" I ask.

"Where's Sara?" she asks me

"S-She's gone," I say. Nyssa lowers her bow.

"I'm so sorry," Oliver says.

"It was an arrow, wasn't it?" Nyssa asks.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asks.

"Where's her body?" Nyssa asks.

"Nyssa," Oliver says.

"Where?" Nyssa repeats.

"We buried her in her grave from seven years ago," Oliver replies. Nyssa rushes out brushing past me.

"She knows something. I want you to follow her. But be careful," Oliver says to Roy. "We have to meet Thea," he adds, meaning him and me.

* * *

Time skip.

"Hi," Oliver says, as me and him rush to the table Thea's sitting at. "Sorry we're late," Oliver says, before we each take a turn of kissing her cheek.

"Late is your "on time", Ollie," Thea says.

"So much for my promise that things would be different, right?" he says, as we sit down.

"Relax, it's fine," Thea says.

"Dinner is on me," Oliver says.

"With what money?" Thea asks. "Aren't you both broke?"

"Um… aren't you?" Oliver asks.

"Not so much, actually. Uh, when I decided to come back, I had no idea what I wanted to do… and I realized I kind of missed the club. And turns out, a lot of other people do too. I have investors. And, uh, they're helping me buy back the foundry from Queen Consolidated," Thea says.

"That's amazing, Thea. It's really great for you," I say.

"Thanks, any idea on what you're going to do?" Thea asks.

"You remember that I was going to college to become a teacher. Well, the college has allowed to come back and finish, I'm actually almost done, I'll just need a few more weeks and I'll be able to teach," I say.

"Seriously, that's awesome bro," Thea says.

"Yeah, I'm glad for you," Oliver says.

"Thanks, Ollie. So what's your plan. Or is it to just be a broke brooding ex-billionaire playboy," I tease.

"My plans to be a broke brooding ex-billionaire playboy," Oliver says. The three of us laugh.

"You seem changed," Oliver says to Thea. "Stronger."

"After last year, I... don't see any other way I could've turned out," Thea says.

"And that's it? You're not seeing someone or…?" Oliver asks.

"I'm hoping Roy didn't put you up to asking that," Thea says.

"No, I'm just trying to understand why you're so different," Oliver says.

"How about just being my big brother instead?" Thea asks.

"Okay," Oliver replies.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver's on the phone with Roy. "She's moving," Roy states.

"Where?" Oliver asks.

"She went to visit Sara's grave. Now she's on the top floor of some dump on Amestdam. Could be where she's crashing. League's safe house or something," Roy says.

"Wait, I visited Sara before she went to you guys at her safe house on Amestdam," I whisper to my brother. "I should be the one to talk to her," I add.

"Why?" Oliver asks.

"Because she's kind of been training me since the siege and we have some sort of friendship which might be the only way to get her to help," I explain.

"You and her are working togeth… never mind, we can talk about it later. Alright, go find her," he says. I then rush off.

* * *

Time skip.

I slowly approach a sobbing Nyssa. She then turns around and puts a knife to my neck, removing it once she sees who I am. "Nathaniel. It's not wise to sneak up on me," Nyssa says.

I give her a sad smile. "Sorry, Nys. Look, we need your help," I say.

"Look, I'd gladly accept your help, if it didn't involve your brother," Nyssa says.

"Look, Oliver might be pain, but he does have resource we don't and if we combine our efforts, we'll be able to catch Sara's killer. We both loved her, in different ways, but still love. And I want to avenge her," I explain.

"Your brother won't let us kill the killer," Nyssa says, knowingly.

"Wrong," I say. Nyssa moves to correct me but I explain before she can, "He'll try to stop us from killing whoever it is, but we won't let him stop us. We'll use him to find him and put an arrow through his heart or burn him alive. Whichever one of us kills him."

"Alright, I ca definitely agree to that arrangement," Nyssa says.

"So, I know Sara was here on mission, and I'm thinking her targets the one who killed her, but Sara didn't tell me who it was. But from the things you know. I know that you do," I say.

"It wasn't a target. Sara came to Starling to confirm rumors. Whispers really, that an enemy of the league was here," Nyssa explains.

"Who?" I ask.

"Malcom Merlyn," Nyssa says. I take a step back at the name. "He's alive," She adds.

* * *

Time skip.

"Merlyn was a member of the League of Assassins. My father released him from his obligation to us with the understanding that he would abide by its code of conduct," Nyssa explains.

"You guys are professional killers. That's a pretty low bar," Roy says.

"Merlyn's undertaking violated the League's principals," Nyssa says. "When you killed him we considered the matter closed," Nyssa says to Oliver. "But then we got word from a reliable source that Merlyn faked his demise," she says.

"What source," Diggle asks.

"Nathaniel's Mother," Nyssa says. My eyes widen.

"Yeah, well, Nate's mom wasn't exactly known for her honesty," Roy says. Both me and Oliver turn to him. "No offense. I just can't believe that a guy everyone thinks was dead suddenly isn't."

"Have you forgotten how I got my powers," I say.

"You're not a reliable source either," Diggle says.

"Excuse me," I say. "Just because you don't like my methods doesn't mean you can act like this to me. Look I kill monsters. That's my job description, whether their human or not," I explain. "So, stop being a complete idiot and start helping," I say.

"I didn't think it'd be possible either. Not until we found these," Oliver says, he gets up and presses a screen and photos of Merlyn appear.

"Did the police, you know, find his body," Roy asks.

"Merlyn had resources all over Starling. I'm willing to bet one of them was in the coroner's office," Nyssa says.

"Since learning that Merlyn was alive, the league has hunter him around the globe," Nyssa says. "Running down every rumor, following every whisper," Nyssa explains.

"And one of those whispers put Merlyn back in Starling," Diggle says.

"She tracked him here," Oliver says. "We're going to retrace her steps."

"You said you found evidence on her person?" Nyssa asks.

"Yes, Roy," Oliver says.

"We found a blank piece of paper in a Sara's boot. But why would she be carrying a blank piece of paper?" Roy asks.

Nyssa turns to Oliver. "Do you have a flame?" She asks.

Oliver ignites a flame and puts the paper above the ink causing this writing to reveals itself. "Unbelievable. My father had a notebook with hidden writing just like this," Oliver says.

"A notebook he received from Merlyn, I imagine," Nyssa replies. "This is ghost ink, one of the means the League employs for concealing secrets," Nyssa explains.

"It's Sara's handwriting," Oliver states. "Notes from her surveillance of Merlyn," he adds.

"There's not much to go on here," Diggle says.

"There's a couple of things," Oliver replies. "'Jansen' question mark," he reads. Nyssa shakes her head. "'Dad help' question mark," he reads again. He hands Nyssa the paper.

"Sara reached out to Lance," Diggle says.

"If Lance knew Merlyn was alive, don't you think he would've told you?" Roy asks.

"Only if she told him," Oliver states. "What matters is what he told her."

"And how do we find that out?" Nyssa asks.

"Laurel," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

"This was the next lead Sara was gonna follow?" Diggle asks.

"Jansen's a Buddhist Monk. Nine years ago, he was facing deportation to China. Merlyn bankrolled his defense," Oliver explains.

"Jansen returns the favor by giving Merlyn asylum in his garden," Roy adds.

"Monastery. We should divide our forces take up flanking positions," Nyssa says.

"I agree. But not-," Oliver says. I'm not sure what he was about to say but he stopped when Nyssa walked away.

"I never saw what Sara was in her in the first place," Diggle says.

"Split up. But be careful," Oliver says.

"Copy that," Diggle says. We all then walk in different directions. We spread out, sometime afterwards, I uncover something shocking.

"**Guys, you'll want to see this,"** I say to Roy and Diggle. They come over and shock spreads on their face as they see it. Jansen's grave.

"Oliver, we found Jansen," Diggle says, over the com.

"Negative. I have eyes on him," Oliver replies over the com.

"Whoever is up there is not Jansen," Diggle says.

* * *

Time skip.

We walk in. "What's going on? Did you find Sara's killer?" Laurel asks.

"We have a suspect. Malcom Merlyn is alive. Sara was here looking for him. We think he found her first," Oliver says.

"And where is he now?" Laurel asks.

"We're working on that," Oliver says. Oliver puts his bow down. "He got away from us earlier tonight. But not before I hit him with an arrow laced with particulate nanotechnology," he adds. He then sits down in Felicity's chair. "Felicity wrote a program that tracks the nanites using GPS."

"A tracer arrow?" Diggle asks.

"Yeah," Oliver says. I growl at Oliver.

"You had a shot at Merlyn and at didn't kill him?" Laurel asks.

"I tagged him," Oliver says.

"With a flesh wound," Laurel shouts.

"He's marked. There's nowhere in the world he can go where I can't find him," Oliver says.

"And when you do?" Laurel asks.

"I'm not a killer anymore, Laurel," Oliver says.

"Merlyn is. He killed Tommy and 502 other innocent. How many more are gonna have to die before you put him down?" Laurel asks.

"Do you think that is what your sister wants?" Oliver asks.

"Yes. I do," Laurel says, before walking out of there.

"Let me speak with her," Nyssa says. Oliver nods, and Nyssa follows Laurel out.

"You want to say something?" Oliver asks me.

"No, Laurel pretty much summed it all up," I say, before walking out of there. "Call me once you've found something," I add before I leave.

* * *

Time skip.

I walk over to Laurel's place. I knock on the door. "Look, I'm not in the mood to-," Laurel says.

"Look Laurel. I know your miserable. Trust me, I am too. So I figured we should be miserable together," I say.

She opens the door, and I walk in. "Look about the promise you made me. you don't need to keep it. Malcom's your father and you should have to-," Laurel says.

"Malcom might be my biological father, but family, no," I say. "Family's more than blood. It's the way they care about you; the way you would go to the end of the earth to find them. The way you'd trust your life with them. I share that with Oliver, Thea, Moira, Walter, Tommy, but I sure as hell don't share that with Malcom," I say. "And I'm going to kill Malcom for Tommy, Sara, the hundreds of other people he's killed, you, and even myself," I add.

* * *

Time skip

Nyssa and me walk into the foundry. "Where's Oliver?" Nyssa asks.

"Out, taking care of some family business," Diggle says.

"As if there weren't more pressing matters at hand," Nyssa says.

"He's not doing nothing. He tracked down Merlyn last night," Roy says.

"Did he kill him?" Nyssa asks.

"No. he swore to me he didn't kill Sara," Oliver says, walking over to us.

"And you know all of his words are lie," Nyssa says.

"I believe him. Because he swore to me and his children's lives," Oliver says.

"You really think that Malcom gives a damn about me or Thea! He's a murderer who doesn't care about who he hurts. He killed his own son for Christ sake!" I shout.

Nyssa turns to me. "You are Merlyn's spawn?" she asks.

I nod. "unfortunately, but once I find him, I'll kill him. I don't care if we have similar genes or not," I say. "I just wish my brother would get on the same page," I say.

"The reason he came back to Starling is to protect Thea. He came here because she did," Oliver says.

"And that is why you spared Merlyn, twice," Nyssa says.

"It had nothing to do with that. He explained to me, in his own twisted way, he loves her, and Nate. And that he swore to me on their lives that he didn't do it," Oliver says.

"And I swore an oath of my own that I would see Sara's killer brought to justice," Nyssa says. Nyssa then walks out of there.

"Nyssa! Nyssa!" Oliver shouts trying to walk over to her, but Diggle, Roy and me stop him.

"Oliver, wait," Diggle says.

"We have to stop her," Oliver says.

"Do we? Listen, I understand why you can't kill Merlyn, all of the reasons," Diggle says. "Maybe he killed Sara. Maybe he didn't."

"He didn't," Oliver says.

"Either way, the world is a better place without Malcom Merlyn in it," Diggle says. "You made a vow not to kill. Nyssa didn't." Oliver looks at Roy who nods in agreement at Diggle's statement.

I start to walk out of the foundry. "Where are you going?" Oliver asks.

"Isn't it obvious? To kill Merlyn," I say.

"No you're not. He's your father," Oliver says.

"No, he's not. Family's more than just blood. Merlyn doesn't fit the criteria to being my father. He's evil and he deserves to die," I say.

"Merlyn doesn't deserve that. No one does," Oliver says.

"Yes he does. There's a word for people like Merlyn. Sick. And like a sick dog, he needs to be put down," I say. I move to walk out but Oliver grabs my arm.

"What happened to you?" Oliver asks.

"What happened to me? I changed. Change is a part of life. You don't change; you don't adapt, you die. You adapted when you were on the island, because you needed to, to survive hell. Well Thea and me both went through hell too and we adapted just like you. We accepted what you became. It's time for you to accept what we've become," I say. I then walk out.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver rings me while I'm driving around patrolling the city, but so far I've found nothing. I sigh and answer it. "This better be important," I say.

"Nyssa kidnapped Thea," Oliver says.

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's holding her kidnapped as bait for Merlyn," Oliver says.

"I'll keep patrolling the city. Let me know when you find something, and I'll do the same," I say.

"Alright," Oliver says.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver calls again and I answer. "What have you found?" I ask.

"We saw a mysterious smoke in the sky. The league's methods are a bit old school, so-," Oliver says

"You think it's some sort of smoke signal," I say.

"Yeah," Oliver says.

"Where is it?"

Oliver tells me the location.

"S***, I'm on the other side of town. It might take me a while to get there," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

I get to the factory and I see Nyssa, Oliver, and Merlyn fighting. I jump down. **"How about I join in," **I say. I then push Nyssa against a wall and I throw my chain through the wall and I warps around Nyssa, chaining her to the wall, which'll hold her a few minutes. Merlyn then fires an arrow at me, but I catch it. **"You think, even if your arrow hit me, that it'd do you any good?" **I ask. The arrow starts to combust in my hand. **"This won't either," **I say, as I throw the combusting arrow at him as it breaks apart the arrow, and becomes a pure flame that hits Merlyn knocking him over.

"Spirit! Don't do this!" Oliver shouts.

I ignore him and approach Merlyn. He shoots an arrow through my shoulder which forces me to take a step back, before I continue moving toward Merlyn.

"We can't kill him," Oliver shouts.

"No, he deserves to die," Nyssa says.

I ignore them again and continue towards Merlyn he shoots me again causes me to take a step back but I continue walking forwards. I'm within arms-length of him now.

"Nathaniel! Stop!" Oliver shouts.

"Son," Merlyn says, surprise in his voice.

"**I am not your son!" **I shout, as I punch him in the face. **"And you're sure as hell aren't my father!" **I shout as I land another blow. Merlyn's barely conscious, a few more strikes and he won't be with us anymore. I was about to hit him again when an arrow shoots me from behind. A green tipped arrow.

"Nathaniel! Enough!" Oliver shouts.

"**Y-You shot me!?" **I ask, the shock present in my demonic voice.

"This has gone far enough," Oliver shouts.

"**I'm not one of your soldiers who will fall in line every time you give a command, Ollie. Get out of my way," **I say.

"I don't want to fight you but I can't let you kill him," Oliver says.

"**Then I'm sorry," **I say. I charge at my brother he fires two arrow into me before I reach him, he's about to fire a third but I push his bow away from me so when he fires it hits nothing of value. I then punch him repeatedly in the face. **"Stay down, bro. Last warning," **I say. I then turn to Merlyn and start to walk over only for another arrow to shoot me, straight through the heart. My legs grow limp as I struggle to keep balance. I turn to my brother. The flames coming off of my skull start to die. **"Why?" **I ask, falling to the ground. I hear Oliver, Merlyn and Nyssa scream and shout. Oliver and Merlyn running over to me before I fall unconscious.

* * *

Oliver Queen's point of view.

I rush over to my brother. I check his pulse. It's faint and getting fainter. I grab the arrow and pull it out. The wound starts to regenerate. I check his pulse and it's going back to a health beat. I sigh in relief and look at Merlyn. "You better go before he wakes up," I say.

"But he'll wake up?" Merlyn asks.

I nod. He runs off.

* * *

Time skip.

Nyssa, John and me carry Nate's body into the room. "Oh, my god, Nate, is he going to-?" Laurel asks.

"He's alive. Lucky considering what happened. I think he has some sort of regeneration ability that's keeping him alive," I explain.

We then place him on a table. "And Thea?" Roy asks.

"I spoke to her. She's fine. Doesn't know who took her or why," I say. Nyssa then punches me in the face. "I may have deserved that," I say.

"You deserve worse," Nyssa says.

"Um, what's going on?" Roy asks.

"Merlyn didn't kill Sara," I say.

"And you didn't almost kill your own brother," Nyssa says, sarcastically.

"What? Oliver, please tell me you didn't?" Laurel says. I can do nothing but look away in shame. Laurel then punches me in the face.

"You're a fool; who insults the memory woman he once loved," Nyssa says.

"I will honor Sara's memory by finding and punishing the person who did this. The real person," I say. Nyssa starts to walk away. "Nyssa," I say, and she turns around to face me. "So long as Malcom Merlyn is in my city, the League will make no move on him. He's under my protection," Oliver says.

"You would incur the wrath of the League of Assassins?" Nyssa asks.

"I would do what I have to in order to buy the time necessary; to find out what really happened with Sara," I say.

"You have made an enemy tonight. One with a long memory," Nyssa says, before walking out.

"Oliver," Laurel says. "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure. I'd never have gone to the lengths I did to keep him alive," I say, looking at my unconscious brother. "I promise," I say.

"What did I miss?" Felicity says, walking in.

* * *

Nathan Queen's point of view.

"What did I miss?" I hear someone say. I groan as I get up.

I open my eyes to see Laurel. "You okay," she asks.

"Well I feel like I got hit by a bus with spikes on it, but I think I'll live," I say. I then get up, pain moving through my body as I do. I turn and see Oliver. Before anyone could say anything else, I give Oliver an uppercut that sends him flying.

"Oh, my god," Felicity says.

Oliver looks at me to see the tears running down my face. "You almost killed me. For Malcom," I say, disgusted.

"I didn't mean to-," Oliver says.

I interrupt him, "You didn't mean to? You shoot an arrow through my heart? You cut it literally in half. Don't tell me that was just an accident. An accident is when your drunk and cheat, or when you get into a fight. Almost killing someone isn't a mistake. I trust Malcom more than you, at least I can count on him to stab me in the front."

I start to walk out getting to the stairs. Oliver gets up on his knees. "I'm sorry, bro," Oliver says, as Felicity, Roy and Diggle help him to his feet. I stop.

"Bro? Really? You know that means brother, right? You think we're brothers?" I ask. I then turn my head to look at him and say, "'Cause it doesn't feel like that to me." the look of hurt on his face says a million words, but frankly I don't care much for any of his words right now. I walk out of the foundry.

"So I missed a lot," Felicity says. Roy and Diggle give her a nod in agreement.

* * *

Time skip.

I'm standing in my room where I've been staying at. My head being filled with voice's. "Thanks, Ollie. So what's your plan. Or is it to just be a broke brooding ex-billionaire playboy," my voice teases.

"My plans to be a broke brooding ex-billionaire playboy," Oliver's voice says. Oliver's, Thea's and my voice laugh.

"Family's more than blood. It's the way they care about you; the way you would go to the end of the earth to find them. The way you'd trust your life with them," my voice says.

"Bro? Really? You know that means brother? You think we're brothers?" my voice asks. "'Cause it doesn't feel like that to me." I then roar as I throw my table to the other side of the room. I start sobbing.

"Nathaniel," I hear Nyssa and I turn around to find it isn't just a voice in my head.

"What do want, Nyssa?" I ask, my tone as cold as ice.

"I came to apologize," Nyssa says. "Kidnapping your sister was a bit out of line."

I chuckle. "A bit?" I ask, almost growling the word. "Huh. It was way out of line. And you didn't just hurt her. Your betrayal it—well, I haven't fell that kind of pain since Slade killed my Mom," I say.

"Look I want to try and make it up to you," Nyssa says.

"Huh. You think you can make it up to me? The only reason I haven't killed you is out of respect for the friendship we used to have. Get out," I say.

"I-I understand," Nyssa says, clearly upset.

"**I said, 'Get out!'" **I shout, my demonic voice summoned due to my anger, causing Nyssa to flinch, before rushing out of here. Once she's left, I fall to the ground and break into tears.

* * *

**Well, this was quite a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And no I'm not anti-Oliver, but I do think that Oliver and Nate would fight a lot due to their different methods and one thing would lead to another. There'll be a lot of family drama in this story, but the next few chapters will have some very big issues. **

**Please review, favorite and/or follow. And until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	14. Chapter 13 Secret Origin Felicity Smoak

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Arrow-verse Fan 217: Thanks. Yeah I hope Nate forgives Nyssa too. I'm thinking about Lucifer, but I still haven't gotten around to seeing the series. I do plan to when I've finished some of the other shows I'm currently watching. Etrigan, I'd like to add him in, but I'm not sure how. Trigon, I'm pretty sure he's a villian, do you mean someone else?**

**Timbarney110: I'm not sure whether or not I'll have Nate or Oliver fight Ra's but I'll take your vote under consideration.**

**C.E.W.: Yeah, Oliver and Nate's relationship as brothers is completely shattered. But they'll eventually repair it. I was originally planning to have it be fixed in the next couple of chapters, but your review made me realize that even if it did happen, it'd break again and again. So it'll probably be during season four that they'll start fixing their brotherly relationship.**

**Ieuan Eveans 2814: I'm not sure whether or not I'll have Nate be the one facing Ra's. It'll depend what's happened previous to it and what my plans are afterwards.**

**Juhiko02: Nate has a car. That same car as Robbie Reye's has in agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I actually didn't know that Ghost Rider had the power to summon his vehicle.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my sister, I must lie to almost everyone including her, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

Oliver knocks and walks in. "Hello? Speedy?" Oliver asks.

Thea and me walk over, me trying to avoid eye contact with Oliver. "Just signed the lease. What do you think?" Thea asks.

"Thea, you're signing a lease on a spot that you couldn't possibly afford," Oliver says.

"I can, actually," Thea says.

"With whose money?" Oliver asks.

"Malcom Merlyn's, yay," I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice, my tone filled with a darkness that Thea either ignores or doesn't notice. I'm not sure whether the darkness in my voice is due to being in the same room as Oliver, talking about Merlyn, or a combination of both.

"His estate he means. When I left Starling City, I mentioned something to Ned Foster about Malcom being my father," Thea says. By the look on Oliver's face, he's almost as unhappy about this as me. "And there was a lot of legal stuff I didn't understand."

"He left you money?" Oliver asks.

"The entire world thinks he's dead so, yes, legally, his estate goes to his last living heirs," Thea says, the last part looking at me. Oliver then looks at me.

"Hey, I haven't taken any," I say, my voice cold. Thea notice's and looks confused.

"What's going on between the two of you," Thea asks.

"It's nothing," Oliver and me basically say at the same time.

"So, wait, last week when you told me that you had investors for the club, that was a lie?" Oliver asks.

"I was afraid that you guys wouldn't react well to the idea of me taking his money," Thea says.

"It's blood money, Thea. You don't know what Malcom Merlyn is capable of," Oliver shouts.

"I know what his money is capable of. Renting me this really sweet loft," Thea says.

"Listen to me. He's alive. And if you take his money, he has a hold on you," Oliver says.

"I think you're being a little melodramatic. I'm his daughter, okay? He's not going to put me in any danger," Thea says.

"I'm pretty damn sure Tommy was thinking something similar to what you are now before Merlyn dropped a building on him," I reply.

"And that is card you don't get to play," Thea says. "You guys are my brothers; but that doesn't mean you have to tell what I can do with my life. I am my own person. Movers are coming tomorrow, so you can stop by with popcorn or not stop by at all," Thea adds, before walking upstairs.

"Can we talk?" Oliver asks.

"I said all I wanted to say last week," I reply, showing no room for Oliver to respond.

The power to the entire city then goes out. Me and Oliver sneak out the window and go out to help people in different directions. But I stop when I see someone familiar in the graveyard. He looks just like; no it can't be; is it. I was thinking but am interrupted from my thoughts by someone bumping into me. I ignore it and look back to see the familiar persons gone. Then the TV's start again. I turn to it, and see a pixilated eye on the screen. "We are Brother Eye. Judgement has been rendered against this city. A sentence carried out. An earthquake. A siege. This is what comes next. A new life you will live on your knees. And it will take nothing more than the push of a button. We are in control now. And this is all just the beginning. Let there be light," the TV says. Even though of all the questions about the hacker I had, I had a bigger one, was that really Tommy?

* * *

Time skip.

"Whoever this brother eye group is…," Felicity says as she walks down into the foundry only to stop talking and her, Diggle and Oliver stop walking when they see me.

Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Roy and me stand in silence for a few moments. "Nate, what are you doing here?" Oliver asks.

"I want to help," I say. Everyone presides Roy who I explained to earlier was shocked. "Look, I know we haven't exactly been friends this past week. But we both have the same goal, to keep this city safe. So, if you let me help, I'll play by your rules for this mission, even not killing if you ask me to," I explain.

"Alright, you can help, but you follow my orders and under no circumstances will you kill," Oliver says.

I sigh. "Alright, but only until this mission is done, once their locked in prison and we've stopped them I'll go back to killing," I say.

Oliver sighs. "We've got a deal," he says, shaking hands.

"So," I say. "You were saying?" I ask Felicity.

"Whoever this Brother Eye group is got access to the city's protective network and uploaded a system wide virus," Felicity explains.

"Anyway to trace it?" Oliver asks.

"No, it deleted itself as soon as it finished its task," Felicity says.

"It said that the outage was just the beginning," Diggle says.

"Let's find them before there's a next time," Oliver says.

Felicity starts working until her phone goes off. She answers it. "Hello Detective," she says. "Captain," she corrects herself. "We are," Felicity says.

* * *

Time skip.

"We said this was just the beginning," Brother Eye says. "Electricity is not the only power in this city. Consider money, for example. The banks are next to go dark. Your beloved dollars whipped away as your accounts will finally all be equal at zero," Brother Eye says.

"Felicity," Oliver says.

"I'm working on it," Felicity replies. "I set up some trace IP packets. As soon as he opened the channel as soon as Brother Eye's last broadcast I scooped up the crumbs," she says.

"Crumbs that we can follow?" I ask.

"I hope so," Felicity says.

* * *

Time skip.

A beep goes off from the computer and we all look at it. "What's going on?" Felicity asks, as she is out of her seat and walks over to us.

"S.C.P.D. just dispatched a riot squad," Oliver says.

"It's like trying to fight a fire with gasoline," Diggle says.

"And to think I didn't notice how idiotic police are before now," I say.

"Suit up," Oliver says to Roy. My skin then burns off and I say, "Don't think I'm going to miss out on all the fun," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

We drive off, Roy and Oliver in their bikes and me in the hell charger, using my powers to increase its speeds to a level that'd make the flash jealous, leaving flame marks behind it. I get there and see the riot. The riot squad only seeming to make the situation worse. **"I've got to do everything myself," **I mutter to myself. I jump on top of a random car. **"Citizens of this fair city," **I say, in as calm and heroic tone I can muster with the demonic voice, putting my hands on my hips. **"You are only making the situation worse, please go back to your homes so the vigilante's and S.C.P.D. can keep you and your money, safe," **I say. The crowd looks at me, but doesn't move. I sigh a demonic sigh. **"I said get the f*** out of here!" **I shout demonically, taking my hands off my hips and making the most threating hand movements I can think of, scaring the crowd and the riot guards off.

I see Arrow and Arsenal appear once the crowd's mostly gone. "What happened?" Oliver asks. "What did you do," Oliver asks.

"**All I did was scare 'em off with my beautiful voice," **I say, half-jokingly. **"Promise, hell demon's honor," **I add.

He sighs. "Nate's "Beautiful voice" has dispersed them, but we can't calm an entire city Felicity," Oliver says.

"The trace led me to the virus they're using. And it is a mile past complex. I'm combing through now." Felicity says. A few moments later Felicity mutters into her coms, "No, no, no."

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks.

"The virus, I can't stop it," Felicity says.

"How do you know?" Oliver asks.

"Because it's mine," Felicity replies. "I wrote it five years ago," she adds.

* * *

Time skip.

Oliver, Roy, and me, with a less enflamed head, walk in. "Okay before you say anything, just know that I never imagined the virus being used for something like this. I mean sure I could have imagined it. I have a very vivid imagination," Felicity babbles. She gets up. "Like Cronuts, I had a vision of them-," she adds, only to get interrupted by my brother.

"Hey," Oliver says, calming her down. "Relax. Take a deep breath. Good. Now start at the beginning," Oliver says.

"I was in this, I guess you could call it a group, in college. We were hacktivists. For lack of a better word. Civil disobedience via the World Wide Web. I created this, this, super virus. It could give us root access to any infected server. We could expose government fraud, and start virtual sit-ins and digitally deface criminals. I guess you could say it was my first attempt at being a hero," Felicity explains.

"Felicity," Oliver says, stepping forward to her. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

Felicity turns her head to Oliver, "Do we even know a fraction of what happened to you the five years you were away?"

Oliver is silent before asking, "Who else had access to the program?"

"Myron Forest. He was my—I had a boyfriend in college and Myron was his roommate," Felicity explains.

"And he was a member of this hacktivist group? What about the boyfriend?" Oliver asks.

"Oh, he couldn't have done this. He's… not in the picture, but Myron always had somewhat of an edge," Felicity says.

"Can you get me an address," Oliver asks. Oliver starts to walk out.

"Sure," Felicity says, before sitting down in her chair. Felicity sighs. "There's one small problem," she adds. We walk over to see Thea walking over to the exit on the security monitors. "Not small necessarily, but short. Just take the alleyway entrance," she says, sighing again.

* * *

Time skip.

I watch over the monitor as Oliver goes to talk to Thea. "Backup generator keeps that locked," Oliver says. Thea turns to look at Oliver. "Or so they told me," he says. Thea walks over a confused look on her face. "I could never get that stupid door to open. Contractor says the entire sublevels flooded, though. A water-main break," Oliver lies.

"What are you doing here, Ollie?" Thea asks, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"A super hacker's trying to take over the city and I'm worried about you. I still get to be worried, right?" Oliver asks.

"Yes," Thea says. "And if you really have to, you and Nate can be judgmental. Occasionally," she says. "But someone told me recently that family is pretty precious. And love, in spite of everything is what makes it precious. Right now the Queen family is just you, me and Nate," Thea explains.

"So let it just be you, me and Nate," Oliver says, taking a few steps forward. "And don't take Merlyn's money."

"I'm trying to meet you halfway here, Ollie. The other half is up to you," Thea says. Thea starts to walk away before stopping. "What's going on between you and Nate?" she asks. She turns around to look at Oliver. "And don't tell me it's nothing. I know it's not."

"He, he won't," Oliver says, but stops trying to word this properly. "I did something. I hurt him in a way I didn't know was even possible. I broke his trust. I broke the admiration he used to have in his eyes for me. I broke our friendship. I broke everything," Oliver says. "I've been trying to apologies. Trying to figure out a way to fix things, but every time I do he gives me a snarky or sarcastic reply, or just straight up tells me to go to hell," he explains, tears starting to build up. Thea has a look of concern on her face. "And- and I deserve it," Oliver says, his voice starting to crack. "He- he doesn't know I couldn't feel any worse, any more hurt than I already do. I-," Oliver says, but was cut off by Thea hugging him. Oliver starts sobbing. I watch the screen, seeing and hearing the entire thing.

* * *

Time skip.

We stand there watching this Myron Forest working on his computer. Thanks to my B- in digital tech in grade twelve I could tell he wasn't doing anything Brother Eye-y… at the moment. He then turns off one of his screens and see Oliver, Roy and me in the mirror, them in their costumes and me with my flaming skull. "Myron Forest; you have failed this city," Oliver says. Oliver and Roy fire an arrow into his two other computer that are still on.

"**Tell me how to retract all the infected packets from subsystem mainframes," **I order. Roy and Oliver looked at me shocked. **"What? I'm not just a pretty face," **I say.

"You think I'm behind the cyber-attacks?" Myron asks.

"Sounds like a Brother Eye to me," Roy says. I hum in agreement.

"I swear to God, I'm not. I head up the IT department of an accounting firm. I drive a hybrid. It's blue. I'm one of the sheep lunatics like these guy's hate. Why would I do this?" Myron says.

"The code's an A-axis bioumeric algorithm that you've used before!" Oliver shouts.

"In college. My roommate, his girlfriend. Yeah. Sure, sure. We developed it, we called it a super virus, but that doesn't mean I'm the Eye guy. Have you tried Felicity Smoak?" Myron asks.

"She's innocent," Oliver says.

"Then it' gotta be someone else," Myron says. "After we graduated, I might have showed the code off to a few people," he adds.

"**Who were they?" **I ask.

"I don't remember. It was five years ago. I didn't think it was a big deal. We were just kids playing with matches," Myron says.

I then walk over, closer to him, getting up in his face. I look back to see Oliver's reaction; he looks concerned but not enough that he's going to attack me. **"If I find out that you're behind this. I will take you somewhere where no one can hear you scream and I will slowly, oh so slowly, burn the skin off your body, until your own family wouldn't recognize you, understand?" **I growl.

"I swear to God, I have nothing to do with this," he basically screams in terror. I stand there for a few seconds, watching his reaction. **"He isn't the Eye guy,"** I confirm.

* * *

Time skip.

We walk into the bunker, and my face returns to normal. "I'm running out of expletives," Felicity exclaims.

"We need to track down whoever Myron shared his code with," Oliver says.

"I hacked all of his emails and texts from five years ago, and all I got was depressed," Felicity says.

"Okay, and what about your ex?" Oliver asks.

"I already told you, he didn't do it," Felicity says.

"Why? Because he's your ex-boyfriend?" Oliver asks.

"Because," Felicity says, turning her chair around. "My senior year of college, Cooper and I did a stupid thing. He got arrested and he went to prison," Felicity explains.

"So he went to prison. Maybe he got out," Oliver says.

"he didn't," Felicity says.

"how do you know?" Oliver asks.

I was about to tell my brother that he should stop pushing when Felicity says, "Because he's dead. He hung himself before sentencing." She then turns around back to her computer.

"Felicity…," Oliver says, but she walks away.

"I just really need to be alone right now," Felicity says.

* * *

Time skip.

"There are people on the other end of this thing, right? People we can hit?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, problem is we can't seem to find 'em," I say.

"We need Felicity," Oliver says.

"I'm here," Felicity says, walking in. "My super virus has 3407 traceable access nodes. Hopefully I didn't put a firewall on every one, though," Felicity says, before sitting down in her chair. "Of course I did, because I'm smarter than that. Seriously if I had two less IQ points, we never would have gotten in this mess," Felicity says.

"Are you alright? Where's your mom?" Oliver asks.

"I don't know. Probably back at my place…," Felicity says. Roy, Diggle and me share a look before walking out of the lair.

* * *

Time skip.

"She's been MIA for over an hour," Oliver says.

"Well you did tell her to go home. I just had an A.R.G.U.S. agent pick up Sara. I could have them go back, check things out," Diggle says.

"Yeah," Oliver says. Diggle then walks off. Oliver grabs his phone and then presses a button on it with a picture of Felicity. The line starts ringing. "Felicity is never more than five feet from her phone. Agh. Something's wrong," Oliver says.

* * *

Time skip.

These armored police cars stop in front of a garage. With men holding guns. "All right, boys, light them up!" the leader of them says. The men aim their guns and fire, unfortunately for them I jump in front of the truck, and use my chain to create a vortex of heat that melts all of the bullets. They stop firing after a while and pull out a missile launcher. I wrap my chain around my shoulder/waist. Roy fires an arrow to stop it, which hits it but not before it already fired a missile which was headed straight at me. I catch it with no difficulty and when it explodes I absorb it, not even damaging my jacket. They then aim their guns at me.

"**I'd stop before you piss me off. Cause if you do, I'll kill the lot of you. So if you want to live till another day, slowly put the guns on the floor, kick 'em away out of your reach, and put your hands on your head, understand?" **I ask. The gang look at their leader who considers his options for a second before lowering his gun and doing as I said, and his men copy him.

"Did, did we just see that?" Roy asks, in complete shock.

"Yep," Diggle says, unable to stop staring in disbelief.

* * *

Time skip.

I walk down into the foundry to see Oliver and Felicity talking. "Old lovers have a way of old wounds. Lovers. Sounds creepy no matter how you say it," Felicity says. Oliver chuckles.

"Felicity; I want you to know that whatever experiences you had to go through, I'm glad you did. They shaped the person you are today. And you know how I feel about her," Oliver says.

"I should head out," Felicity says. She grabs her bag. "You were right," she says, taking a few steps forward towards him. "We have to love our families. No matter what," she adds, she then starts to walk out, but stops when she sees me at the stairs.

"Nate?" Felicity asks. Oliver then sees me.

"I just came to talk with Oliver," I say.

"How long were you standing there?" they ask.

"Less than a minute," I say.

"Right," Felicity says, embarrassed and walking out of the foundry.

Once she's out, I walk over to Oliver, "I like your girlfriend. At least when she isn't trying to crucify me," I say.

"Felicity? She isn't my girlfriend?" Oliver lies, undeniably horribly.

"Please," I say. "You look at her the same way I look at Laurel," I add.

"So, have you come here to be say something to hurt me or something. Because if you have, can you get it over with already," Oliver says.

"No, that isn't why I'm here," I say. I sigh. "I hear what you said with Thea. I saw and heard it over the monitors. And, Thea, she's right. So, would you like to come to my College graduation this weekend?" I ask.

"Your forgiving me?" Oliver asks, a bit shocked.

"Hell no," I say, too quickly. "Ah sorry. What I meant to say is this is a first step. A baby step. In a long road filled with steps, to forgiving you and regaining my trust in you. And I can't say that some days I won't be snarky and sarcastic, because I will. But I think if we start now that maybe, someday, I will forgive you," I explain. Oliver gets a bit teary. "This mission. It wasn't too bad. Maybe we can do it again sometime. And also, I want to help you with finding Sara's killer. But I'm still again kill Merlyn when I find him, he still deserves to die," I add.

"I guess you're right. We do have a lot of issues we need to work out," Oliver says.

* * *

Time skip, Laurel Lance's P.O.V.

I walk through S.C.P.D.'s precinct. "They had their guns aimed at us and that new vigilante, Spirit of Vengeance? He jumped down in front of us and spun his chain and the flame of it melted the bullets. It was like something out of one of those horror movies kids watch," one guy says.

"And when they fired a missile at him he just absorbed it or some s***," the other guy says.

"Good work Nate," I whisper under my breath so no one could hear, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Time skip, Nathaniel Queen's P.O.V.

Oliver and me walk up to the door and knock on it. Thea opens the door. I hear Kris Allen's "Lost" Playing on the stereo. "It was popcorn, right?" Oliver asks. "You said you were meeting me halfway. This is me doing my part," Oliver says. Thea pushes the door back and does a hand sign for us to come in. We walk in and I close the door behind me.

"So, have you guys fixed your issues?" Thea asks.

"Not fixed, but we've started taking steps to fix it," I say. "Oh, and the first step was inviting him to my College Graduation this weekend. Can you come along. We'll definitely need someone to break the ice," I say.

"You think I'd need an excuse to go, presides getting to see you in a goofy hat, and hold it over you for the rest of your life," Thea teases. Oliver chuckles, causing me to give them both a mock glare. After a few moments I couldn't stop it from turning into a warm smile.

"I missed you, Speedy," I say, pulling Thea into a brotherly hug.

"Let's not miss each other anymore," Thea says. "I mean it was so much easier to be in each other's lives then we lived underneath the same roof. So why don't you two move in with me? I mean, clearly, I have enough space. And I… I swear once the club starts making a profit… I will donate all of Malcom's money… to an earthquake relief charity thing," Thea says.

"I can live with that," Oliver says.

"Same here," I say, with a nod.

"Nate, are you sure you'd be able to handle being under the same roof as me. If not, it can be just you and Thea," Oliver says.

I look at Oliver, then Thea, and then Oliver again. "I think the three of us can manage," I say. "I think we can manage anything as long as we're together," I say, a slight smile on my face. Oliver and Thea smile at me. Oliver then chucks the popcorn to Thea.

"You got a TV in here?" Oliver asks. Oliver and me then sit down on the floor as Thea turns on the movie, unknown to us that Malcom Merlyn is watching everything from above.

* * *

**Well I hope I did this chapter well. This chapter was focus more on the family side of Arrow.**

**I hope you enjoyed Nate and Oliver this chapter. Did I do them well this chapter?**

**Also, with the Oliver crying, I wasn't sure how he would show how he's sad. Oliver usually tries to hide his emotions. But I think what Nate said to Oliver would be too much for that. **

**I also hope you're enjoying the Thea, Oliver, Nate dynamitic.**

**I also felt that Laurel should appear at least once in this chapter. **

**Please, review, favorite and/or follow and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	15. Chapter 14 Hellboy

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC.**

**Arrow-verse Fan 217: Thanks, yeah. Thea has always been pretty stubborn and it was nice to see Oliver cry. **

**Shrbomb: Yeah, both of them did suffer from bad writing and it wasn't either Stephen Amell's or Emily Bett Richard's fault. Both actors are great, it was the stupid writing. Yeah, I hope Nate can get through to Oliver, but Oliver's skull can sometimes be harder than a Kryptonian's, so it might take a while.**

**Guest: (I'm assuming all the three reviews were the same person) Yeah, I made that mistake, they probably talked off screen. But back then my writing was still and is still developing. Same reason for the police leaving. Didn't know how to properly write that scene. I agree as I can't wait for my super-girl and Legends of Tomorrow stories. Have you read my Flash story, the Inhuman Spider-man?**

**This'll be my version of the 2004 Hellboy movie, which'll be mostly the same with some changes. Also, the Hellboy disk that I burrowed didn't have subtitles so I might get some lines incorrect. Though I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Hellboy

As I'm out on patrol I see a dogish like monster running around the streets. I drive after it and it goes underground so, I get out of my car and follow it. Then this red demon like guy with shaven off horns in a trench coat jump down next to me. "Who are you?" he asks.

"**Who am I? Who are you?"** I ask.

"Hellboy," the demon like guy says.

"**Spirit of Vengeance,"** I reply.

"Waiting for me, junkface," Hellboy asks, the dog like demon. We then hear a train coming. Hellboy puts his gun in his gun holder. The creature then runs towards the train. "What?" he asks. Both Hellboy and me run at it. The creature jumps onto the front door of the train. I grab my chain and swing it at the creature only for it to miss. It rips the door open and runs inside. Hellboy rushes in front of me and grabs onto the floor, where the door used to be on the train. I then leap, jumping on his head, before making it inside. "Hey," he shouts, but I ignore him, rushing past. Following the creature out the back door. I then see Hellboy fall off the train and land behind me with his horns burning slightly. He touches them. "Ow," he says. I then see the creature above us. And it jumps down to attack me, but I grab it with my chains, and stat burning it with hellfire. Killing it with ease.

Hellboy then puts a cigarette in his mouth. "Could you light this please?" he asks. I then touch the cigarette and it burn to nothing in a second. "Hey," he says.

"**Filthy habit you got there,"** I tease.

"Hey Myers," he says to someone over the coms.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," someone says over the coms.

"How's your arm?" Hellboy asks.

"Yeah, my arms fine. Look, where are you?" Myers, the guy over coms says.

"I just fried stinky. Listen, ah, tell father I'll be home, but ah, he shouldn't wait up," Hellboy says.

"no, wait, wait, listen, I gotta go with you," Myers says.

"Hey Myers," Hellboy says.

"Yeah," Myers says.

"Goodbye," he says, taking out his com piece. He then presses a button, on his belt.

"**Hey, could we hang out?"** I ask.

"Sure. But I've gotta make a stop first," Hellboy says.

"**I'll come with you,"** I reply.

* * *

Time skip.

Hellboy and me chat while we wait for the girl he has a crush on, though I'm not using my flaming skull right now. We just chat for hours getting to know one another. Then she comes, and while were hidden behind some sort of tree. "I brought bear," Hellboy says.

"Oh, red. Our arm. You better get it looked at," the woman says.

"I told him the exact same thing but he really wanted to see you," I say.

"You've got a new friend?" the woman asks, surprised.

"Yeah. Nate, meet Liz. Liz, meet Nate, or Spirit of Vengeance," Hellboy says.

We both say hello, and then I let her and Hellboy chat. "We miss you at the bureau. Abe's crazier every day. Father's still mad at me. come back Liz," he says. She shakes her head. "come back."

"No, no, HB. No, not this time. I don't like it here. But I haven't had an episode in months. You know what," Liz says. She then raises her hand and it catches on fire but doesn't hurt her. "I'm learning to control it. I'm learning where it comes from. For the first time in my life, I'm not afraid," Liz says. She then closes her fist and the flame disappears. A car appears. "Looks like our ride is here," she says.

"The nanny squad," Hellboy says.

"Listen HB. I got a chance out here. So, if you really care about me, you won't come back," Liz says. She then walks away.

"Yeah, ii gotta go too. Lots to do," Hellboy says.

The men come over. "Son, who is this," an old man asks.

I walk over to him. "Nathaniel Queen," I say. My skin then burns off my skull shocking everyone. **"The Spirit of Vengeance," **I say, offering my hand to the old man.

After a few moments of shock, he takes my hand. "Professor broom," he says. The flames then fade away before my skin grow back.

A young guy walks over to Hellboy. "Hey, red," the young guy says, who I recognize his voice as Myers. Hellboy then groans in pain before falling to the ground. the other men walk over. "You've lost a lot of blood," he says.

"This is nothing. You know what'll kill me don't ya," he says. The men then carry him away both me and Myers look at Liz who has been watching.

* * *

Scene change.

A talking fish thing called Abe checks Hellboy's cut. "You were hurt by some organic acid," Abe says.

Hellboy hums. "I'm lucky that way," he says before he groans in pain.

"I worry about you," Broom says.

"Me?" Hellboy asks.

"Well I won't be around forever you know," Broom says.

"Damn," Hellboy says. "Could you please be a little careful," he says, now obvious he's talking to Abe. Myers holds this creature thing with tweezers.

"How long was it latched onto you?" Abe asks.

"I don't know, about five seconds," Hellboy says.

"Professor look," Abe says, pulling out a weird ball.

"is it bad?" Hellboy asks.

"Touched you five seconds. Laid three eggs," Abe says.

"Didn't even buy me a drink," Hellboy jokes. Abe puts the eggs underneath a microscope and looks at it, through the microscope.

"The stringer detaches itself from the tong and lays the eggs. They're very sensitive to heat, light. They need a dark, humid environment to breed," Abe says.

"Did you ever lose it?" Broom asks.

Hellboy sighs. "Well, let's see," he says, thinking back. "There was that time I had the train on top of my head. But Nate was in the train," he adds.

Everyone turns to me. "It had already left the train by the time I got on and might've already laid its eggs if it can do so in five seconds," I say.

"We can't risk it. Tomorrow both of you go back to the train tracks, with a group of agents. Search the whole place. Top to bottom. Find those eggs and destroy them," Broom says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Hm," I hear Abe says. "Over here," he adds, as he walks and we follow.

"You said the eggs need dark and humid right? Well they hit the jackpot. The subway lines, they all converge around right here.," one agent says. "Right below us is a reservoir was abandoned which was abandoned in the mid thirty's," he adds.

"There's a pulse. There, a sister on the other side," Abe says, pointing at a wall. Hellboy and me walk over. "Most of the eggs are there," he adds.

"There's no way in," one agent says. "we should go back and request a special permit, type two-," he adds only to be interrupted by Hellboy breaking the wall with his fist. He looks at the others. "You guys coming or what," he asks.

We walk over to this room with this sewer lid which Hellboy lifts it, but some of the bugs on it crawl onto Hellboy. "We live a charmed life," Abe says. Hellboy hums as he flicks them off with these glow sticks before he cracks them, lighting them up, before dropping them into the sewer water. "Hey, ah, doctor, this should cover your tailfin," Hellboy says. "A bone from St. Dionysus in a reliquary," he adds.

"Remind me why I keep doing this," Abe says.

"Rotten eggs and safety of mankind," Hellboy says.

"Oh," he says. I can't help but chuckle in amusement. He then presses a button before diving in.

The agent who's still with us is standing there, looking in a mirror. "This doesn't really look like dolls hair," the agent states. "Be honest red. What do you think?" he asks.

"I'm thinking about doing it myself," Hellboy says. "Have you found anything?" he asks, over coms.

"No eggs yet, red," the other agents reply.

"What are you on a laundry break?" Hellboy asks.

"Nothing here," another agent says. We hear thus weird noise and look up to see a weirdly dressed man, Red grabs his gun and I grab my chain. The odd man runs and we do too.

The agent with us says, "Reds on the move. I am too," before following us.

As we run after the weird man down a maze like series of tunnels we lose the agent. We then enter a room that with a table filled with masks. He then grabs a picture of the creature that where hunting its eggs. "Samael, hound of the resurrection," he says.

Then we hear a snarling sound and see Samael in the flesh. **"Didn't I kill you already?"** I ask. It jumps at me and pushes me down a hole. Hellboy jumps in after me and the monster. Samael and me fight as we freefall. We then land in a train station. Samael throws me and I skid across the floor. Hellboy drops down and attacks the hell hound. I get up, barely avoid getting my head bashed in by a train. He then throws Hellboy to the wall. I jump at it trying to burn it with hellfire like before but it grabs my wrists stopping me and then spears its tongue through my chest. I scream in pain. I then head butt the creature making it stagger back and remove its tongue from my chest.

Hellboy hears a phone, attached to the wall, ring. He grabs it and pulls it off. "It's for you," he says, slamming the phone against the monster. "You shouldn't…," he starts, giving it another swing. "Hurt…," he says, hitting it again. "People," he finishes, another hit. "Ah," he shouts, hitting it again. He goes for another strike but it grabs the hand holding the phone. It then makes Hellboy release the phone before swinging its arm like things at Hellboy. He dodges each strike. I get up, my wound starting to heal thanks to my regeneration abilities. It then tries again to strike him, but only to miss and hit a support beam instead. Hellboy walks to the side, as Samael walks back. "You missed," Hellboy says. The beam starts to crack before it breaks and this construction falls on both Hellboy and me. Samael turns to the crowd and roars. Detective Lance who was already there, grabs his gun and fires at the monster, only for it to keep moving not even showing that it felt it. "Hey, junkface," Hellboy says, as he gets up from the wreckage. "You can do better that. A big monster like you, Hellboy says, as he walks out the debris. The two of them walk closer. Hellboy makes the first move by punching Samael, and then again. Samael then attacks Hellboy, only for him to block the attack, catching his arm. Hellboy then breaks Samael's arm. I get up from out of the debris. Samael then trips Hellboy over. Hellboy flips over in an attempt to crawl away, only to be thrown to a higher platform. Samael then goes over to the stairs up to that platform not noticing me. As Hellboy is ready to face Samael again, he hears a woman scream. "My kittens," she says, trying to run to a box filled with Kittens only for her friends to hold her back. "Somebody, please, somebody, get my kittens," she says. Hellboy does so, not caring about Samael. He grabs the box of kittens. I jump up to see Samael about to attack Hellboy with its tongue. I rush in front of Hellboy grabbing the tongue of the monster, and getting a good grip on it. I then light it on hellfire. The beast tries to pulls away, as the flames quickly spread to its body.

"**No tongue. It's only our second date," **I quip before I spin Samael, and release him throwing him out the window as his entire body catches on fire.

The woman shouting bout her kitten's rushes over to Hellboy. He hands them back to her. "Thank you," she says.

I then groan in pain and fall to my knees. Hellboy rushes to me and catches me.

"You alright?" he asks.

"**I'll survive,"** I reply.

"Hands on your head, you son of a b****," Detective Lance says, pointing his gun at me. "Now don't you dare move a muscle," he adds.

"**Detective Lance? You gotta be kidding me, I almost die fighting against something you couldn't even harm, saving all of these lives and you're trying to arrest me!?" **I ask, outraged. **"This is the thanks I get!?"**

"Yeah, cause you're a monster and a murderer," he replies.

The woman with the kittens walks in front of me and soon one by one the crowd form a shield around me. Detective Lance looks forward, baffled at how they could defend this murderer. "Go," the woman with the kittens says.

"**Thank you," **I say, weakly as Hellboy helps me out of there.

* * *

Scene change.

An agent wakes me up. **"What!" **I ask, though I'm in my human form, due to my anger, my demonic voce comes out. The agent steps back. "I'm sorry. What do you want?" I apologies for scaring him before repeating the question.

"Professor Broom was murdered," the agent says.

"Wait, what?" I ask. "Who killed him?" I ask.

* * *

Scene change.

After the funeral. I ring Laurel. It went to voicemail. "Hey, Laurel. I-I'm scared. I'm going up against freaks and monsters, and I-I'm scared I'm not going to make it. If I don't, I need you to know this. No matter what happens, I'll always love and cherish you. And the only thing that's giving me the courage to do what I'm about to do, is knowing that this will make the world safer for you, and the rest of my family. I'll see you later, I hope. And please, stay safe. And if you don't see me by next week, then, then tell Thea, and Oliver that I loved them no matter how much either of them drove me crazy," I say, into the phone. I see Liz. "Look I have to go, but please know how much I love you, okay," I say.

"Who were you talking to?" Liz asks.

"Laurel. She my- I'm her- it's complicated," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

The crate that Hellboy's hiding in opens and he comes out. He rides the sign, pronouncing a name I can't understand. "Forget it. Where never going to find Rasputin's mausoleum. No, what we do here. We, we make up a gird. We go in by, ah, quadrant. Maybe a satellite photography," Manning says. He's really getting on my nerves.

"Let me ask for directions," Hellboy says.

"What did he say?" Manning asks.

"Let me ask for directions," I repeat.

* * *

Time skip.

"This is ridiculous. I run this show," Manning says. "This guy's nothing but trouble. Nothing. Anyone got a powerbar?" he continues.

"**And your nothing but an a**hole," **I reply. He glares at me. **"We put up with your bulls***." **

"Hey, hey, there he is," Myers says. I see Hellboy approaching with a dead body on his back.

"Sixty feet further, comrades," the dead body says.

"And three rows in," Hellboy adds.

"What the hell is that on his back?" Manning asks.

"This here is Ivan Klimatovich," Hellboy says. "Say hi, Ivan," Hellboy adds. He then says things I cannot understand. "Gotcha," Hellboy says. We then find and enter a building. "Ivan says that there's a whole network of tunnels down here. Goes on for miles," Hellboy says, as we enter. "Stay close everybody," HB says.

"You better be right about this," Manning says.

"We'll be alright as long as we stick together," HB says. Straight after he said it, these walls shot up from the ground, separating HB, Manning, an agent I don't knows name, and Ivan, from Myers, Liz, another agent whose name I can't remember and me. These spikes then folded out of the walls. "Hey, Sparky. Tell everyone to turn on their locator belts on. Anybody see's anything-," HB says, only to be interrupted.

"I'll say Marco," Liz says.

"Polo," HB says.

"Are you sure about this?" Myers asks.

"On a scale of one to ten. Two," HB says. "Don't worry boy scout. They'll take care of you," HB says, referring to both Liz and me. They're tough ones," HB adds.

"**Alright, let's move it people," **I say, to the people on the side of my wall.

* * *

Time skip.

"So he thinks you and I; ah; that's why he's made at me," Myers says to Liz, as those two, the other agent and me walk forward, as everyone but me is carrying flashlights. "But it's not true, right?"

"What?" Liz asks.

"Well, that you feel that way about me," Myers says.

"You want to know that here. Now," Liz says, stopping to turn and look at him.

"Ah; yeah," Myers says.

"Red, white, whatever, guys are all the same," Liz says, before she walks off, leaving him.

"**You are unbelievable,"** I say, walking past him.

"Hey, wait up," Myers says, trying to catch up with us.

* * *

Time skip.

The agent who I don't know the name of walks into the room. "Liz, wait," Myers says, as Liz, him, and me walk into the room to see, not just several Samaels but at least a thousand of their eggs.

"Oh, my god," Liz says. I grab my chain, ready to defend myself.

"Let's back out, real slow," Myers says. for once, I was in agreement with him, since I couldn't take all of them by myself. The door then closes behind us, before we can. The Samaels walk towards us.

"Myers, ready your grenades," the agents say, as he does so.

"Marco. Marco. Marco. Get your big red butt over here right now," Liz says.

The agent was about to set off his grenades when one of the Samaels jumps at him. I swing my chain at it, killing, or badly wounding it. They then all charge at me, jumping on me before I could do anything. They jump a top of me, and savagely tear me apart. Hellboy then breaks through the roof, and they turn to him. They charge at him and attack him, and he holds his own but more hatch from the eggs. I try to help him but only get even more teared apart. When I think I'm about to die, this burst of blue flames kills the Samaels on top of me. I then fall unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile in Starling, Laurel's point of view.

I walk in and see my dad's hurt. "Dad, what happened?" I ask.

"I was out on the street when I heard commission in the subway and I found, that Spirit of Vengeance guy, with this devil with shaven off horns fighting a monster that was basically indescribable. That Vengeance son of a b**** was hurt during the battle but killed whatever it was he was fighting and then when I was about arrest his a** when a crowd, willingly got in front of me to protect him. I mean, he's a monster and they protected, him," Dad says.

"I-Is that Spirit of Vengeance guy going to be okay?" I ask, concern written over her face.

"Unfortunately," Dad says. He then notices the fear and concern on my face. "Hey, you aren't working with him, are you? He's unlike the arrow, a remorseless monster," Dad says.

"No, of course not," I lie. "Look, I need to go," I say. I run and check my voice messages, finding one from Nate and listen to it.

"Hey, Laurel. I-I'm scared. I'm going up against freaks and monsters, and I-I'm scared I'm not going to make it. If I don't, I need you to know this. No matter what happens, I'll always love and cherish you. And the only thing that's giving me the courage to do what I'm about to do, is knowing that this will make the world safer for you, and the rest of my family. I'll see you later, I hope. And please, stay safe. And if you don't see me by next week, then, then tell Thea, and Oliver that I loved them no matter how much either of them drove me crazy. Look I have to go, but please know how much I love you, okay," Nate's voice says, during the entire thing, tears are running down from my eyes.

After it's over I try to ring Nate. "Come on, come on," I say. It goes to voice mail. "S***," I say.

* * *

Meanwhile in Russia, Nathan's P.O.V.

When I wake up and I'm lying next to a chained Myers, but for some reason I don't feel anything. I then turn and see a mirror, in it, my reflection was horrific. Both my feet and arms are completely eaten off, little skin left on my body. I then feel something. Pain, lots and lots of pain. And the ice on the floor is slowing my regeneration. A blonde woman breaks the timer and start button on the grenades. Myers tries to helplessly slip out of the iron chains. I groan and look around the room. I see HB in the centre of the room, in these wooden and steel cuffs that hold both hands, which perfectly fit and his head as well, and Liz is unconscious under a blanket where a man is reading a book. HB wakes up and struggles against his shackles, not too much use.

"I alone could do it. Behold an angel," the man reading says. "And in his right hand, the key to the bottomless pit," the man says. he then turns to face HB. "These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in Tubask. And now the door, sent by the odingar, so they might, at long last, enter our world," the man says.  
"You are the key. The right hand of doom," the woman says. "Your stone hand, what did you think it was made for?" she asks rhetorically. HB struggles again. "Open the locks."

"**Don't do it HB. Don't listen to these sickos,"** I say.

"Don't do it, Red. Don't do it," Myers says. the woman punches Myers in the face.

"Silence," the woman says, "Imagine it. An Eden. For you and her," the woman adds.

"No," HB says.

"No. In exchange for her soul than," the man says. "Open the door," the man says. The leans over and grabs Liz's chin.

"No," HB says. he then continues shouting "No," over and over again. He struggles against his shackles still having no luck. This energy thing then releases from Liz's lips and the Man breathes it in. he then walks over to HB.

"Her soul awaits on the other side," the man says. "If you want her back. Open the door," the man says. he then puts his hand on HB's head's head, for HB to try to attack him, still having zero luck. "And claim her," he says. "your true name, are inscribed around the locks that bind you. You cannot break them, no matter how strong you are.

"The eclipse has begun," the woman says.

"Your true name. say it!" the man shouts. He then rips this necklace with the cross on in, out of HB's hands and throws it away.

"For her," HB says.

"Ano Enraba," the man says. "Repeat it.

"Ano Enraba," HB says, before his locks break off. His horns start glowing red, as he starts to stand up, and the moon changes colour as well. His horns stand to grow back and marks on his larger hand start to glow. Then a flaming crown floats above his head. HB then walks over to this rock with two holes the same size as HB's larger hand. He looks at Liz as he passes her. He puts his hand in the rock and turns it, causing these cracks with heat coming out of them to appear and then t shoots a flame into the sky which hits the moon which turns into a portal. I see these tentacles falling out of the sky.

"**HB! This isn't what she'd want! She wouldn't want this! Please! Stop! For Li-!"** I shout but, I'm stopped be the woman smashing her hammer at my head cracking my skull and knocking me to the floor. HB then stops at the lock.

"What are you doing! Open the final lock!" the man shouts.

Myers then breaks out of the shackles and trips over the woman, and kicks her in the face knocking her out. "Believe me, I've lived long enough to know, not a tear will be shed for this world," the man says.

Myers walks over to him. "You have a choice. Your father gave you that," Myers says.

"No you don't. open it," the man says, pointing at the rock. "Do it," the man shouts.

HB then grabs his horns before ripping them off, and the flame crown disappears. The rock then stops shooting its flame and the tentacle monsters disappear. The moon then transforms back to normal.

"What have you done!?" the man asks.

"I choose," HB says, before stabbing the man with his horns, before he pulls them out and drops them.

"You will never fulfil your destiny. You will never understand the power inside you," the man says.

"I'll find a way to live with it," HB say, picking up Liz's body.

Myers picks me up.

"Child, look what you've done," the man says, his skin is wriggling. "You've killed me. An insignificant matter. But you have brought forth a god," the man says, before screaming in pain. This thing starts stabbing itself out of his chest. Myers gets me to carry a grenade belt while he holds me.

"Myers, let's go," Hellboy says. We then walk off, getting to a path. Hellboy and Myers put us down.

"We took a grenade belt," I say. "But it's broken," I add, I then hand it to Myers.

"Keep her safe, will you," HB says, to Myers. "Both of you," he adds. "Whatever happens, don't leave her alone," He says.

"I won't," Myers says.

"Me neither," I add. HB then turns back to face Liz.

HB then gets up. "You're okay Myers," he says, tapping his shoulder. "Stick around," he adds, before starting to walk away.

"Hey Red," Myers says. HB turns around, and Myers passes him the grenade belt. "Just pull the cable," he adds.

"I didn't get you anything," HB says.

Myers smiles. "Are you gonna be okay? Alone?" Myers asks.

HB then rests the belt on his shoulder. "How big can it be?" HB asks rhetorically, only to be bragged by a giant tentacle and dragged away. I start to heal while I hear the battle between the monster and HB. The skeleton of my legs have regrown and part of my arms. Myers helps me up and I lean against a wall. He then checks Liz's pulse. HB then walks over. "She's got no pulse" Myers says. HB drops his damaged jacket. "She's not breathing," Myers says, pulling away. HB goes over to her. He grabs her chin and is in front of her face.

"Liz," HB says, before he starts chanting. He then moves away. A few moments later Liz starts breathing and moving. Liz then gets up and she and HB hug.

"Red," she says. "In the dark. I heard your voice. What'd you say?" she adds.

"I said, "Hey, you, on the other side. Let her go, because; for her, I'll cross over. And then you'll be sorry," HB says. Liz smiles. So do I, but I remain quiet, not wanting to ruin it for them. Liz and HB then kiss, Liz burning as she does it.

* * *

Time skip.

I walk into the lair. The skin on my face had regrown, and all of my bones had as well, along with some of the skin on other parts of my body but not entirely. Everyone turns to me. "I'm sorry if I scared yo-," I say, but I'm interrupted by Laurel slapping me in the face, and due to my weakened condition. I cry in pain.

"Oh, my god," Laurel says, kneeling down to me. "I'm so sorry," she adds.

"It's alright. It's not like it's the first time my legs have broken today," I groan in pain. "I'm all good," I add. She then goes to pull up my jeans to take a look. "No, wait, don-," I say, but Laurel's already peeled them up revealing my leg which has barely any skin on it.

Laurel and Oliver look exactly like they did when they were sea sick, on the trip on the queen's gambit when I was 9. Roy and Felicity look like they're about to vomit and Diggle actually does. "What the hell," Roy asks, after a few moments.

"I had a 'rough' day," I say, emphasis on the rough. "Can somebody help me up," I add.

"Right," Oliver says, as he and Laurel pick me up.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Laurel asks. "What happened to you?"

"I'll be fine. And that's a long, long nightmarish story, that I don't feel like telling but it doesn't matter. Because the world isn't going to end anymore," I say, sighing.

"What's this about the world going to end?" Roy asks.

"Oh you know. Nazi's and their schemes to start an apocalypse but me and Hellboy stopped it so all cool," I say.

"Hellboy? Like the character from the comics?" Diggle asks.

"The comics are based on a real person. Well demon. At least I think he's a demon. I never asked, but he did have the horns, even if they were shaven off. And he hates the comics, because they don't get his eyes right, at least that's what he says," I explain.

"My life had some normalcy before I meet you," Diggle says.

I chuckle.

"Nate, are you sure your okay?" Laurel asks, concerned, stepping closer.

"I promise, in a couple of days, I'll be as good as new," I say. "Look I'm sorry for scaring y-," I say, but I'm interrupted by Laurel leaning in and kissing me. I pull back. "I-I'm sorry. I can't do it in my; ah, current condition," I say.

"Right, I'm sorry," Laurel says, pulling back.

"N-no, it was a great kiss, that I'd like to come back to once I'm better," I say, my cheeks feeling hotter than when my heads on fire.

"Well, I'm gonna be late for so, I better go, I'm already late for my job," Laurel says. "Get well soon," she says, she then leaves.

"A-ah, thanks," I say, as she walks out.

"Laurel. A girl who can make the Spirit of Vengeance blush like a nerdy teenager," Oliver teases as soon as Laurel's gone.

I playfully glare at him. "Hey," I say, as I playful punch him in the arm only for it to hurt me. "Ow."

* * *

**Alright, I hope I did good.**

**Hellboy probably won't appear for a while, but if you want I could try and fit him in somewhere.**

**Also, would you like for me to include a chapter about Nate's interactions with the team while he's stuck in the foundry, or would you prefer me to not and get on with the story. Either is fine with me.**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow, and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC Nathaniel.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed.**

**Before I start, I want to say I just recently watched the eighth season of arrow and boy was it amazing. I really hope I get up to their as I have so many ideas as to what I could do for it. **

**Drakon45: Thanks for reviewing. But, you thought the ice was holding him down. It wasn't, the reason he wasn't moving was due to the fact that he didn't have arms or legs. All the ice was doing was slowing his regeneration abilities which would be mostly focused on keeping him alive. So either you must of miss read or me thinking the reason it wasn't moving was obvious enough for readers to figure out without me saying it word for word.**

**Arrow-verse Fan 217: Thank you. Yeah, Ron Pearlman was great in the movie. Yeah, I tried to write a chapter on character interactions, but I lost my original ideas for it and couldn't think of anything that'd be good. The late review was fine.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Ordinary day for a friendlyish demon possessed hero

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my sister, I must lie to almost everyone including her, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

* * *

I stand in a street where I cut both hands of a rapist clean off. I sigh. Things between Oliver and me have gotten better but there's still a long way to go. Then a member of the league of assassins appears. "Ra's Al Ghul requests your presence," he says.

I sigh demonically, before saying, **"Lead the way."**

* * *

Scene change.

I walk in and see both Ra's and Nyssa again. "Nathaniel, it is good to see that you decided to show," Ra's says.

"**Yes, I came. Now what do you want," **I say, obviously uncomfortable that Nyssa, the woman who kidnapped my sister, was in the same room as me.

"Well you see, the first Ra's Al Ghul, when he was building the League fond this, the Lazarus pit. It can not only heal any wound but also slow down aging, but it can only buy me so much time, so, like the Ra's before me, I must find an heir to the mantle, and when my daughter told me about you. I knew I finally found someone, worthy," Ra's says.

"**I'm gonna have to pass,"** I say.

"I beg your pardon," Ra's says.

"**You want me to take your place as Ra's Al Ghul. And I'm going to say no,"** I say.

"Why? With my resources you could bring your true justice not just to Starling City but the rest of the world. We can even help you take down Merlyn and get revenge for your half-brother and friend," Ra's says.

"**I'm not like you. You and your league would kill an innocent in a second if needed but I can't live with that. I won't live with that. I'm not going to join, because I might be a demon, but I'll never be what you are. A devil, a monster without remorse. I'm sorry Ra's but you'll have to find someone else to be your heir. Cause it definitely isn't going to be me,"** I say, I walk out, making it so he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince me.

"What are we going to do?" Sarab, one of the members of the league, asks.

"Find someone else," Ra's says.

"But you said he was the perfect candidate," Sarab says.

"Yes. He is. But I also know that angering Nathaniel Queen. Well it's worse than slitting your own throat," Ra's says.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm driving down the street, as Spirit of Vengeance, when I see a pre teenage girl being attack by a man in an alley way. I pull over and see that this man is literally biting her. I get out of the car. The man looks up at me and I see his face looks almost like it's disfigured. "Ah, the Spirit of Vengeance. You think you can stop it. Not even you can stop the harvest," the creep shouts. He then charges at me, only for me to draw my chain and swing it at his neck, decapitating him, only for him to turn to dust. I walk over to the pre teenage girl, who seems to be afraid of me. I check to make sure there isn't any security cameras, or people watching, before I make the flames retract from my head, and regrow my skin.

"Look, I know you must be scared, but, just let me take you to a hospital, please," I say.

"I want to go home," the girl says.

"Alright," I sigh. "I can do that, but first, let me stop the bleeding," I add.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm holding the teenage girl, holding a cloth to her neck to stop the bleeding. She gives me directions to her house. "So, what's your name?" I ask, trying to make conversation to distract her from the pain.

"Dawn Summers," she says.

"Look Dawn, I need you to keep a secret," I say, before she interrupts me.

"That you're the Spirit of Vengeance?" she asks. I give her a look. "What, I watch the news," the girl replies. I sigh. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," she says.

I shouldn't have shown her in the first place, it was a rookie mistake. What if she's lying about not telling people my secret identity? What if she accidentally slips up? Well, there isn't anything I can do about it now so I better just take her to her house. "So, what's your name," she asks.

"I'm Nate," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

I knock on the door. "It's an emergency," I shout.

A teenager opens the Dawn. "Dawn. Oh, my god. What did you do to her?" the teenage girl asks, glaring at her. I ignore her, walking in and putting Dawn on the couch. The mother walks in.

"I saved her life. I found her in an alleyway, being attack by someone, I attacked him, must have scared him off because he disappeared. She insisted that I take her home," I say, looking at the mother.

"Well, sir, I can't thank you enough," the mother says.

"Don't worry about it. She should be fine. The cuts on her neck weren't that deep. They should be all good in a couple of days," I say, moving to walking out of there.

"I feel like I should repay you. You saved my daughter's life. I don't know what I would've done if…," the mother says.

"Hey, it was nothing. Repay me by looking after your daughter," I say. I then walk off.

* * *

**I hope I did good. **

**I think we all know who made an unnamed appearance. Also, I'm soon going to do the first episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **

**In this universe Buffy goes to a school in Starling and the Hellmouth is in Starling instead of Sunnydale.**

**I'm having Dawn be here. In this she'll have been made by the monks before moving to Starling. **

**Please, leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**

**Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	17. Chapter 16 Guilty

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except Nathaniel.**

**Guest: Nate has powers that make him nearly indestructible by human means. Ra's doesn't know a single one of his weaknesses. Nate could rip his army apart in under half an hour. Not to mention that this Ra's took words from Felicity Smoak. In my opinion, it doesn't seem too unrealistic.**

**Arrow-verse Fan 217: Yeah, Buffy's great and fortunately is going to appear in the next couple of chapters. Presides the scene where Ra's took Felicity's shit, I actually didn't mind the Arrow-verse Ra's, though I'm not that much of a critic and I don't usually hate characters. **

**Warning: This chapter may be a LITTLE sappy. If you find it too sappy you can let me know. Also, I've only ever written romance into my story a few times so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Guilty

My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my sister, I must lie to almost everyone including her, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else.

* * *

I got a criminal to snitch after a few minutes of torture. He told me that the Culebra Cartel and their heroin is in this abandoned building. I wonder if there's an abandoned building in this city which isn't a criminal's secret base. When I found them, they were hung in chains. After a couple of seconds of looking around, my brother and John walk in. **"Before you ask. It wasn't me," **I say.

Oliver lowers his bow but Diggle aims his gun at me. "And why should we believe a word you say?" Diggle asks.

"Because he's proud of his handy work, and if it was him, he'd own up," Oliver says.

"**Hit the nail on the head,"** I say, with a grin.

As Diggle walks around one of the thugs who's on the break of death grabs Diggle leg and says things in a foreign language. "He took Paco," Diggle translates.

"Whoever did this ignored the drugs, took a gang member. This was personal," Arrow states.

"**You think he's trying to send a message?" **I ask. For once Dig agrees with me, with a nod.

"I think I know what it is," a familiar voice says. I look in its direction to see Roy his suit, pointing at the floor. I then look in that direction to see a message written in blood, one word, "Guilty".

* * *

Scene change.

"'Guilty.' Well, yeah. The Culebras are the bloodiest gang in Starling," Felicity says.

"Who's the second bloodiest?" Oliver asks.

"Well, the Culebras have a long-standing rivalry with the Los Halcones," Felicity says.

"You said this was personal, not business," Diggle says.

"And Paco?" I ask.

"There are only 86,000 Pacos in Starling. Give or take a few 5000 for a few nicknames," Felicity says.

"Something tells me that the Culebras' rivals will narrow that down for us," Oliver says.

"Even when we find Paco, he'll be too dead to say anything," Diggle says.

"I'm not looking for him. I'm looking for whoever did this," Oliver says. Roy starts to walk off, going to the stairs to help only for Oliver to stop him. "Nate and me will handle this. Take the rest of the night," Oliver says.

"I'll back you up," Roy argues.

"Not dead on your feet, you won't," Oliver says.

Roy sighs. "I'm sorry. I've been a little out of it lately," Roy apologizes.

"Don't be sorry, be rested," Oliver replies. "I wouldn't be much pf a teacher if I let you get killed because your reaction time is slow, okay?" Roy nods. "Dig."

"There are a lot of Halcones members in Starling. How about it take the ones north of tenth street?" Diggle says, as he takes his gun and rushes off.

* * *

Scene change.

Oliver and me drop down and find this dead body hanging upside-down in a gym. We then see "Guilty" written in blood again. The door opens behind us and the lights flicker on. We then turn to see a man. **"Why'd you kill all those men! Tell me you sick freak!" **I shout.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the man says.

Laurel then walks in, with shock written over her face. "What are you doing?" Laurel asks, rushing to his side.

"**Laurel," **I say, my demonic voice becoming soft, and through it there were hints at the concern and fear coursing through my body. **"Get out of here," **I say, my tone slightly louder but it's still a lot softer than usual.

"Oh, my god," Laurel says, seeing the deceased body.

"**Now, Laurel," **I say, the fear making my voice raise louder than usual.

"No," Laurel says, before walking in front of the suspected murderer. "Ted didn't do this. Ted's been with me for the past two hours. He trained with me and then we went to dinner. And that," Laurel says, she pauses as she looks at the corpse. "He wasn't here when we left," she adds.

Oliver lowers his bow and I wrap my chain around my shoulder. I sigh.

* * *

Scene change.

Laurel walks down the stairs to see us in an area which is empty except for me and my brother, as well as having no security cameras. Oliver flips his hood off, as the flames on my head extinguish. "Well?" I ask, my voice no longer demonic.

"Well, it's like I said, he didn't do it," Laurel replies, crossing her arms.

"Why would a mass murderer string up a body in his gym?" Oliver asks, joining in on our conversation.

"Ted caters to a pretty rough clientele. A lot of career criminals, gangbangers. He runs afoul of one somethings. He thinks someone was trying to send him a message," Laurel says.

"Who?" Oliver asks.

"He says he doesn't know," Laurel says.

"I want to talk to him," Oliver says.

"About this case, or me?" Laurel asks.

"Two weeks ago, I said I wouldn't train you to fight. Now you have a trainer," Oliver says.

"Who's training me to box. To let off some steam. I think I have some pretty good reason to have some," Laurel says.

"Keep your eyes open with this guy," Oliver says.

"He didn't do this," Laurel says.

"Just the same," Oliver says.

Oliver then puts his hood back on and walks off. "So, ah, you went to dinner with this, "Ted"," I say.

"Really?" Laurel asks, giving me a very incredulous look.

As soon as she does I look away, down at the floor and her feet. "Sorry," I mutter softly.

Laurel sighs. "Hey," she says, grabbing my chin and lifting it to make me look at her face. "It was just dinner. Were friends. Nothing more Nate. There's no reason to be jealous," Laurel says.

"Hey, the Spirit of Vengeance doesn't get jealous. Especially not to some boxer," I say, offended.

Laurel rolls her eyes at that, with a grin growing across her lips. "Really?" she asks rhetorically.

"Yeah, really," I reply.

Laurel rolls her eyes again. "You're lucky I love you," she says, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I better go," I say, giving her a peck on the lips, before rushing off, my head bursting in flames as soon as I'm far enough away from Laurel.

* * *

Scene change.

"Ever heard of this Ted Grant?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah, I saw his title fight a few years back on pay-per-view. Called him Wildcat. He was the real deal," Diggle says.

"The body in his gym was hung the exact same way as the bodies in the warehouse were. Like punching bags," Oliver says.

"I don't think Laurel's seeing clearly on this one," Oliver says.

"If Grant's our doer, he's more than a boxer," Diggle says.

"I hacked CSU's files on the warehouse murders. The Culebras were armed to the teeth; but the killer, the pyscho, mass murder guy, never fired a shot. They were beaten to death by brass knuckles," Felicity says.

"That's a pretty specific MO," Oliver says.

"It matches this one murder from six years ago. Same as last night. Culebra drug dealer. Blunt force trauma consistent with brass knuckles worn by a left-hander," Felicity says.

"Let me guess, Ted "Wildcat" Grant is a lefty," Roy says.

"They called him the Starling Southpaw," Diggle replies.

"Well, the S.C.P.D. never put that together because Ted was never arrested," Felicity replies. The computer beeps causing Felicity to turn around. "He's moving," Felicity says.

"You dinged him with a tracer?" Diggle asks.

"Just because Laurel trusts him, doesn't mean I have to. Talk me in," Oliver says. We then walk out.

* * *

Scene change.

We sneak into a storage facility and enter one with a dead body hung up, exactly the same as all the others. We look around seeing a mask on a desk. A newspaper about a vigilante of some sorts. Six brass knuckles, three black, three gold. Another newspaper about a vigilante. Oliver then bends over to find the tracking device. Ted and Oliver get into fight and I decide not to interrupt. It ends with Oliver putting an arrow head inside a punching glove before firing it at Ted's face knocking him to the ground. I then decide it's my turn to have some fun. **"Second time we've found you with a body!" **I shout.

"I've never killed anybody. I'm being set up," Ted says.

"**Why should we believe you?" **I ask, calmer but not calm.

"Because I used to be a vigilante. I used to be both of you," Ted says. We then let Ted get up so he can explain himself. "The city's been hurting before either of you showed up," Ted adds.

"I've never heard of another vigilante in Starling," the Arrow says. I nod in agreement.

"It was six years ago. I wasn't news. I stuck to the Glades," Ted says.

The Arrow then picks up Ted's mask. "And these are supposed to convince me? Masks are also useful for serial killers," he adds.

"Says the guy currently wearing one, who's working with a serial killer," Ted replies.

"**I'm not a serial killer. I'm what's necessary," **I reply.

"Who's that?" the Arrow asks, pointing at the body with his bow.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before in my life," Ted says. He then pulls out a necklace. "But this was hung around the body that was found in my gym. The keys to the storage locker," Ted says. Ted passes the keys to the Arrow. "He's leaving me a trail to follow."

If I had eyebrows they would've raised when Ted said "he". **"Who is?" **I ask.

"Whoever's setting me up," Ted replies. The Arrow throws the key necklace on the table. "Look, I've never killed anybody."

"Except for that drug dealer that you beat to death six years ago," the Arrow says.

"That was a mistake. I may have avoided jail; but I have lived with the guilt of that man's death every single day of my life. I gave it all up after that," Ted says, sincerely. "I locked this place up and swore I'd never open it up again."

"Who else knows about the locker?" the Arrow asks.

"No one. This is where I kept my supplies. Another place, separate from my day job. As I'm sure you've both got ones just like it," Ted says.

"Ours are bigger," the Arrow says.

"Look, we're both trying to find out who the hell is doing this. We could help each other out," Ted says.

* * *

Scene change.

"His name's Albert Mancini," Laurel says. I look at the picture over Oliver's shoulder as he holds his file. "No criminal record, aside from a few unpaid parking tickets," Laurel adds.

"Grant says he doesn't know who he is," Oliver says, still in mask, and I'm still in Spirit of Vengeance form.

"Oh, and now you believe him," Laurel says.

"I haven't decided yet," Oliver replies. "Do you know that you're training with a vigilante?"

"Former apparently and no, I didn't," Laurel says. Oliver gives her an incredulous look. "I didn't."

"So you also didn't know that six years ago he beat someone to death?" Oliver asks. Laurel face shows her shock. "How many more reasons do I have to give you before you stay away from this guy?"

"Okay, you know what, are you guys just about finished with your little private chat?" Ted asks rhetorically, walking over towards us and Oliver walks away slightly. Ted and me both glare at each other.

"The guy from the storage unit; he has no criminal record. He was a magician. Magician's assistant more accurately," Laurel says, handing the case file to Ted. "He worked with a local act before getting cut lose. Mancini hasn't worked there since."

"**Culebra Cartel, magician assistant. I'm not seeing any connection," **I state basically asking the other if they see any.

"Their act was at the Zanzibar. Zanzibar was where that drug dealer was murdered," Ted says.

"You mean the person you beat to death," Oliver says.

"What's your problem with me? I hate myself for what happened. But your friend over there has killed a hundred more like him with a lot less remorse," Ted says.

"**Try no remorse," **I correct.

"There isn't exactly a prison on earth that could possibly hold him," Oliver says.

"**True," **I interrupt.

"And I can keep him somewhat in check to at least lower the murders," Oliver says.

"**A little less actuate," **I reply.

"Look, whoever's doing this is leaving me a trail to follow," Ted says.

"Then we follow it," Laurel says.

"We need another minute," Oliver says.

"How do you three know each other?" Ted asks.

"Well he's my ex," Laurel says, pointing at Oliver. "And this is my boyfriend," Laurel says, pointing at me. If I had cheeks, I would be blushing at the fact that Laurel called me her boyfriend for the first time.

Ted and Oliver give her incredulous looks. **"What can she say, she has a thing for dangerous men," **I tease, half-jokingly.

Now Oliver and Laurel's gaze turn to me, Oliver giving me an incredulous look, and Laurel giving me a look that says, "Really, now." Their gazes shut me up instantly and caused me to raise my hands quickly in surrender. Laurel smiles at my antics, finding them adorable. Ted just walks off, the shock on his face was unbelievable.

"You cannot be serious," Oliver says.

"I'm not on your team. I don't work for you," Laurel says.

"Exactly. You're untrained," Oliver says.

"Oh. And who's fault is that?" Laurel asks.

"Does he know what's driving you?" Oliver asks.

"I told him Sara's gone," Laurel says.

"But does he know that you want to follow in her footsteps? You're playing a very dangerous game, Laurel," Oliver says.

"I can handle it," Laurel says.

"No you can't," Oliver replies, he steps forward to emphasize his point. "Because you haven't realized that it's not actually a game." Oliver then walks over to Ted. "Let's go."

"What about Laurel?" Ted asks.

"She's not coming," Oliver replies. The two of them then go off.

Laurel and me share a look at each other. I then sigh, before following the others.

* * *

Scene change.

We enter an abandoned building for like the hundredth time this month. "I'm on site," I hear Diggle say, over Oliver's earpiece.

"Copy. Keep watching the perimeter," Oliver replies.

"How many partners do you have, anyway?" Ted asks.

"The Culebras, the body in your gym. The body in your storage locker. Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to frame you and bring you here. Why? What does all this have to do with one killing six years ago?" Oliver asks. While we were walking we reached the other end of the room. Then the lights flicker on from the stand.

"Hello, Ted," A man standing in the stand, wearing a mask identical to the one that Ted used to wear, says, holding a gun in his hand, obviously ready to shoot. "I see you got my message," the man says, before firing at the three of us. Oliver and Ted hide behind a support beam, shielding them from the bullets, while I let myself get shot, and pretend to be dead, hoping that if he thinks he has the advantage he'll say something that'll tell us his motive or something. "Arrows. Brass Knuckles. Chains. I never knew why we couldn't just use a gun the way they did," the man says. So Ted's not the killer but obviously knows who is and has lied about it. I knew I didn't like that guy. The man then fires at the support beam.

"Because we're better than them. Or at least, we're supposed to be," Ted replies.

"That's almost ironic coming from you. I trusted you," the man says. I then get up and try to whip him with my chain but I miss, only knocking the gun out of his hand. The man runs away and me and Oliver run after him. We then hear sirens but it doesn't stop us from running after the masked man.

"S.C.P.D.," an officer says. We continue running I stop once I've reached the stage where I see Ted getting arrested. Stopping since I knew that the scum in the mask had escaped. "Ted Grant you're under arrest for multiple counts of homicide," the officer continues. Ted raises his hands slowly in surrender. A female officer grabs him and starts to cuff him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do this," Ted says.

"Yeah? Tell that to the stiff we found in your locker," The female officer says, she then cuffs Ted. "Let's go," the officer says, taking him to the precinct.

* * *

Scene change.

"Sorry he got past me. He knew an exit out of the building that wasn't in any of the blueprints that Felicity hooked me up with," Diggle says, as we enter the Verdant.

"You had Ted Grant arrested?" Laurel asks, with a look of betrayal, mostly at me.

"Your father's men found him at a crime scene. Another body was found at a storage locker that he owns, along with evidence of past vigilantism," Oliver says.

"No, he's innocent," Laurel says.

"we know. We saw the person who's doing this," Oliver says.

"Who is it?" Laurel asks.

"Ah, he's wearing Ted's old gear. Full face mask. Let's go," Oliver says. We then walk down to the bunker.

"Grant clearly knows who's behind the mask and hasn't told us," I say, as soon as we entered the bunker.

"Oliver, Laurel, Nate. I-," Roy says, but stops himself.

"Hey, Roy, what's up?" I ask.

"I have to-," Roy says, but this time Felicity stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Roy, don't," Felicity says. "Let's just-."

"I need to tell you something," Roy says.

"Okay," Oliver says.

"I—I killed Sara," Roy says.

That doesn't—you're not making any sense. Why would you kill Sara?" Laurel asks, the hurt in her voice. I put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. But I felt almost as horrible right now. Roy, the guy who over the past month or so has started to become my friend, killed the girl who I considered an older sister. It was world shattering, even for the things I've dealt with.

"It was the Mirakuru," Roy explains.

"Roy had no memory of the attack," Felicity defends. "No real memory at least. But he's been recalling fragments of his Mirakuru exposure last year. That, and suppressed memories often resurface in dreams.

"What-? This is insane," Laurel sobs.

"Laurel, I'm so sorry," Roy says, walking to her. "I'm really—."

"Don't-," Laurel says, raising her hand to stop him from touching her. Roy stands there for a few moments before he starts to walk out.

"Wait, Roy, where are you going?" Diggle asks, grabbing Roy's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let him go," Oliver says. Diggle releases Roy and he speedily walks out of the room. "I thought he was cured?" Oliver asks Felicity.

"What we know about Mirakuru is vastly outweighed by the things we don't know," Felicity says.

"What does that even mean?" Laurel asks. "That Roy killed my sister and it's not his fault?"

No one answers. I don't think anyone could answer. Diggle sits down.

"The arrows that killed Sara, we pulled DNA off of them, didn't we?" Oliver asks.

"I tested it against the sample of Roy's blood. It's the first thing I did," Felicity says.

"**And?" **I ask, due to my anger and sorrow my demonic voice slips through.

"The results were inconclusive," Felicity says.

"I can't process this right now," Laurel says, walking off to the corner, causing her to move away from my grasp. My hand falls to my side and it curls up into a fist.

Oliver starts to walks over to her. "Hey, hey, look at me," Oliver says, getting Laurel to turn around. "Focus on what you can process. Ted knows who were coming after. I need you to find out who it is."

"I can't. I can't. If Roy killed Sara-," Laurel argues., before being interrupted.

"If Roy killed Sara; then we will deal with it," Oliver says. I can hear Laurel sobbing and see the tears running down her face. The pain on her face almost hurts me as much as this whole "Roy killed Sara" thing. "But right now, I need you to deal with Ted." Laurel whips some tears from her eyes. "Okay?" he asks.

"Okay," Laurel says. Laurel and me then hug each other very tight and neither of us want to let go, but Laurel does. She then walks out.

Oliver walks over to Felicity. "How sure are you?" Oliver asks.

"There's other forensic evidence. A virtual autopsy. In light of what Roy's described, it sound incriminating," Felicity says. "That, and his trouble sleeping started when Sara was killed."

* * *

Scene change, Laurel's P.O.V.

My dad is investigating Grant. "Sixteen murders," my dad says, carrying a folder. "Seventeen, counting the once from six years ago," he corrects himself. He then shuts the folder and throws it on the table. He then slams his hand on the table. "That's more than Son of Sam, less than Bundy. Probably worth a miniseries, huh? Maybe a book," my dad says. I then open the door and walk in slightly. "You became a defense attorney?" he asks.

"Can I talk to him for a minute?" I ask. My dad sighs, thinking about it for a moment before grabbing the case file and walking to me.

"You sure can pick them," my dad says, before walking out, and I close the door behind him. I turn to him and cross my arms.

"You okay?" Ted asks, looking at me.

"I'm not the one facing a life time in prison," I reply, trying to not think about Sara or Roy. I then walk over to the other side of the table from Ted. "Who frame you?" I ask.

"I don't know," Ted says.

I then turn to face him directly to see him looking at the table. "I can't help you if you're going to keep lying to me. The Arrow and The Spirit of Vengeance saw you with him. They know you know who it is," I say. Ted shifts his gaze but not at me, obviously ashamed of something. "Hey," I say, leaning a bit, putting my hands on the chair in front of me. "If the DA's office refuses to seek an indictment; the police have release you," I say. I then sit down in the chair. "But first, I'm going to need you to be straight with me." I cross my arms. "Who is the man behind the mask?"

"His name is Isaac Stanzler. Six years ago, the Culebras ran the Glades. I thought it'd be a good idea for the families to be able to live there without worrying about their kids getting shot. So I decided to do something about it," Ted explains.

"You became a vigilante," I state.

"Just like your friends in the green hood and with the flaming skull. Except without the Hood or the flaming skull," Ted explains.

"What about Stanzler?" I ask.

"You know the that the Arrow's been running around with lately? The one in red?" Ted asks. I struggle to do something irrational as he brings Roy up but I calm down. "Stanzler was my guy in red. I guess you could call him my apprentice. One night, we decided to go after this drug dealer that pushing crank near the school. We tracked him all the way to this nightclub," Ted says, but stops.

"And then what happened?" I ask.

"That drug dealer; Isaac got to him first," Ted says.

"That murder from six years ago, that wasn't you. That was him," I say, in realization.

Ted shifts uncomfortably. "I hung it all up after that," he says.

"And what about Stanzler?" I ask. He doesn't respond. "What happened to Isaac Stanzler?"

"I told him to get the hell out of Starling. That I never wanted to see his face ever again. I cut him loose. That's why I've been lying to you this whole time Laurel. Everything that's happened is my fault," Ted says.

* * *

Scene change, Nathaniel Queen's P.O.V.

"No word from Laurel?" Oliver asks Felicity.

"Not yet. According to S.C.P.D. e-mail traffic, which I may or may not have hacked into; they are dropping the charges against Ted Grant," Felicity says.

"Oliver, let me go after Roy. If he's experiencing Mirakuru side effects; we can't just leave him running around," Diggle says.

"So you bring him in, then what?" Oliver asks.

"Oliver, this crusade of ours, is supposed to be about justice, right?" Diggle asks rhetorically walking over to Oliver. Oliver tries to reply but can't think of anything to say. "If that's supposed to mean something, we can't have to sets of rule. Ones for the bad guys and then ones for us," Diggle says.

"I'm the one who brought Roy into this crusade," Oliver replies.

"And then maybe it's time for you to cut him lose," Diggle says.

"Are you telling me to abandon him?" Oliver asks.

"Yes, Oliver. If that's what it takes to find justice for Sara," Diggle says.

"Maybe," I say, but stop, causing the entire room to look at me. "Maybe we should wait till were absolutely certain before we make a decision," I say, trying to remain calm, as I sit down.

Everyone looks surprised. "How are you not angry," Diggle asks, in anger and surprise.

"**I'm not angry!" **I shout, as I get up, my demonic voice slipping out again. **"I'm furious! So much so that I can barely think straight, but I'm not going to do anything until I'm sure beyond a doubt that Roy is Sara's Killer!" **I shout, tears are running down my face. Everyone steps back. I start to take long, deep breaths, till I'm calmer. I sigh, a human sigh before walking out.

Oliver stops me by grabbing my wrist. I turn to him to see the concern on his face. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Obviously not," I say, dryly.

"Want to talk about it?" Oliver asks.

"You remember how I've always had anger issues since I was a toddler?" I ask. Oliver nods. "Well, ever since I died, ever since I got a demon inside, gained my powers, well, my anger grew tenfold. Fighting criminals helps me deal with it, but some days like this, it becomes so unbearable that it feels uncontrollable, and I'm scared that I'll snap and do something that I will never forgive myself for. I'm scared that if I see Roy again, that I won't be able to control it, and, I'll—I'll kill him," I explain. Oliver grabs me and hugs me and I hug him back. I started to sob. I only break it when my phone rings. I check it. "It's Laurel," I say.

"Put her on speaker," Oliver says. And I do so.

"I hated you so much for that," the man who's framing Grant says over the phone.

"That voice, that's him," Oliver says.

"I was just a kid, okay?" the man says.

"We need to find her now, Felicity," I say, the panic clear in my voice. Oliver grabs my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"You were supposed to know better," the man says.

"The call's coming from Laurel's cell. Moving fast, 45 miles an hour," Felicity says. "They're in a car. They're headed north on route 17."

"Keep that line open," Oliver says.

* * *

Scene change.

I drive after Laurel, I see the car she's in, which she's driving, with Ted in the front and the man in the back where he could easily shoot either of them. I drive directly at them. I try to get as close as I can without actually hitting them trying to scare the man with the gun, but he doesn't take the bluff and I'm force to go to the side, allowing them to continue. Then as soon as I could, I turned around and followed. As I follow him, I find Oliver, who's fallen off his motorcycle and I stop for him, allowing him to get in. As soon as he got in he told me to go. And he didn't need to tell me twice, so, I went full speed, after the man holding the woman I love hostage. As I do catch up with them, the man holding them hostage has fallen out but the car crashes and catches on fire so I pull up. This isn't good. I rush over to the side of the car where Laurel's sitting to find her unconscious. I see Grant trying to climb out.

"Get Grant," I shout to Oliver.

"Get Laurel," Ted tells me. As soon as Olive pulls Ted out. I climb atop of the car and peel the roof above Laurel's head. I then bend down and grab her shoulders before carefully picking her up and then shifting my grip on her to hold her bridal style. I then walk off of the car a few seconds before it explodes, luckily getting far enough away for Laurel's sake.

* * *

Scene change.

"Hi," I say, walking into Laurel's hospital room.

"Hi," Laurel replies.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Worst part about sobriety is having to pass on the pain meds," Laurel says.

"Right. Well, I figured you could use a ride home," I say.

"Thanks," Laurel says, she then walks over and gives me a short and sweet thank you kiss. "Not just for the offer but saving my life," Laurel says.

"If you thought that there was a chance that I'd let you die. You don't know me as well as we both thought," I say.

We then hear someone walk over. We both look to see Oliver standing in the hallway. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he apologizes. "But I thought I'd check up on you," he adds.

"And to say an "I told you so"," Laurel replies.

"I don't think I owe you one of those," Oliver says. "When I said I wouldn't train you, I was trying to protect you. But a homicidal former vigilante apprentice was not what I had in mind," he says.

"I know you were trying to protect me, Ollie, but I'm not helpless," Laurel replies.

"I've never seen you that way. But, Laurel, I'm always gonna watch out for you. It's not because I think your helpless. It's because I care about you," Oliver says. Laurel and Oliver both hug, causing me to smile.

"And what about Roy?" Laurel asks, breaking the hug.

"Do you trust me?" Oliver asks.

* * *

Scene change.

Laurel and me make it to her apartment. "So, your trying to be a vigilante? Like your sister? Like me?" I ask.

"Please, Nate don't judge me for this. I've had a lot-," Laurel says.

"I'm not going to judge you. Laurel, I'm not. But I need to know," I say.

"I am," Laurel says.

"And I know how stubborn you can be, so, I'm not going to try to stop you, if you do something for me," I say.

"What?" Laurel asks.

"Don't do something stupid. Or if you're thinking of doing something stupid, talk to me first, okay?" I ask.

"Okay," Laurel says. We're about to kiss when the doorbell rings. I sigh, and Laurel walks over to it. When she opens it I see the face of my half-brother.

"T-Tommy."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**If that wasn't a cliffhanger, I don't know what is? I'm curious if anyone can guess how Tommy's back. I think it'll be pretty shocking.**

**Also, I'm trying to do my best with the Laurel and Nate's relationship. How do you think I've done with it?**

**Also, as I said in my other story in the OC Arrow-verse, the Inhuman Spider-man, I'm going to feature the MCU in this, and a reviewer asked me to do a Natasha Romanoff and Oliver Queen romance. So, would you prefer either an Oliver and Nat relationship or a less soap opera like Oliver and Felicity?**

**Next chapter will be about Tommy. After that will be the first Buffy the Vampire Slayer chapter.**

**Please, review, favorite, and/or follow and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	18. Chapter 17 A deadman's tale

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except Nate.**

**Jp721: I actually liked it in the first two seasons. Though they wrecked it with the soap opera like stories. Though I also think Oliver and Nat would work well together too. **

**Arrow-verse Fan 217: Thanks. I'm not one-hundred percent if I'll actually be able to figure out a way to put them in a relationship but I'll definitely try considering everyone who's reviewed to that chapter so far want me to. I definitely don't want to make this a soap opera. There'll be drama, especially between Nate and Laurel considering how crazy his life is but I don't want to be overdramatic or make it stupid and unrealistic like they did with Olicity in the show. **

**Shrbomb: Thanks. Yeah, Dig was horrible to Roy in that episode. Yeah, I really hope that this'll be a great chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Deadman's tale

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my sister, I must lie to almost everyone including her, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

* * *

"T-Tommy," I stutter.

"Hey, Nate, Laurel," Tommy says, awkwardly.

"Y-your alive?" Laurel asks.

"Not exactly," Tommy says. "This is going to be a lot to take in, but, I'm a ghost," he adds.

* * *

Scene change.

"So, you're Nate's half-brother and Oliver's friend who died, and now has come back as a ghost?" Felicity asks.

"That about sums it up," Tommy says.

"This city can't get any weirder," Diggle mutter.

"Don't jinx it, John," Roy says.

"So, Tommy, where have you been?" Oliver asks, awkwardly.

"That's a long story," Tommy says.

"When I came back, there was another guy, Boston Brand, he was a ghost, who died in the undertaking, like me. But before we could go back to you, something found us, a monster, it like absorbed Boston. I ran for my life, but it was always on my tail, so I could never stay in one place too long or it'd kill me," Tommy explains.

"So, what changed, why come to us now?" Laurel asks.

"Nate, I found out who he is. Who he's become. And I think he might be the only person capable of stopping this creature," Tommy says. The room became quiet. "Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm alive earlier, but, if I did best case scenario would end with me dying and you all losing me again. Worst, it'd kill all of you with me," Tommy explains.

"Well, then, we'll have to stop whatever's hunting you," I say.

"No offense. But how exactly are we going to find a monster that no one's seen in over a year?" Roy asks.

"We'll need bait," I say, I turn to Tommy.

* * *

Scene change.

Tommy stands in the middle of an abandoned docks were Roy, Oliver, Dig and me watch from above. Then this creature that looks like a gorilla with a crocodile head and horns on it. "What the bloody hell, Nate?" Dig asks.

"**I don't know what that thing is,"** I say.

"**It's a Ikomoth. They feed off the energy of ghosts to sustain themselves," **Zarathos says.

"**It's a Ikomoth. They feed off the energy of ghosts to sustain themselves," **I repeat. Everyone looks at me funny. **"I don't have time for this," **I sigh, jumping down, catching the beast's attention. The beast charged at me. I try to swing my chain at it but it knocks it out of my hands. It then slashes at my neck, cutting it open. I then retaliate with a punch. It then slices my right hips off with its claws. I groan it pain. It then digs its claws into my shoulders. I try to punch, kick and push it off of me but with every attempt it just sinks it's claws deeper. Roy, Oliver, and Dig fire at the beast but their weapons go straight through the beast and into me. I scream in pain. They stop firing, shocked and unsure what they can do.

"Tommy, do something!" Oliver shouts.

"What!? What can I do!?" Tommy asks.

"Anything. Just save him!" Oliver replies.

Tommy's eyes then glow and he somehow telekinetically lifts the beast off of me. The beast then turns around and leaps at Tommy. I leap to the floor, grabbing my chain and using it to lasso the beast. As the beast leaps the lasso stops him right in front of Tommy and it snaps it jaw, trying to take a bit out of Tommy. A fall then spreads from my hand to the chain, to the creature, burning it to ash.

"Nate!" Oliver shouts, jumping down. "Oh, my god, are you alright?"

"I've survived worse," I say, as Oliver helps me to my feet.

"Thanks man," Tommy says.

I give him a nod. "No problem," I say.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if this is a bit short, or not as good as usual but writer's block as well as some other issues came up.**

**So, Tommy is going to be the OC-Arrowverse's Deadman. **

**Also, is there any character that you'd like to be the main villian of the story. You know the character who pulls the string from the shadows, throughout the seasons.**

**Please, review, favorite, and/or follow, and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	19. Chapter 18 Welcome to the Hellmouth

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OC, Nathaniel Queen, and his journey across the OC Arrowverse.**

**Arrow-verse Fan 217: Thanks. I'm not going to do the Anti-monitor as the villian as I plan to feature Nate's battle with the person pulling the strings after Crisis but I do plan to feature of all of the crossovers as well as some others I make. I'm not sure about the Titans as that is really far away.**

**MekhiIsTheBestInTheWholeWorld: Possibly. Though that'll be after Crisis so, I'm not going to be certain of anything.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Welcome to the Hellmouth

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my sister, I must lie to almost everyone including her, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

* * *

I come to my first day of school as a teacher. The members of the staff tell me that a kid died. Great. I decide to go investigate, but as soon as I do, I find that the lock's broken. I sneak in to see a teenage girl, I remember her, Dawn's older sister, Buffy I think, I'm pretty sure she was in one of my classes this morning. "So, whatcha up to?" I ask, casually. Buffy spins and tries to punch me only for me to block. "I just asked a question," I snap. She then punches me in the face, causing me to step backwards. She then lifts her left foot high in an attempt to kick me in the face. I grab her leg. I then punch her in the face, knocking her into the lockers. She looks up at me with a bloody nose. "You aren't human, are you?" I ask, curiously.

"Neither are you," Buffy says, grabbing a stack out of her bag and stabbing it through my heart. When she pulls it out, I fall to the ground. "No, no, no," she says, bending atop of me. I then head-butt her, knocking her off of me. I then use my league training to sneak out of there. She then walks out and I follow her, as she goes to the library.

"Okay, what's the stitch," Buffy says.

"Sorry?" Giles asks, from the bookshelves.

_"_You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?" Buffy asks.

"Yes," Giles says, stepping into the light.

She drops her bag on the study table and heads up the stairs.

"'Cause, it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little, little holes in his neck, and all his blood's been drained. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, 'ooh'?" Giles says.

"I was afraid of this," Giles says.

"Well, *I* wasn't! It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last month's hair. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus. And I don't care," Buffy says.

"Then why are you here?" Giles asks.

"To tell you that… I don't care, which… I don't, and… have now told you, so… bye," Buffy says, turning around and walking away.

"Is he, w-will he… rise again?" Giles asks.

"Who?" Buffy asks.

"The boy," Giles specifies.

"No. He's just dead," Buffy says.

"Can you be sure?" Giles asks.

"To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you. Why am I still talking to you?" Buffy explains.

Buffy turns and goes down the stairs. Giles moves over to the railing.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think it's coincidence, your being here? That boy was just the beginning," Giles explains.

"Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?" Buffy asks.

"Because you are the Slayer," Giles says, before he comes down the stairs. "Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt-," he adds.

"With the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah… I've heard it, okay?" Buffy interrupts, and joins in.

"I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before…," Giles says.

"Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on," Buffy says.

"What do you know about this town?" Giles asks as he goes into his office.

"Oh, I don't know. There's crime everywhere," Buffy says.

"Dig a bit in the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a centre of mystical energy," Giles explains, as he comes back with four books. "that things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere," he continues. He then sets them on the table.

"Like vampires," Buffy says.

He puts the volumes into Buffy's arms one by one as he lists off various monsters and demons.

"Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!" Giles explains.

"What? You, like, sent away for the Time-Life series?" Buffy asks.

"Ah, w-w-w-yes," Giles says.

"Did you get the free phone?" Buffy asks.

"Um, the calender," Giles replies.

"Cool! But, okay," Buffy says, before she gives Giles back the books. "first of all, I'm a Vampire Slayer. And secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know! Why don't you kill 'em?"

* * *

Time skip. **(I'm going to be skipping quite a bit because it would just end up happening exactly the same, and I don't have the patients to write it and if you want to see the full scenes, watch the actual episode.)**

As I follow Buffy to a grave yard I see these kids being attacked by what looks like, Vampires. "Hey, how about you pick on someone your own size?" I ask. The vampires and the kids look at you.

"Who the hell are you?" the female vampire asks.

My skull then lights on fire, and I grab out my chain. **"I am… the Spirit of Vengeance," **I say. The female vampire grabs a young boy and runs off with him. I try to attack her but a different vampire attacks me, knocking my chain out of my hands. I punch him back. A vampire then jumps on my back and tries to chock me. The other vampire continues to hit me repeatedly in the chest. I then grab his fist and crush it in my hand. I then grab him by the neck and light him on fire. I then drop him before he turns to dust. I start getting light headed and fell the bones in my neck breaking. I then slam the back of my head into the vampire, knocking him off of me. I turn around to face him. He then punches me knocking me to the ground. I see my chain and without hesitation, I grab it and swing it, making it wrap around the vampire, before burning it to ash. I look at the two kids left, they went to Starling high school, Xander and Willow, I think. I take a step towards them, before asking, **"Are you al-?" **But I stop when I notice them moving backwards in fear. I sigh, before de-flame-on-ing. "Are you alright?" I ask. They were speechless and they looked like they were about to faint, but Willow manages to nod. I then notice Buffy standing there in shock and awe. "Did you see were the vampire took that other kid?" I ask.

"Jesse? He's not with you?" Buffy asks.

"No, this vampire, she took him while her friends distracted me," I say.

She runs off and tries to find him, and I follow but we find nothing.

"Damnit," I say.

* * *

**I hope that was good. I'm sorry if it wasn't different enough from the original episode.**

**So, next chapter will be the Harvest.**

**Also, I'm having trouble coming up with an idea for Laurel and Nate's first date. I want it to be different, not the same as every other date. So, any suggestions. **

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow, and until next time, Ant-boy out. **


	20. Chapter 19 The harvest

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OC, Nate, and his story arcs, and changes or new storylines.**

**Rios: I will definitely feature John Constantine, though whether or not it's before season 4 or not. Yeah, I'd like to see them have an interaction.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Harvest

_My name is Nathan Queen. After a fatal accident, I made a deal with the devil. Now I have returned to protect my city, like my brother. To protect my sister, I must lie to almost everyone including her, and stay in the shadows, but to do this I must become someone else. I must become something else._

* * *

"This world is older than any of you know," Giles says, spinning a globe, "As contrary to popular mythology; it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the earth, and made it their home, there; hell. But in time they lost their purchase with this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals, for man. But the remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magic's, certain creatures."

"And vampires," Buffy adds.

"It was precisely 65 million years ago that the angels built a barrier, which is the reason the demons lost their purchases on reality. A pure blooded demon can only be brought to earth by an angel, by creating a multiversal portal, or by using an anchor to the reality, like a body or an artifact. Though demons who weren't pure blooded were able to hold their purchase on reality," I explain. Everyone even Giles looks at me shocked. "I've got no idea how I knew all of that?" I say, chuckling dryly, rubbing the back of my head.

"See, this is where I have a problem. Because, were talking about vampires and demons. We are having a talk with vampires in it," Xandar says, completely shocked.

"Isn't that what we saw last night?" Willow asks.

"No. No, those weren't vampires. Those were just guys in thundering need of facials. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. And the guy turning into dust? A trick of the light," Buffy says, giving Xandar a look, "That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire. Well, after the screaming part."

"Oh, I-I need to sit down," Willow says.

"You are sitting down," I say.

"Oh. Good for me," Willow says.

"So vampires are demons?" Xandar asks, struggling to understand this.

"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding… Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return," Giles explains.

"And Mr. Queen is what? I mean, your head was on fire?" Willow says.

"I died. I made a deal with the devil. Now I have a demon instead of a soul. And we need to kill the guilty, whether or not they are mortal, monster or something else. I became his Spirit of Vengeance," I explain.

"D-Did you just say the devil?" Willow asks.

"Yep. Met the guy. Not a fan. I also spent some time in hell. I didn't really enjoy it," I say.

"So, ah, I've seen you on the news. You've killed people before. As in humans," Buffy says.

"Only the worst of the worst, monsters without remorse. People beyond redemption," I say. Everyone in the room was chilled to the bone.

* * *

Time skip.

"And that would be what?" Xandar asks, as Giles explains what Buffy is.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One," Giles explains.

"He loves doing this part," Buffy says, obviously not enjoying the whole Slayer business, not that I can blame her, some days I do wish that I could go back to simpler times, but I've excepted that simple just isn't in the cards for me anymore.

"Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need," Giles says.

"Except one thing; how do you kill them?" Xandar asks.

"You don't. I do," Buffy says.

"Well, Jesse's my-," Xandar says.

"Jesse is my responsibility," Buffy argues, interrupting Xandar, "I let him get taken."

"You didn't. But maybe with some help you might actually stand a chance. I'm not talking about Xandar though, because that'd be like a chicken fighting a fox. He'd have to be stupidity personified to help you with no prior background in combat, but maybe some friends of mine can help. There right here in Starling," I explain.

"Who?" Buffy asks, crossing her arms.

"I'm friends with the Arrow and his team. They might be able to help," I say.

"Do they have experience fight vampires, or do they have powers or something…?" Buffy asks.

"No, but there quite skilled, and smart, and adaptive," I list.

"We'll go. Just the two of us," Buffy says.

I exhale. "Fine," I say. "Now, we need to figure out how to find this Jesse kid, if he's still alive that is. Is there, I don't know, a sort of spell to track them," I say.

"Does anyone mind if I pass out now?" Willow says.

"Breath," I say to her. I can totally understand how overwhelming this must be.

"Breath," she repeats.

"Breath," Buffy encourages. She then turns to Giles. "This big guy, Luke. He talked about an offering to the Master. Now, I don't know what or who, but if they weren't just feeding then Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him," Buffy says.

"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" Willow says.

I hold in laughter, trying not to be rude, but that idea is extremely dumb, but this entire thing was dropped on her. "Yeah, they'd totally believe a high school, that vampires exist, and have kidnapped someone, when they still don't believe that I'm a demon," I say.

"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We, we could just say that there's a, a bad man," Willow says.

"They couldn't handle it even if they did show up. They'd only come with guns," Buffy says.

"You have no idea where they took, Jesse?" Giles asks.

"I looked around, but soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!" Buffy says.

"They can fly?" Xandar asks.

"They can drive," Buffy replies.

"Oh," Xandar says.

"I don't remember hearing a car," Willow recalls.

"Me neither, and I have really good hearing," I add. "So there's a good chance they went through the sewer systems," I figure.

"How did you know that vampires used the underground to sneak around," Giles asks.

"Well, it's a good way to get around unnoticed, there's no sunlight in there, presides the league of assassins have used them to get around unnoticed for decades. And most people still think they don't exist," I explain.

"Wait, what the heck is the league of assassins," Xandar asks.

"There a secret organization of highly trained assassins lead by an immortal sociopath named Ra's Al Ghul. Ninja's basically," I explain.

"And your apart of this league?" Willow asks.

"No, I just have a few friends from it. And my not so dead, evil biological father is a former member," I say.

"You have one messed up life," Xandar jokes.

"You have no idea, child," I reply bitterly. Xandar and Willow gulp at my dark tone.

"Nate's right about the why they like the sewer systems. But I didn't see any access," Buffy says, trying to put the conversation back in the right direction.

"Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town," Xandar says.

"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a, a meeting place, it would, uh… I suppose we could go to the building commission," Giles says.

"We so don't have time," Buffy says.

"Uh, guys? There may be another way," Willow says, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Time skip.

I watch as Willow hacks to gain the city plans. Wow, she really reminds me of Felicity. Willow zooms in on the graveyard "There it is?" Buffy says, she says, pointing at the specific point.

"That runs under the graveyard," Willow says.

"I don't see any access," Xandar adds.

"So, all city plans are just, uh, open to the public?" Giles asks.

"Well, um, i-in a way. I sort of stumbled upon them when I accidently decrypted the city's council's security system," Willow stutters.

"Someone's been naughty," Xandar says.

"There's nothing here, this is useless!" Buffy shouts, as she slams her fists against the table before turning away and walking off slightly.

"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself," Giles says.

Buffy turns around. "You're the one that told me that I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement!" she says. She exhales. I thought I was on top of everything when that monster, Luke, came out of nowhere…," Buffy says, she stops with a sudden look of realization.

"What?" I ask.

"He didn't come out of nowhere. He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, he came from behind me, and he didn't follow me out. The accesses to the tunnels is in the mausoleum! The girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out! God! I am so mentally challenged!" Buffy explains.

"So, what's the plan? We saddle up, right?" Xandar asks.

"There is no we. I'm the Slayer, Nate's the Spirit of Vengeance, and you're neither," Buffy says.

"I knew you'd through this in my face," Xandar says, walking over to her.

"Oh, my god! How arrogant can you be!? This isn't a game! This is war! And every army is as strong as their weakest soldier. So, stay out of my way, or I'll kill you myself," I say, growling and shouting angrily, causing everyone in the room to look at me in fright, except Buffy who was only slightly unnerved.

"I'm inadequate. Fine, I'm less than a man," Xandar says, bitter at me, but too scared to show it, and he backs off.

"B-Buffy, I-I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. B-but I want to help. I-I need to," Willow says, obviously still terrified.

"Well, then help me. I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, hell on earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however on the details. It may be you that can wrestle some information from that dread machine," Giles says, referring to the computer as the dread machine. Everyone but me stares at him. He looks back at them. "That was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?" Giles asks.

"Welcome to the new world," Buffy and me joke at the same time. We both smile.

"I want you to go on the 'Net," Giles says, to Willow.

"Oh, ah, sure, I can do that," Willow stutters, before she begins typing.

"Then we better get out of here," Buffy says to me. "If Jesse's alive, we'll bring him back," she starts to leave.

"Hey, we better go in other direction and rendezvous at my car," I say. She gives me a look. "Hey, if we get caught leaving together it'll be pretty suspicious. And I don't want to get fired because of false assumptions that I'm sleeping with my beautiful blonde student," I explain.

"Hmm. How'd you explain that to your girlfriend," she adds jokingly.

"I'd just tell her the truth. Me and laurel don't keep secrets from each other," I say. Buffy looks surprised. But we walk out of the room.

* * *

Scene change, my car.

"You haven't been a Slayer for very long, have you?" I ask.

"No, I haven't, and I never wanted to be," Buffy says.

"I get that. I didn't exactly plan for my life to go the way it has. But, if you don't mind me saying, I think you're doing pretty good, much better than I was doing when I was a new to this," I say.

"Thanks," she says. "Hey, am I allowed to ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot," I say.

"Why'd you say that your dad was evil. My dad and me have a rough relationship but I wouldn't call him evil," Buffy says.

"You hear of Malcom Merlyn?" I ask.

"The billionaire who created an earthquake generator and attempted to destroy the Glades," Buffy says.

"Yeah, he's my father. I only found out a year ago. Me and my twin sister are a product of an affair mom had on my father, Robert, with his best friend, Malcom Merlyn. I found out he was my biological father when I thought he was dead. But he turned out to be alive and was the lead suspect in the murder of the woman who was like a sister to me growing up, Sara, so I decided I was going to kill him. My brother, Oliver, the Arrow, Nyssa, Sara's lover, and me went to stop Merlyn, but Oliver wanted to not kill him. Despite the fact that he killed a friend who was like a brother to me, and my actual other half-brother, as well as 502 other people, and on top of that he might've killed a woman he used to love, and he still believed that we shouldn't kill him, even though the world would be a safer place without him in it. So Oliver defeated Nyssa, and after he couldn't stop me or talk me out of killing Merlyn, he fired an arrow through my heart and nearly killed me and then let my Merlyn go because of the training he has, there isn't anywhere in the world that could hold him," I explain.

Buffy was stunned at the end of my story unsure of what she should say. "Your brother stabbed you through the heart?" Buffy asks, shocked.

"Yeah, but it was over a month ago, so I've let it go, though I am still angry about the fact he let Merlyn leave," I say.

"No offense but your family is quite… dysfunctional," Buffy says.

"Don't I know it," I say, chuckling dryly. There were a few minutes of quiet.

"So, would you really kill Xandar?" Buffy asks.

"No, I wouldn't," I say, bluntly.

"Then why did you say you would?" Buffy asks.

"Because, if I scared him enough, if I made him terrified enough, he wouldn't follow us," I say.

"You didn't want him to die," Buffy realizes. "You like him," she adds, with a teasing smile.

"I do not like him," I snap lightly. "But just because the child irritates me, doesn't mean I'm just gonna let him die. I'm a good person. I know you don't believe it, and I know the city doesn't believe it. But it's the truth. I help people. I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am. At least not deep down," I say.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're a monster," Buffy says. "Anymore. At least," she adds.

"It means a lot," I say.

"How do you do it? Live this life, I mean?" Buffy asks, "I just hate having this destiny thrusted upon me, forced to fight, never have a normal life."

"Hey, just because you don't get to have a normal life, doesn't mean you can have a life. I have a great one. I have a loving and accepting girlfriend. A big brother, who might be judgmental, but in a caring way, and a younger sister who looks up to me. I have quite a few friends, and some acquaintances. And one day, once you've gotten into the swing of things, you can have a great life too," I say, giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Scene change.

Buffy opened the door, and the two of us go inside the dark insides of the mausoleum. I then smell something. I grab it by the neck and pin it by the wall. "Who are you?" I ask the man.

"How do you know I was here?" the man asks.

"I have a thing inside of me, a demon, it can smell your sinfulness and would find it delicious if your guilt and self-hatred weren't so nauseating," I explain.

"Nate, I know him. Please, let him go," Buffy says. I reluctantly release his throat. The man falls to the ground. The mysterious man and me glare at each other. "I don't suppose you have a key on you?" Buffy asks, disrupting our staring contest. The man walks over to Buffy, a little too close for my liking but I know she can take care of herself, and if not, I can kick his a**.

The man shakes his head saying, "They really don't like me dropping in."

Buffy turns around putting her hands on her hips. "Why not?" Buffy asks.

"They really don't like me," he says.

"What a surprise," I say sarcastically, ad me and the mysterious man both send each other glares again.

"I knew you'd figure out this entry way sooner or later. Actually, I thought it'd a little sooner," the man says.

"Sorry you had to wait," Buffy says, but by her tone, sense her sarcasm. She exhales. "Look, if you're gonna be popping up cryptic wise man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?" she asks.

"Angel," the man says. I didn't even try to resist the erg to snicker. Both Angel and Buffy roll their eyes. "How old are you, five?" Angel asks.

"How do you expect for me to take you seriously with a name like Angel?" I shoot back.

"Don't go down there," Angel says, changing the subject.

"Deal with my going," Buffy says.

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight's the harvest, unless you can prevent it, the master walks," Angel says.

"If the Harvest is such a suckfest, why don't yo stop it?" Buffy asks.

"Because I'm afraid," Angel admits shamelessly open. We were both a bit shocked at this. Buffy wasn't sure what to think of that, though I think Angel is a coward. I go down to the lock and hold it with a clenched fist. Then this metallic goo oozes through the holes in my tight grasp, but unexpectedly, the entire door melts.

"Ladies first," I say, my tone a mix of manners and lightheartedness. Buffy smiles going to walk in.

"They'll be expecting you," Angel warns.

"I've got a friend down there. Or at least a potential friend. Do you know what it's like to have a friend?" Buffy asks. He lowers his eyes as a look of sadness fills them. Something that reminds me of me when I think about how my mother died. "That wasn't supposed to be a stumper," Buffy says.

"We better go. We might not have much time," I say.

"When you hit the tunnels head east towards the school. That's where you'll likely find him," Angel says.

"Thank you," Buffy says, before we venture down into the tunnels, leaving Angel behind.

As we walk down the tunnel searching, I think of something I didn't think of in the car. "So, how exactly do you kill a vampire?" I ask.

"Well, aside from the obvious crosses, Garlic, and stake through the heart, but also, fire, holy water, sunlight, and beheading, the usual," Buffy says.

"You do some beheading in your time," I ask, intrigued.

"Oh, yeah. There was this one time I was pinned down by this guy that played left tackle for varsity; well at least he used to before he was a vampire; anyway, he had, a really, really thick neck, and all I had was a little exact-o knife and I well beheaded him," Buffy explains. "Your loving this story, aren't you?" Buffy asks.

"Totally," I say, causing the younger girl to eye roll at my goriness.

* * *

Time skip.

"There close," Buffy says.

"I know. I can smell the sin coming off of them," I say. We then see a boy unconscious.

"Oh, no," Buffy says, as me and her run over the body. The body wakes up and tries to attack us in fright. I easily grab the crowbar in his hand and hurl it away.

"Easy their kid, were here to rescue you," I say.

"Oh, thank god," Jesse says.

"Are you okay," Buffy asks.

"I'm not okay, on an epic scale," Jesse says.

"Don't worry, were superheroes. Saving people is what we do," I say. Buffy rips off the lock. I then smell sin coming in our direction. A lot of different sin. "There's a legion of vampires coming in our direction," I warn. We then see vampires from behind and run, run the way we came in. only to find vampires blocking it.

"Ooops," both me and Buffy say at the same time.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Jesse exclaims.

"Do you know another way out," Buffy asks.

"I dunno. Maybe. C'mon," Jesse says. We start to run, but we see vampires blocking the way we were about to go. "Wait, wait. They brought me through here, there should be a way up. I hope!" Jesse adds. We follow him into a chamber.

"I don't think this is the way out," Buffy states.

"Yeah. And as strong as we are, I don't think we can take them on all by ourselves. Told you we should've brought back up," I say.

"Shut up about that. We need a plan," Buffy says.

"I got an idea," Jesse says, and I turn to him, to see he has a vamp face. "You can die," he says. I see the vampires coming.

"Sorry, kid," I say, before grabbing him and throwing him out, and at the vampires knocking them over, and I then run over to Buffy to help her close the heavy door. We try to close the door but a vampire's arm sticks through. We try slamming it or pushing it through but it wouldn't budge.

"Can't you just burn them all already," Buffy asks.

"No I can't. I can only burn something I have a good grip on," I reply. I then get an idea. "Get away from the door. Trust me," I say. She reluctantly does so. I groan in pain as I struggle to keep the vampires out. I then send small waves of heat which slowly heat up the door, till it hurts the vampire, and they back off of it, allowing me to close it, and lock it. "Figure us a way out of here," I say, before one of my hands generates too much heat and burns a hole through the door. "And please hurry," I add, urgently.

Buffy notices a metal grate and jumps onto a barrel and pries it open. "Come on," Buffy says. She gets up into the ventilation duct, and I go over to the barrel. I then notice the vampires prying the door open. Buffy then helps me up. And we then go to exit. We hear the door get knocked over, and know that vampires are now following us. We crawl like mad and Buffy finds a ladder and climbs up a manhole. I follow, and look down to see the vampires are right behind us. Buffy then pushes open the manhole cover and she climbs into the daylight. She helps me, but a vampire grabs my leg before I could get it into the sunlight. Buffy wraps her arms around my waist as she tries to me up. Eventually, she tugs my leg into the sunlight and the vampire is forced to let go, and we tumble to the floor.

* * *

Scene change.

Me and Buffy walk in. "Did you find Jesse?" Xandar asks.

"Yeah. We did. But unfortunately by the time we got there they already turned him. We barely made it out with our lives," I say.

"At least the two of you are okay," Willow says.

"I bet you didn't even try to save him. All you care about is yourself," Xandar says.

"Think what you want to think, but I'm going to help Buffy, and I'm going to protect the city I love and its people, and if you want to try to stop me, do it, try, I dare you," I say. Xandar just looks at me. I turn away from him. "That's what I thought," I say, but surprisingly, he turns me around and punches me, and I punch him back, but Buffy gets between us, and pushes us away from each other.

"Knock it off, both of you," Buffy says. We walk away from each other. Xandar then violently kicks a waste basket.

"I don't like vampires and demons. I'm gonna take a stand and say there not good," Xandar says.

"So, Giles! Got anything that can make this night worse?" Buffy asks

"And please, if you do, let it not be tonight. I really don't want to cancel my date," I say. Everyone, even Buffy, looks at me incredulously. "What, it's my first date with Laurel, the love of my life, and I want it to be perfect. And if I look up the word perfect I doubt that it will have anything involving vampires. Sue me," I say.

Giles walks over to the board ignoring my comments and walks to a whiteboard with a diagram and notes as well as the word 'Hellmouth?' underlined. "How about the end of the world?" he asks.

"Knew I could count on you," Buffy replies.

"This is what we know. Some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to the shores, not just to feed," Giles says.

"He came 'cause this town's a mystic who's it," Buffy says.

"Yes. The Spanish who first settled here called it called it 'Boca del Infierno'. Roughly translating to 'Hellmouth'. It's a sort of, um, portal, between this reality and the next," Giles says.

"Bring back the demons," Buffy says.

"Start the apocalypse, and end the world," I say. I exhale. "Not again," I groan.

"Again?" Willow asks.

"Oh, yeah, a few weeks ago, me and Hellboy stopped unaging and undead Nazi's from opening a portal to a hell dimension," I say. Everyone looks dumbstruck. "My life's become very strange," I say.

"But the vampire, he blew it," Willow says, getting us back on track. "Or, I mean, there was an earthquake that swallowed half of the town and him too," Willow says.

"You see, opening dimensional portals is a tricky business. Odds are he got stuck, rather like a, uh, cork in a bottle," Giles explains.

"And the harvest is to get him out," Xandar says.

"It comes every once a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from a minion while it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the vessel and he bares this symbol," Giles explains and he draws a symbol on the whiteboard, a three-pointed star.

"So, me or Nate dust anyone sporting that symbol, and no harvest," Buffy asks.

"Simply put it, yes," Giles answers.

"Any idea where this little get together is being held?" Buffy asks.

"There are any number of possibilities," Giles says.

"They're gonna be at the Verdant. It's my sister's club, and it's grand reopening is tonight. There's going to be a ton of young stupid people, basically the perfect vampire bait," I say.

"Then we should get there. The sun will be down before long," Giles says, as he puts on his coat, and I put on my Spirit of Vengeance jacket.

"I gotta make a stop. Won't take long," Buffy says.

"What for?" Giles asks.

"Supplies," Buffy answers. "And Nate, call your brother, were going to need the Arrow's help," she says to me. Willow and Xandar are shocked, Giles doesn't really seem to care though. Usually, I'd make a remark about how call it sounded or something, but since my sister was in danger all my humor was gone, and I simply nodded.

* * *

Scene change.

Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xandar, Oliver, Roy, Diggle, and me arrive outside the verdant. Buffy tries and fails to open the door. "It's locked!" Buffy exclaims

"We're too late!" Giles adds, a tad judgmental.

"Well I didn't know I was going to get grounded!" Buffy snaps back.

"Can you break it down?" Xandar asks.

"No, you guys try the back entrance, me and Nate, we'll find our own," Buffy says.

"Right, come on," the Arrow says.

"Um, wait! Guys! Here!" Buffy says, giving Willow her bag of vampire hunting equipment. "You get the exit clear and the people out. That's all! Don't go wild bunch on me," she orders.

"Uh, see you inside, then," Giles says, before him and the others ran off, now it was just me and Buffy.

* * *

Time skip.

Buffy and me break an upper window and crawl in. "I feel the Master's strength growing," We hear someone yell. We move closer to see what was going on. "I feel him rising. Every soul brings him closer! I need another!" a vampire on the stage shouts.

"The vessel," Buffy whispers, seeing the mark on the vampire's head. A vampire on the upper level see Buffy and me, and I see him.

"Tonight is his ascension. Tonight will be history at its end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice! Degradation most holy," the Vessel says. No one in the crowd stirs. "What? No volunteers!?"

"Here's a pretty one," A female blonde vampire says, brings him Thea. Thea screams when she sees the Vessel close up. He caresses her face. He's about to bite her when I throw the vampire off the ledge and it burns into flames. I then let out a roar so load that'd make the Hulk jealous.

"**Let… the girl… Go!" **I shout, yet the vessel seems unintimidated by a shout that'd make drug lords piss themselves like babies, if I wasn't so angry I'd be impressed. Buffy and me approach the railing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?" Buffy asks.

"You!" the Vessel shouts.

"You didn't think we'd miss this. Did you?" Buffy asks.

"I hoped you would," the Vessel replies, cockily.

"Be right down!" Buffy shouts. She steps away from the railing and executes a roundoff to get down. She lands on a pool table. A vampire attacks from her right. Buffy does a front walkover off the table, grabbing a pool cue on the way. When she lands she trusts it into her attacker and let's go. He begins to fall and bursts into dust. I then jump down to her side without all of the fancy tricks.

"Okay, Vessel Boy," Buffy say, taking off her jacket, "You want blood?"

"I want yours!" the Vessel exclaims, and lets Thea go who runs up to the stairs to the second level of the Verdant. "Only yours! Men, take care of the demon! The slayers mine!" the Vessel adds.

Buffy shrugs. "Works for me," she says, giving me a nod. And I nod back. Buffy goes up the stage to fight the Vessel. Five of his men surround me. We fight, and after a bunch of blows I pull out a stake from a pocket of my jacket and dust one of the vamps. Another vamp then knocks it out of my hand. They then knock me to the ground. I try and fail to get up as the vampires kick me from all sides. I then see Jesse follow Thea up the stairs to the second floor. An anger grows inside me, and the color of my flames change from orange to blue. I get on my side, due to my adrenaline I don't even feel these vampires kicks anymore. I then kick one vampire so hard that he flies through the roof and into the sky. I then slide knocking two of the vampires off their feet with mine. I then flip up, onto my feet. The vampire tries to punch me, but I grab his fist and send waves of heat throughout his body, burning him alive. I then kneel down to the two other vampires, and burn them as well, before grabbing my stake and throwing it at the vampire in the air, turning him to dust. I then rush up the stairs to save Thea. I see Jesse grabbing Thea, and Roy knocked unconscious, who must have been trying to save Thea.

"**If you let her go now, I will give you a painless death," **I say.

Jesse throws Thea to the ground roughly. "Stay their babe, I'll be back for you in a second," Jesse says.

"**I'll kill you for that, nice and slow," **I growl angrily. Jesse tries to punch me but I dodge before punching him in the stomach. I then punch him in the face. I then stick my finger through his shoulder burning him a little. He screams in pain. I then rip off his arm and he falls to the ground. **"I told you to stay… away… from… my… sister!" **I growl angrily, not even realizing my sister could hear me since I was so angry. I then start smashing him with his own arm. **"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" **I repeat, each time i hit him with his own arm.

"Please… stop," Jesse whimpers in pain.

"**All you had to do was ask," **I say, before I stomp on his heart, and he screams until he dies and turns to dust, along with his arm. I look and I see Thea looking at me with a look of absolute terror. **"Speedy, I…," **I start but as I start to step forward she crawls away from me, causing me to stand still. She then gets up, with tears in her eyes and runs. **"Thea, wait!" **I shout, but she continues running. I look over to see the fight. Buffy grabs a microphone stand and holds it like a javelin.

"You forget, metal can't hurt me," the Vessel says.

"There's something you forgot about too, sunrise!" Buffy shouts, throwing the stand at the window behind the vessel. He ducks, and it breaks the window behind him. A bright light pours in through it. Buffy spies the stake she dropped onto the stage and picks it up. The Vessel gets up and shields his face with his hands, expecting to be burned. He stops when he realizes it's only a bright lamp. Buffy lunges at him from behind and jams the stake home. "It's in about nine hours, moron!" she says. I chuckle, before I jump down next to her. We watch Luke stagger off the stage and explodes into ash.

"**That was so bada**, Buff," **I say.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself," she replies. We chuckle. "I'd totally hug you if I wasn't scared of my hair catching on fire," Buffy says.

"**How 'bout a fist bump, then?"** I ask, holding out my fist. She excepts, doing as I asked. **"We should probably check in on the others," **I say. Buffy nods in agreement and we go and check in on the others. We jump down off the stage and the others meet us there.

"I take it it's over," Giles says.

"Did we win?" Willow asks.

"Well, we averted the apocalypse. I give us points for that," Buffy says.

"Is stopping apocalypses always this easy?" Oliver asks me.

"**No. the last one was much more difficult. Maybe it gets easier with experience," **I say.

"One things for sure; nothing's ever gonna be the same again," Xandar says.

"Hey, wait, where's Roy?" Diggle asks.

"**Oh, he's kind of knock unconscious up there," **I say, pointing to where I found Roy's body. **"We should probably take him to the bunker," **I add.

"There bunker?" everyone in team Slayer asks.

* * *

Time skip.

We carry Roy into the bunker. We put him on the table. "Wow, this place is awesome," Xandar says.

"For once we agree," I say.

"Um, who are these guys?" Felicity asks.

"I'm asking myself the same question," Laurel adds, as she walks down the stairs.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" I ask.

"I saw the attack on the Verdant on the news and wanted to know if you and Thea were alright," Laurel says.

"Ah, yeah, we only stopped vampires from feeding and opening a door to hell," I explain flippantly. Laurel and Felicity have no idea what to say to that. "Ah, so, you guys should get to know team Slayer. I better check up on Thea, and see if she's okay. She saw things that wouldn't be very; pleasant," I say.

"You remember our date tonight?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah, I'll go over after my chat with Thea, though I won't be able to take you, and will probably be a tad late, but I promise, I'll meet you there," I say, excitedly. We then have a quick kiss.

"I'll come with you," Oliver says.

"I'd prefer you not?" I say, casing Oliver to raise an eyebrow. "I need to talk to Thea about something important and I'd prefer if it was just me and her," I add.

"Alright," Oliver says, reluctantly, unsure of my weird behavior.

I then rush out.

* * *

Time skip.

I walk into my shared apartment with Thea to see her sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?" I ask, still wearing my Spirit of Vengeance costume. I don't want her constantly questioning whether or not it's me or Oliver who's the Spirit of Vengeance so I'm just gonna tell her.

As soon as she sees my costume she backs away in fear. "Your-your-your-you can't be," she babbles.

"The spirit of Vengeance, yes. I am. Look I'm sorry that I," I say but Thea interrupts me.

"And all those people who you supposedly killed, that was you?" Thea asks.

"Look, it's complicated," I try to explain.

"No, it's simple. You are a murder! A monster! A psychopath!" she exclaims interrupting me.

"I'm not."

"What about that guy you tortured," she says. I look away. "I can't believe I ever looked up to you!" she shouts.

"Look, please just let me expl-," I start as I reach for her hand but she rushes away from me.

"Don't touch me, you freak!" she shouts, "I never want to see your face ever again!" She then rushes out of the apartment. Tears fall down my eyes.

* * *

Time skip.

I'm drinking like there's no tomorrow. My phone vibrates, I look to see the thirtieth so message from Laurel. I ignore it and continue drinking. I then leave. But the bartender stops me. "Buddy you need to pay for those," the bartender says.

"You're not my buddy, and no, I don't have to do anything," I growl. The bartender takes a swing at me. I dodge before giving him an uppercut that knocks him out. The entire bar turns to me, some scared, some angry, others just surprised, but the angry ones tried to attack me, and I knock them all out, except one. I then grab a glass and shatters it, and knock the person over holding the weapon above their head. Lance then enters the room, with another cop. "Nate?" Quinton asks. He puts his gun away. "Don't do this, just calm down," he says. I exhale and throw the piece of the glass on the floor near enough to the man's head to scare him, but far enough away that it wouldn't hit him.

"What are you waiting for!? Shoot me!? put me out of my damn misery!" I exclaim.

"Nate, just calm down," Quinton says.

"Why? Why should I do anything you say? Anything, anyone says?" I ask.

"Look, just calm down. Let me take you to Oliver and Thea," Quinton says.

"No! Thea hates me, and Oliver, he- he judges me. doesn't believe I can make decisions for myself. Just shoot me. I don't want to live like this!" I shout. The other cop then knocks me out.

* * *

Time skip.

I wake up in a jail cell. I throw up. "Nate?" I hear a voice, but my heads a little fuzzy. "Nate?" the voice repeats. "Nate!?" the voice repeats. I turn to see Laurel, concerned. I then look away in shame and anger at myself. "Are you okay?" she asks, her voice showing no hint of anger. I try to look at her, and try to explain but nothing comes out, and I turn away, clenching my fists on the table. "Let him go," Laurel says to one of the officers. They then open the cage door, and let me walk out. I then walk as fast as I can; avoiding Laurel's gaze. "Nate, what's wrong?" she asks. I continue walking tears falling down my eyes. "Nate talk to me!?" she shouts, but I leave without a word.

* * *

**Alright, I hope this chapters worth the wait. **

**So, there's going to be one more chapter before the crossover which'll continue the Thea finding out about Nate story arc, and will involve a mystery new character being introduced.**

**Please, review, favorite, and/or follow, and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	21. Chapter 20 the Cresent Crusader

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Guest 1: I honestly didn't realize. I don't insult people a lot in real life, so I'm not really used to doing it.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217: Thanks. Yeah, I hope to use them a lot more. Yeah, Nate and Thea have a lot of issues that need resolving.**

**Jesus1: I am planning on featuring an alternate earth-evil ghost rider, other than the one I am going to include in Crisis on Earth-X, but it won't be Michael Badilino.**

**This chapter will be a backdoor pilot of sorts introducing you to a OC I'm thinking of featuring in a Lucifer fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 20: A crescent crusader

I walk into the bunker. "Anything interesting happening?" I ask.

"No. today's been pretty quiet for Starling actually. But I'd rather talk to you. Laurel told me you missed her date to get drunk. What happened?" Oliver asks.

"**Drop it," **I hiss, my demonic voice accidentally leaking out. I step back taking a breather. "I-I'm sorry. I just thing I need to sit down and take a breather," I say, sitting on Felicity's desk. Oliver's concern grew. Before Oliver could voice his concerns, Roy came in.

"Hey, guys, have any of you talked to Thea recently?" Roy asks.

"Why," I ask, getting up out of the chair.

"She came to my house. She didn't say anything, she was crying. Completely petrified," Roy says.

"Well her club was just invaded by vampires so I can't say I'm surprised," Felicity says.

"No it seemed like more than that. I don't know how to describe the fear in her eyes," Roy explains, causing me to ball my fist, no one noticing the tears falling from my face. "And it was more than hurt, it looked like she'd been emotionally pained, as well," Roy adds.

"**Like she'd been betrayed," **I say, I then flip the desk over, launching it, and everything on it including an expensive computer into the wall, letting out a demonic cry that was almost deafening.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Felicity shouts, pushing me.

"**What's wrong with me!?" **I shout, my tone and the look in my eyes making her back up. **"What's wrong with me is that everyone thinks I'm a thing. A monster. They treat me like a fiend who doesn't care about anyone. Like a moralless monstrosity that lives to kill. No one sees the man, no one knows who I really am! And everyone is scared of me, and all I do is hurt the people closest to me, when all I've ever wanted was to protect them! That, that is what's wrong with me!" **I scream, my tears are now becoming a flood, and my eyes are glowing orange.

"Nate, just calm down," Roy begs.

"**Don't tell me what to do!" **I shout, knocking him so hard that he's sent flying. Felicity rushes over to Roy, Diggle points his gun at me, and Oliver, the look of fear and shame is present on his face. I run out of the bunker, feeling broken.

* * *

Time skip.

I go to a drug deal at Roxon. But as I get there, I see a vigilante beet me there, just not one who's apart of team arrow. A man in a white hood costume, and a white mask and a crescent moon as his symbol. He beats all of the men in the room, killing or knocking them with his crescent-moon-shaped throwing blades, his bo staff, or his guns. Then when only one men's left standing a dirty member of Roxon. "Tell me where the Committee is based," the masked man orders.

"I won't talk," the dirty member of Roxon says. The masked vigilante throws one of his moon-throwing stars into the man's leg. He screams in pain. "I don't know. The only person I know who deals with them directly, except Ella, Ella Sterling, she's the only person I know who does," the man begs. "Please, don't kill me, I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you," the masked vigilante says, causing the man to sigh in relief. "I just don't care," the masked vigilante adds causing him to scream as he gets a bullet shot through his head.

"**Hey, Moon Man,"** I announce my presents as I jump down from where I was watching him from. He turns to me and instantly starts shooting. He notices it does nothing. **"I just want to talk!"** I shout. He grabs out his bo staff, and he pulls it into two separate sticks. He then lands a couple of combo hits on my, which actually hurt, much to my surprise. I then grab one of the twin bo staff components. He then hits me with the other causing me to lose my balance and knocking the other one out of our hands. He then puts his other staff piece on this hook on his uniform, before going behind me and snapping my neck. He then grabs his other staff piece, and tucks it away before starting to walk off until he hears my neck snap back into place. He then grabs out of the pieces of his staff and throws it at me, but I dodge and get on my knees. He reaches for his for one of his throwing blades but I swing my flaming chain grabbing his chain, preventing him for doing so. I then pull him over to me and leap, bashing his head into my knee. He stumbles trying to get balance after such a devastating attack but I unleash an even more devastating one punching him into the wall. I wince.

* * *

Time skip.

The masked man wakes up in the room. Sara's league safe house. **"Who exactly are you?" **I ask.

"Really? So your gonna pretend you didn't look under my cowl?" the vigilante asks.

"**No, I didn't. I know what a secret identity means, and I'd like you to talk to me, and I'd rather like not to force you as I kinda like your style,"** I explain.

"Well, you can call me Moon Knight," the vigilante says.

"**Spirit of Vengeance," **I reply.

"Heard about you on the news. Pretty infamous, though I do admire your work, though I was honestly scared you were going to kill me," Moon Knight explains.

"**I only kill those who deserve it, and I'm not sure whether or not you do," **I say.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Moon Knight replies.

"**I have resources and will be able to find this Ella Sterling, but before I can do that, I need to know whether or not I should help you," **I say.

"That's a long story," the man says. "My name used to be Chris Spector, but I became a mercenary. My brother, Randall, offered me a job. He's a big member of this group, they call themselves, the Committee. They have control in the Whitehouse, to cops and Prosecutors almost every city across the world. But after the Incident, they wanted to make sure they would always have control, and so, they looked into enhancements, both science and myths. But one, that my brother Randall was interested in was the power of Knoshu, the Egyptian god of Moon and Vengeance. The only way was to either make an honorable sacrifice in front of one of his totems, or kill 23 innocent souls in a ritual sacrifice, and force him to bestow you with his powers. My brother, he wanted to do the other. And I am a horrible person, but he was planning on killing children. I couldn't let him do it, so I tried to stop him, and he killed me, but Knoshu brought me back to serve as his avatar of justice and settle my score. My brothers sneaky and has more resources than you could even imagine. He's been in hiding, so I find the Committee, I find him, and I can put an end to his madness, once and for all," Moon Knight explains. By the end of the story I'm speechless.

"**I'll look into it, and if you're telling the truth, I'll help you,"** I say.

Moon Knight sighs. "Thank you," he says, he obviously doesn't like saying it.

"**Some advice from another vigilante killer who's come back from the dead, don't close yourself off, or be too afraid to ask for help, it might be hard and painful, but it also gives us something to hold onto. Life's hard, especially for people as messed up as us, so without something to fight for, we'll break," **I say.

"Maybe, your right," Moon Knight says. "Well, whatever the case, thank you, Spirit of Vengeance," he adds.

"**Please, call me Nate," **I say, as my flaming skull dissipates and my skin grows back. I fold out my hand. We shake.

"You can call me if you ever get yourself in over your head," Moon Knight says.

I scoff. "And you won't?" I ask.

"No, I won't."

* * *

Time skip.

I went to the warehouse I was staying in while I was living alone. I had already called the other telling them, where I am and that I had a confession to make.

Oliver, Laurel, team Arrow minus Felicity, Buffy, Xandar, Giles and Willow enter. When Laurel, Oliver and Buffy see me they run over and give me a hug. "We've been so worried about you," Laurel says.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that," I say.

"You said you had a confession to make," Diggle says.

"Yeah, when we fought the vampires, Thea, she found out who I was. She was terrified of me. I've been literally turn apart by hellhounds and somehow the look of hate in her eyes, it hurt a hundred times worse," I explain.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Oliver asks.

"Let's face it, I've never really been good at asking for help. Even before this whole possessed thing. Though, I'd like to try and change that," I say. "Roy, Felicity, I'm so sorry. I need to learn to control my emotions. And Laurel, I don't even… I can't begin… I'm… I'm…," I stammer.

Laurel then shuts me up with a kiss. "I forgive you," she says.

"Thank you," I sob, happily. I then hug her as hard as I can without hurting her.

"If you don't want Thea to see you as a monster, then don't be one, help people instead of hurting them," Diggle says.

"I can't, Diggle," I say.

"No, you mean won't, because…," Diggle argues.

"**No, I mean CAN'T!" **I shout, interrupting him. I then take in deep breaths. "I can't," I repeat quietly.

"Why not?" Buffy asks.

"Because, I-I'm scared," I admit. Everyone was taken back by that.

"Sacred?" Diggle asks, before scoffing. "Of what, your practically invulnerable."

"I died. I made a deal with a being in what felt like hell and I came back to life, with powers that make me invulnerable, but my deal was to do and kill as he or his minion asks. And-and if I break that deal, I don't know what he will do. Who he will come after. Because he knows, the only thing that matters to me is the people I care about. If I don't kill for him, he could kill anyone or everyone I care about. Yeah, I pretend that I have a sadistic love for killing, but it's pretend. I don't love it. And I'm not pretending to you, or this city, but myself, because if I think I am, it's just a little bit easier," I explain. "I'm not scared of death, I'm scared of failing the people I care about," I say.

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter.**

**I want Nate to expand on why Nate kills. He does it because he's scared of what Mesphito will do to his loved one if he ever betrays him. **

**I hope you enjoyed my OC Chris Spector, who may or may not have his own fanfic which'll be a Lucifer crossover depending on your opinions on the topic. Please give me your honest opinions.**

**Next will be the crossover, and I want to know, do you want Captain Boomerang to be the villian or someone else. Though that chapter will be about the two stories four main chapter and the differences in their moral codes.**

**Please review, faviorite, and/or follow, and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
